Turbación
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una mañana en el Sunny los Mugiwara descubrirán que algo sucede con Nami y Robin, ¿o es con los demás que algo les sucede? Sea quien sea deberán averiguar de qué se trata... ¡a pesar de que Sanji querría que todo se quedase tal cual!
1. Chapter 1

**Turbación**

El Sunny se desliza por la superficie del mar en el Shin Sekai camino al futuro que aguarda por los nuevos valientes que se atrevan a conocer, y desentrañar, sus misterios. Pero, como cada día, siempre se le ofrece su tiempo para poder coger fuerzas con un buen desayuno.

Sobre todo con uno preparado por Sanji.

En la mesa de la cocina se encontraban presentes, y sentados, la mayoría de los mugiwara con la excepción de ambas féminas y el kengou. Bueno, y Franky, pero este porque estaba sentado a la barra, como hacía siempre.

—¿Por qué no podemos empezar a comer?— se quejaban todos con Luffy como portavoz de los _desesperados_ y hambrientos.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetíroslo para que se os quede grabado a fuego en vuestras kuso cabezas, bakayarou?

—"_No se puede comer antes de que lo hagan Nami-swan y Robin-chwan_"— dijeron todos a uno logrando irritar a Sanji cuando llegaron a los nombres de las chicas.

—Pues, si lo sabéis, ¡DEJAD DE MOLESTAR!

Chopper alzó la mano como si quisiera pedir permiso para hablar poniéndose en pie sobre su asiento.

—¿Y no esperamos también por Zoro?— preguntó todo inocente.

—Si llega tarde al desayuno es culpa suya y que se atenga a las _consecuencias_.

Las palabras de Sanji fueron dichas con un tono peligroso en su voz que hizo que Chopper volviera a sentarse y permaneciera en silencio esperando por su desayuno. Por cierto, '_Consecuencias_' es como se le dice a Luffy durante el desayuno por su afán de ir cogiendo de los platos de sus nakama.

—**¡NAMI, ROBIN! ¡VENIDO RÁPIDO A DESAYUNAR, ES UNA ORDEN DE VUESTRO SENCHOU!**

Todos los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de reojo ya no tan asombrados por escuchar cosas como esa.

_Solamente él podría usar su posición como senchou por algo como el desayuno._

—**¡DEJA DE GRITAR, BAKA! ¡YA VAMOS!**

Si había alguien capaz de gritar con más fuerza que Luffy, y lograr que se arrepintiera de haber gritado en primer lugar, esa era Nami. Todos eran conscientes de ello, y de muchos otros detalles que había entre ellos dos, pero no decían, ni hacían, nada al respecto porque era algo demasiado personal. Y porque temían la reacción que podría tener Nami de intentarlo.

—¡Muy bien, ya estoy aquí!— anunció Nami entrando en la cocina y logrando silenciar todo murmullo de conversación presente en la misma por parte de sus nakama—. Por cierto que Robin tardará unos minutos más pero dio su benevolente permiso para que podáis dar comienzo con el desayuno.

El discurso de Nami fue dicho en un sepulcral silencio mientras todos miraban para ella con los ojos tan abiertos que era visible la circunferencia de los mismos. Todos menos Luffy que se volvió hacia Sanji exigiendo su desayuno, aunque ya estiró las manos para cogerlo por su propio cuenta.

Luffy, ahora con meshi en su poder, no le dio mucha importancia al golpe que se dio Sanji contra el frigorífico al volar hacia atrás por causa de la fuerte presión de su hemorragia nasal. Pero, aún así, era algo curioso y, luego de meter un buen trozo de niku en la boca, se lo dijo a Usopp.

No recibió ninguna respuesta y la mirada de Luffy fue pasando de un nakama a otro recibiendo las mismas caras de asombro, incredulidad y algo más que no era capaz de definir, por parte de todos ellos. La de Chopper era clavada a la de Usopp.

Finalmente Luffy vio para Nami que se encontraba, aún, cerca del umbral de la cocina, pero en el interior de esta, mirando a su vez a sus nakama como si estos hubieran perdido el juicio finalmente y la idea de tener que internarlos en un psiquiátrico no resultase del todo descabellada.

Los locos de los Mugiwara terminaron por enloquecer del todo.

—Podíais esperar a terminar de desayunar. Actuar como baka con el estómago vacío no creo que sea bueno para la salud,… ni la mental— añadió usando el mismo tono condescendiente y cansino—. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Y haced algo antes de que Sanji se desangre por completo.

Usopp, a su pesar, tomó la palabra. Temblorosamente pero la tomó.

—¿Y de quién crees qué es la culpa?— le dijo en tono acusador ante el que ella solamente reaccionó enarcando una ceja—. Eso es lo que pasa por ir por ahí completamente… ¡DESNUDA!

Luffy giró el cuello hacia Usopp ante semejante anuncio para luego volverlo hacia la akage que estaba de allí de pie, con sus manos en las caderas, y completamente desnuda. Su reacción fue pareja a la del resto de sus nakama.

—¡Nami está desnuda!

—¡A BUENAS HORAS TE FIJAS!— le espetaron sus nakama.

Nami se miró a si misma, lo que no hizo si no aumentar su confusión, antes de dirigirse a Chopper mientras señalaba para la zona en dónde Sanji se encontraba inconsciente y desangrándose.

—Deberías hacer algo, Chopper. Si no quieres que Luffy se quede sin cocinero.

Por supuesto que esto cambió las prioridades de ambos nakama. Uno por temor a perder aquel que realizaba los mejores platos que nunca antes hubo comido y el otro por el temor a perder a uno de sus nakama. Sobre todo por algo tan absurdo como una hemorragia nasal consecuente de la aparición de una Nami completamente desnuda.

Chopper, por no saltar por encima de la barra de la cocina, tuvo que pasar al lado de Nami, a la cual no le quitaba la vista como si temiera que, de hacerlo, esta pudiera llegar a atacarlo o algo semejante. Por supuesto que a Nami ser el blanco de semejante actitud no le era de su agrado.

—¡Muévete!— le ordenó pisando fuerte en el suelo con su pierna derecha.

Esto no hizo si no que separase las piernas ofreciendo un excelente panorama de su sexo. Uno completamente rasurado con la excepción de una cortísima mata de vello en la parte superior del pubis. ¿Con forma de mikan? Todos cubrieron el rostro, la nariz, para evitar manchar la cocina con la hemorragia nasal que les provocó.

Chopper corrió hasta dónde se encontraba Sanji inconsciente, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lasciva y totalmente pervertida pero seguía siendo una sonrisa. Y su vida podía ser salvada sin dificultad. Algo que Chopper dudaba mucho de haber podido lograr si Sanji hubiera estado consciente y hubiera visto lo que acababa de ver con un primer plano.

—Y vosotros dejad de hacer el baka— les ordenó Nami sintiendo como empezaba a perder la paciencia con sus nakama.

—Pues podrías ponerte algo encima en vez de ir por ahí con todo al aire, Nami— la akage miró para Franky como si fuera… bueno, ¿qué podía ser más raro que el actual aspecto de Franky?—. Yo voy bien vestido— se defendió al notar la incredulidad en su mirada.

—No tengo la menor idea de a qué viene esto pero voy a dejaros claro una cosa. ¡Yo no estoy desnuda! Por favor, con lo que me costó este modelito. Ni que fuera una derrochadora— les dijo mirando a cada uno de sus nakama mientras posaba de manera sensual.

_Shimata. Incluso Luffy está metido en toda esta absurda broma._

Molesta por la actitud de sus nakama, Nami cogió su desayuno y se sentó en su lugar, por suerte para ella en este lado no había nadie. Solamente fue el empezar a comer que escuchó los sollozos de Brook.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

—Nami-san no tiene ninguna consideración— se quejaba Brook—. ¿Cómo podré pedirle que me enseñe las bragas si no las lleva puestas?

Ciertamente estaba ganando a favor la posibilidad de golpearlos a todos hasta dejarlos inconscientes por mucho que fuera más sencillo el irse a desayunar a otra parte. Si, más sencillo pero no tan gratificante.

Otra cosa por la que los chicos daban gracias era por estar sentados dado que de esta manera la reacción de sus cuerpos no resultaba visible. Bueno, Franky no tenía esa suerte pero, para sorpresa de aquellos que se atreviesen a mirarle para la entrepierna, se habrían dado de cuenta de que no sucedía ninguna reacción. Claro que ninguno de ellos podía saber que el accidente que tuvo a los 26 años cuando trató de detener el Puffing Tom para que no se llevara a Tom, su maestro, no le dejó en muy buen estado su miembro. Claro que pudo arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo y, aunque puede usarlo para orinar sin problema, necesita realizar ciertas modificaciones para otros menesteres más íntimos y de temática sexual. Por suerte sus testículos no sufrieron tal daño, aunque eso hizo que pudieran sufrir las acciones por parte de Robin para convencerle de unirse a los Mugiwara.

Claro que Usopp se movió para el asiento de enfrente porque se sentía bastante incómodo al tener a su lado a una completamente desnuda Nami. Por supuesto que era igual de mal, o peor, estar sentado frente a ella con sus turgentes pechos apuntándole de manera, casi podría decirse, amenazadora. Sí, era mejor sentarse a la barra y darle la espalda a esa imagen tan difícil de tratar. Incluso Brook, al que resultaba imposible saber lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza, al ser solo huesos, tomó la misma decisión porque sentía como, ante la continua visión de su nakama desnuda, se le acercaba a grandes pasos un certero infarto— por mucho que no tuviera corazón.

A la mesa solamente se quedó, aparte de una molesta Nami por la actitud de sus nakama, el propio Luffy que no entendía muy bien el motivo por el que todos ellos habían dejado la mesa. Por lo menos si no se llevasen consigo sus platos con meshi.

—Será mejor que cortéis con esta broma sin gracia porque luego no vengáis a quejaros cuando me enfade con todos vosotros— les avisó Nami seriamente.

Tan seriamente que incluso Luffy fue consciente del peligro.

—Muy bien, lo dejaremos— dijo Luffy para alivio de la akage y sorpresa de sus nakama— pero, primero, ¿de qué broma hablas?

La genuina confusión de Luffy no hacía si no irritar a Nami.

—**¡De ir diciendo que estoy desnuda!**— le gritó.

—Eso no es ninguna broma— le aseguró Luffy muy serio, luego de tragar.

—Muy bien, vamos mejorando.

—Porque es verdad que estás desnuda— le aseguró Luffy con esa inocencia que negaba el tema que estaban a tratar. Estaba claro que el resto de mugiwara estaban de espaldas a Nami y Luffy no imitaba ninguna de sus reacciones.

—¡QUÉ NO LO ESTOY!— le gritó agarrándolo por el chaleco y zarandeándolo. Era muy complicado asegurar que se movía con mejor ritmo. Si la cabeza bamboleante de Luffy o los generosos pechos de Nami.

Finalmente lo soltó y trató de tranquilizarse. Si es que no era volver a estar todos reunidos para que volviera a perder los nervios de esta manera. Por lo menos si pudiera comprender a qué venía esta dichosa broma por su parte.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, a parte de a Luffy comiendo, fue como Chopper logró, finalmente, devolverle la consciencia a Sanji. Eso y los pasos que indicaban que uno de los dos nakama restantes se acercaba a la cocina. Uno fácilmente reconocible por su caminar.

_Debo tranquilizarme antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta._

—Muy bien, Sanji. Ya puedes levantarte pero con cuidado si no quieres marearte— le explicó Chopper mientras su nakama seguía sus indicaciones.

—Ohayou gozaimasu.

—¡Ohayou, Robin-chwan!— saludó Sanji dirigiéndose a su nakama e ignorando las advertencias de Chopper.

Claro está que no fue el haberse levantado tan de repente lo que afectó a Sanji si no el ver a Robin devolviéndole el saludo con una sonrisa… completamente desnuda. Su reacción fue la esperada, y la misma que tuvieron el resto de sus nakama, aunque a un nivel bastante diferente ya que, mientras ellos pudieron controlar la hemorragia con solo cubrirse la nariz, a Chopper le costó bastante hacer frente al chorro lanzado por parte de Sanji.

A Luffy, por estar _a mano_ de Nami, recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza como extra personal por parte de la akage al presenciar dicha reacción.

—Aquí la diferencia de una girlie y una mujer adulta… y desarrollada— farfulló Franky aún con la mano cubriéndose la cara.

Robin paseó su mirada hasta rematar en Nami a la que le dedicó su confusión.

—Nunca lo adivinarías— le aseguró la akage a su nakama.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Confesar que esta historia, gran parte de ella, llevaba escrita desde el regreso a Shaboady por parte de los Mugiwara. Al repasarlo me encontré con Robin llamando aún a Zoro "kenshi-san", por lo que aún no le había detenido para que no saliera de la burbuja del Sunny, la primera vez que le llama por su nombre^^

Finalmente encontré lo que faltaba por escribir y listo, quitado de en medio. Así que sí, espero hacer lo propio con esas otras historias que aún quedan ahí pendientes… sé que hace ya varios años de ellas pero es que, por mucho que tenga en mente lo que escribir, ante el teclado, no sé, una extraña sensación me impide hacerlo por algún motivo… ¡pero lo haré! Espero que no antes del final de One Piece… aunque si Oda-sama (leer lo siguiente solamente antes de la Saga de "Wa no kuni") nos ofrece un buen ZoRo en la tierra de los samurái porque imaginar ese escenario con Zoro, el _'samurai'_ de los mugiwara, y Robin, la _'oiran' _(en palabras del propio Kinemon) de los mugiwara resulta muy atrayente… e imaginar a Sanji muerto de envidia ante la, más que probable, atracción y éxito que tendrá Zoro en semejante lugar xD Come on, Oda-sensei, en este _idílico_ escenario vas a tener que ofrecernos un buen ZoRo y lo sabes bien ;P

Esto de aquí abajo es lo que tenía escrito por entonces xD…

Ya sabéis. Daros las gracias por pasaros y leer un poco y adelantar los agradecimientos a quienes sean capaces de pulsar este botón de aquí abajo para dejarme unas cuantas palabras… espero que de ánimo y respetuosas con la historia.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Turbación**

Cuando Robin se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el índice bajo el mentón, sus nakama apartaron la vista a causa de la manera en que reaccionaron aquellos voluptuosos pechos antes tan inocente acción.

—Bueno, Zoro ya me había asegurado que siempre eran así— le quitó importancia mientras Chopper pedía la ayuda a Franky para trasladar a Sanji a la consulta y tumbarlo en la cama.

Usando unos cuantos _brazos fleur_ recogió su desayuno para llevarlo a su lugar en la mesa. A un asiento de distancia de dónde se encontraba Nami.

—Oi, Robin. ¿Por qué también estás desnuda?— le preguntó Luffy confuso por la actitud de las dos muchachas.

—Yo no diría tanto— aseguró Robin echándose un vistazo—. Cierto que la blusa es algo reveladora— dijo mientras parecía estar delineando los bordes de un amplio escote que no debía dejar mucho a la imaginación— pero decir que voy desnuda es exagerar bastante. Además de que los shorts solamente dejan a la vista mis piernas.

—Debo decir que no tiene gracia el que…— el comentario de Usopp no pudo ser terminado porque, al volver la vista hacia Robin, bueno, era una visión que acaparaba toda la atención obligándole a apartar nuevamente la vista.

—Interesante— murmuró Robin para sí mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Pero para Nami no era nada interesante. La situación era absurda rozando el ridículo pero, sobre todo, era denigrante. Aunque aún no había descartado el que todo fuera una broma, demasiado, elaborada por parte de los chicos.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué digan que andamos por ahí completamente desnudas?— bufó Nami molesta—. Sí, hilarante— el sarcasmo de Nami totalmente palpable.

Las protestas de Nami solamente hacían más gracia a Robin pero nadie más tuvo oportunidad para decir algo cuando el último de los mugiwara hizo su aparición en la cocina.

—Muy bien, el que yo entrene allí no quiere decir… ¿dónde diablos se metió ahora _séptimo_?— se interrumpió Zoro a sí mismo al notar la ausencia de Sanji por, precisamente, la ausencia de sus constantes flirteos con las chicas, o quejas con Luffy por tratar de comer de más—. Más le vale que por lo menos me haya dejado preparado el desayuno— farfulló Zoro hasta que encontró un plato al que su estómago le dirigía. Con su desayuno a salvo en su poder, algo sorprendente estando Luffy a la mesa y su meshi sin ninguna protección, Zoro se sentó a la mesa—. Podía limpiar un poco porque menuda sangría ha dejado por todo el suelo…— finalmente Zoro, normal sentándose enfrente de la akage, y porque era a ella a quien había empezado a quejarse al entrar en la cocina, que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ropa, por lo menos de la parte superior. En silencio miró de reojo a Robin que se encontraba en igual estado de desnudez aunque la morena tenía el descaro de ofrecerle una sonrisa con un saludo por su parte— y que no pienso pasarme todas las noches de vigilancia— remató volviendo al tema inicial.

—¿Y por qué no? Me parece algo obvio ya que te pasas varias horas del día durmiendo por lo que no pierdes sueño por las noches y estás más alerta que el resto de nosotros que somos productivos durante el día— le explicó de buenas a primera Nami como si fuera lo más obvio. Y lo sería para todos salvo para Zoro.

—Es irrelevante el que duerma o deje de dormir por el día.

—Te pasas ahí gran parte del tiempo. Otra estás durmiendo. Yo diría que tú eres el más indicado para echar un ojo por la noche— el comentario no fue adrede pero sí que acertado aunque fuera algo burlón.

Cuando Zoro iba a darle una nueva réplica a Nami, cuya discusión estaba siendo seguida por sus nakama, de manera que terminarían dañándose el cuello al pasar de uno al otro, Usopp intervino. Y ya iban…

—¿Cómo puedes ponerte a discutir sobre eso teniendo delante a Nami desn-?— Usopp apartó la vista de la akage para caer sobre Robin y teniendo que apartarla nuevamente.

—Porque no tengo por qué hacer de vigía cada noche— repitió Zoro dejando firme su postura.

—Y creía que era yo quien no tenía ojos. Yohohoho.

—Tal vez… oi, Zoro— Franky se encontraba entrando en la cocina desde la consulta—. Mira aquí.

Y, por desgracia, lo hizo. Al momento apartó su horrificado rostro ante la visión de Franky _bailando_ de manera que marcaba demasiado la entrepierna con sus movimientos.

—Pues parece que no— dijo Franky deteniendo su _baile_.

—**Jamás** vuelvas a repetirlo— le avisó Zoro amenazándolo con desenvainar a shuusui mientras se tapaba la boca evitando el vomitar—. Por poco no echo fuera lo poco que he podido comer hasta ahora.

Franky le quitó importancia a las quejas del kenshi.

—No puedes culparme por pensarlo. Si ni siquiera reacciones ante dos bellezas completamente desnudas que se encuentran delante de ti— se defendió sin dirigir ni una mirada de reojo a dichas chicas. La verdad es que no quería acabar en el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba Sanji.

—Es irrelevante… y no puedo creer que le sigáis el juego a estos intentos por sacaros todos los berries que poseáis— Zoro volvió a su desayuno mientras que esto último le acertó de pleno a Nami—. Aunque me sorprende que incluso Robin le siga el ejemplo― murmuró con cierta decepción.

—**¡QUÉ NO ESTAMOS DESNUDAS!**— le gritó Nami poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran exageradamente—. ¡Cómo no dejéis de repetirlo me voy a enfadar de verdad!

Durante unos segundos la cocina se quedó en completo silencio. Solamente la tensión de Nami, casi abalanzándose sobre la mesa para golpear a Zoro, podía escucharse. Bueno, y a Luffy comiendo.

—Si Nami lo dice pues será verdad— todos se volvieron hacia la persona que dijo semejantes palabras.

—Arigatou por creerme, Luffy.

—Pero entonces es que os olvidasteis poneros la ropa esta mañana.

El silencio, en esta ocasión, era de pura incredulidad.

—**¡ESO ES LO MISMO, BAKAYAROU!**

La verdad es que Zoro estaba empezando a pensar que habría sido mejor no haber bajado del puesto de vigía. Tampoco es que se fuera a morir por no desayunar un día, y este parecía haber sido el más indicado para acometer dicha elección.

A pesar de ello, estaba claro que la única manera de que todo esto terminase sería el averiguar lo que estaba pasando y por qué unos decían que Nami y Robin estaban desnudas, algo que podía atestiguar el propio Zoro, mientras que ellas dos lo negaban. Y también sabía que ninguna de ellas era una exhibicionista que gustase de pasearse desnuda por el Sunny. Sanji ya habría muerto tiempo atrás.

_Un momento. ¿Robin también piensa que está desnuda? La verdad es que solamente escuchó a Nami el afirmarlo._

—¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?

Todos miraron para Zoro, al escucharle realizar esa pregunta con una calma que no se correspondía con el escenario actual en la cocina, para luego seguir el camino de su mirada y recaer en Robin. Los chicos volvieron a apartar la vista ante la visión de aquellos pechos.

Ciertamente era una situación tergiversadora.

—Yo sé que estoy vestida porque, aparte de haberme vestido yo misma— ahí estaba esa maliciosa sonrisa suya nuevamente dirigida a Zoro—, puedo ver la ropa que llevo puesta. Igual que la que lleva Nami.

Zoro ni confirmó, ni negó. Ni siquiera asintió a sus palabras. La dejaba dar su explicación por completo sin interrumpir salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y aún no lo era.

—Exacto. ¿Realmente creéis qué me voy a gastar sesenta y cinco mil berries en este conjunto para luego decidir que es mejor ir desnuda? Realmente estáis mal de la cabeza— les dijo la akage exasperada por la situación. Y cruzándose los brazos de manera que sus pechos fueron levantados. Por suerte que ninguno de los chicos miraba para ella, bueno, Zoro si lo hizo de pasada pero no se le movió ni un pelo.

Y Luffy parecía más centrado en la manera en que Nami arrugaba la nariz al mostrar su descontento.

—Me gustaría…— casi podía escucharse la mente de Robin trabajando. Pareció llegar a una conclusión que la hizo ponerse en pie— ¿me ayudarías con una idea, Zoro?

Zoro la vio acercarse rodeando la mesa por detrás de Nami sin esperar a la respuesta por su parte. De recibo que ya sabía cuál sería porque no tenía ningún motivo para negarse. También pudo percatarse de las miradas furtivas con las que sus nakama seguían los pasos de Robin, con la excepción de Luffy que parecía más interesado en acabar con toda la meshi presente en el desayuno. Sin importar de a quién le perteneciese, salvo el de Nami, porque no era tan suicida, y el de Robin porque, en realidad, es que tan cerca lo tenía que ni se percataba de su presencia.

El que Robin quedara en vista lateral la hacía más tolerable para poder verla, aunque las curvas de sus pechos seguían resultando demoledores y por ello había que tener cuidado con a dónde posar la vista.

Simplemente se puso en pie tras tomar, aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, su último bocado antes de que Luffy le vaciase el plato.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

No había curiosidad si no que parecía más como si estuviera tratando de algo trivial y no sobre el motivo de la desnudez, o no, de Nami y la propia Robin.

Robin solamente sonrió, lo que no era una buena señal, aunque según a quién se le preguntase, por supuesto. Cogiéndole de una mano le hizo ponerse en pie para luego empezar a quitarle el largo pañuelo rojo que llevaba anudado a la cintura, y en donde porta sus katana que Robin también le fue quitando pero, mientras el pañuelo lo dejó sobre la mesa, las katana las mantuvo sujetas con sus _brazos fleur_. Los mismos que, brotándole varios de ellos hasta casi sus tobillos, fueron abriendo cada cierre del largo abrigo.

Sus nakama no podían creerse lo que estaban presenciando puesto que, a simple vista, parecía como si Robin estuviera desnudando a Zoro. Y cuando le quitó el abrigo deslizándoselo por la espalda, sus cuerpos no pudieron si no entrar en contacto. Algo que, para los chicos, quería decir que el torso desnudo de Zoro estaba siendo presionado por los pechos descubiertos de Robin.

—Arigatou, Zoro— le agradeció Robin cuando tuvo en su poder el nuevo abrigo de Zoro—. Veamos cómo funciona esto.

Con un ágil movimiento se pasó el abrigo por encima colocándoselo de manera estudiada y elegante. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los suspiros de sorpresa por parte de los chicos pero ella estaba disfrutando mucho con su _nueva prenda_ con la que se cubrió el cuerpo. Cruzándose de brazos le dedicó una mirada expectante a Zoro.

—¿Qué tal me sienta?— preguntó inocentemente.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Yo siempre me baso en lo dicho, y dibujado, por Oda-sama-sensei. Por lo tanto nunca he visto a Zoro reaccionar ante una mujer de manera vergonzosa… es que ni siquiera con respecto a Kuina tras su combate 2001 porque eso solamente sucede en el anime y sabemos cómo se las gastan esos tipos -.-U decepción tras decepción. Luego toda su vergüenza nunca fue mostrada por este motivo. Con Robin fue por equivocarse de camino en el bosque buscando el Southbird, algo que ni siquiera considero que se perdiera sino que trató de alejarse de Robin y dejarla atrás con una actitud, y acción, de lo más cool pero que, para hacerla, tenía que alejarse de la vista de Robin haciendo que regresara por el mismo camino por el que habían venido, nada más.

Mientras no se me muestre lo contrario, y viendo los reveladores conjuntos que llevan las chicas con las que se cruzan constantemente, Zoro tiene un perfecto autocontrol. Ese mismo que solamente fue roto por el Negative Hollow de Perona.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Turbación**

Pero no fue Zoro quién le respondió si no el resto de los chicos. Y sus respuestas eran la misma. ¡Seguía desnuda! porque, justo en el momento en que el abrigo cubrió su cuerpo, desapareció como si nunca lo hubiera tenido encima.

En cambio Nami estaba más atenta a otras cuestiones, ya que todo esto resultaba un absurdo, puesto que a sus ojos tanto Robin como ella misma se encontraban vestidas. Eso sí, la manera en que la morena se restregaba contra el abrigo era del todo innecesario a no ser que Robin tuviera algo más en mente para haberle pedido esa prenda a Zoro.

—Entonces parece ser que, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, hace que los chicos nos vean sin ropa por mucha que podamos tratar de ponernos— precisamente eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Me pregunto si es solamente con nosotras o es con todas las mujeres.

Los chicos se imaginaron un Mundo en el que cualquier mujer, esperaban que hubiera un margen de edad, ni crías, ni demasiado mayores, y casi les parecía estar viendo un Paraíso… que acabaría con ellos a base de hemorragias nasales.

—Entiendo— dijo Zoro escuetamente.

—Yo no— fue el turno de Luffy.

Y Zoro se dispuso a recuperar su abrigo, sintiéndolo bajo sus dedos, pero al tratar de hacerlo consiguió una reacción de sorpresa por parte de Robin, en la que se incluía un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su nakama. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué venía eso, un vaso, que no llegó a romperse, impactó contra su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Zoro?!— le gritó Nami obviamente enfadada, y alterada.

—Es mi abrigo— le recordó Zoro tan tranquilo como si no le hubieran golpeado.

—¿Y eso justifica que también te llevases su blusa?— la mirada de Nami resultaba peligrosa mientras que la de Robin mostraba cierto nerviosismo—. Incluso le descubriste un pecho, bakayarou.

Era una imagen que se formó en la mente de los chicos pero, en realidad, no tenían necesidad de ello.

—Pero si ya se os ve ambos, Nami— le recordó Franky.

—¡DEJAD DE DECIR ESO PORQUE NO ES LO QUE OCURRE PARA NOSOTRAS!

Eso era cierto. Mientras ellos simplemente habían visto como Zoro parecía estar acariciándole el hombro a Robin, para ella y Nami, en cambio, vieron como su nakama agarró el abrigo y la blusa empezando a quitárselos al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ello Robin sabía que simplemente se trató de un accidente inocente pero la sorpresa no se la podía quitar nadie. Claro que, luego de la sorpresa, llegó el pensar en lo sucedido con mente fría.

Su sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

Robin dejó que el abrigo se deslizase por su cuerpo hasta que acabó en el suelo en un gesto del que, lamentablemente, sólo Nami fue testigo. Los chicos lo único que vieron fue como aparecía de pronto el abrigo en el suelo a los pies de Robin.

—Si a las únicas que veis sin ropa es a nosotras quiere decir que lo que ha sucedido solamente ha sido a nuestra tripulación. Claro que aún quedaría la duda de quién está influenciado porque, de ver a otras mujeres desnudas— Robin recogió el abrigo de Zoro con unos _brazos fleur_ con los que se lo tendieron a si misma para luego ofrecérselo de regreso a Zoro con esa sonrisa tan suya—, quiere decir que sois vosotros a los que os sucede algo pero, si no es así… aún podéis ser los que estéis bajo alguna influencia. O nosotras— añadió al final con esa maliciosa sonrisa—. Aunque es muy poco probable dado que tanto Nami como yo podemos ver nuestra ropa.

Luffy asintió mientras tomaba otro bocado.

—Ya veo, es ropa misteriosa.

Nami estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Luffy, al diablo con la madurez tras estos dos años, pero la voz de Robin la detuvo.

—Una idea interesante, Luffy. Tal vez no seamos ninguno de nosotros, si no nuestra ropa a la que le ocurre algo.

La sonrisa de Luffy casi resultaría cegadora por haber dado una buena idea.

Zoro volvió a colocarse el abrigo, que Robin le fue abrochando de abajo arriba hasta detenerse justo en su cintura para pasarle el pañuelo rojo alrededor de la misma y anudárselo de nuevo. Por último le fue entregando sus katana de una en una.

—Un desayuno interesante— dijo Zoro una vez se encontró nuevamente vestido y con sus katana a la cintura.

—Imagínate cómo será el resto del día— fantaseó la voz de Robin.

Claro que eso solamente les llevaba a pensar a cómo sería la noche.

—Antes de imaginar tanto debemos decidir un plan de acción para descubrir qué es lo que nos está sucediendo y así encontrar la manera para poder arreglarlo— les dijo Nami—. Cuando acabéis de desayunar nos reuniremos en cubierta.

Robin salió de la cocina luego de ofrecerle una inquietante mirada a Zoro como despedida que hizo que el kenshi se quedase viendo como se alejaba. Lo mismo que los demás hacían pero, en el caso de ellos, siguiendo el movimiento de caderas y nalgas en vez del ondulante vaivén del cabello al viento.

Sus furtivas miradas recalaron luego en aquella misma zona de la akage, y juraron por lo bajo cuando Zoro se les cruzó en el medio al ir a sentarse a la mesa nuevamente. Claro que todo mal fue olvidado al ver cómo Nami contoneaba las caderas en el sitio antes de marcar la derecha, y deslizar la mano desde su cintura hasta recaer en su nalga que acarició suavemente y… ¡Plaf! La palmada que se dio en la nalga sonó como un disparo que los puso a sus hentai nakama todo firmes.

—Me debéis 300.000 berries por cabeza— les anunció con su diabólica sonrisa de negocios.

—¡No es justo! No es culpa nuestra el que andes por ahí toda vestida pero desnuda para nosotros— se quejaba Usopp, que no aprendió la lección de Thriller Bark.

—¿Y yo también tengo que pagarlo?— preguntó un cabizbajo Chopper desde el umbral de la consulta.

Nami recapituló lo sucedido y, para que luego digan, actuó magnánimamente.

—No, tú me debes 100.000 berries y Sanji 200.000— por lascivo y hentai.

Tampoco es que fuera para celebrarlo pero, por lo menos, no eran 300.000.

—¿Y Zoro no tiene que pagar?— siguieron quejándose por lo que consideraban una injusticia.

La akage miró para el kenshi que se encontraba ignorando los sucesos a su alrededor mientras desayunaba tranquilamente. _A no ser que su cabeza no deje de repasar todo lo sucedido con Robin_, pensó Nami para si misma.

—A este baka le debería cobrar por ignorarme más que nada— se notaba la molestia en la voz de Nami. No es que fuera una exhibicionista pero tampoco le gustaba que la ignorasen de esa manera.

—Ni pienses que voy a volver a tratar temas de dinero contigo luego de lo de Loguetown— por suerte para Zoro no tuvo que devolverle los intereses por el trato realizado al defender a Vivi de Mr.5 y Mrs. Valentine en Whisky Peak.

Nami soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Como si tuvieras dinero con el que tratar. Muy bien, esto queda así: Chopper me debe 100.000 berries. Sanji me debe 200.000. Mientras que Franky, Usopp, Brook y Luffy me debéis 300.000 berries.

Unos cuantos farfullaban su molestia por tener que pagar tanto por algo de lo que no podían hacer nada. Bueno, podían no mirarlas pero eso resultaba bastante difícil de hacer… o por lo menos el no ser tan obvio con tantas hemorragias nasales.

—¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo tanto dinero?— se quejó Luffy—. Yo tampoco quiero pagar como Zoro— anunció haciendo un puchero.

En un instante Nami se encontraba delante de Luffy haciendo que los demás le dieran la espalda para no incurrir en un aumento de su deuda con la akage.

—¿Así qué no quieres pagarme, Luffy?— el pelinegro tragó en seco pero, yendo en contra de todo instinto de supervivencia, asintió—. Y te atreves a asegurarlo mirándome a la cara— el tono de burlona incredulidad no auguraba un sano futuro para Luffy—. Muy bien, tampoco me debes nada.

Mientras que Luffy sonreía muy contento, a los otros tres casi se les dislocaron las mandíbulas cuando tocaron suelo. Todos a una se volvieron hacia Nami para protestarle y, aunque casi no se les podía entender al hablar todos al tiempo, cuando la akage alzó la mano para exigir, que no pedir, silencio, todos se callaron.

—Ahora me debéis 50.000 berries más— les anunció con toda tranquilidad haciendo que se reanudaran las protestas que una letal mirada por parte de Nami las acalló—. Me lo pagaréis porque me estáis viendo para los pechos otra vez mientras que Luffy me estuvo hablando todo el tiempo mirándome a la cara.

Y con esto Nami se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina.

—Otros 50.000 por mirarme para el culo— les dijo una vez ya no se encontraba a la vista de sus nakama.

Mientras unos se quejaban por la deuda que, de seguir así, no tendrían ni tiempo en esta vida para pagarla, otros seguían a lo suyo, Zoro, o lo intentaban como Chopper. De todos el único que parecía estar pasándolo muy bien era Luffy, y no solamente por el hecho de no tener que pagarle nada a Nami, si no porque había tenido un excelente, y cuantioso, desayuno. Aunque siempre hay sitio para algo más.

Poniéndose en pie se desperezó entre risas para luego alargar el brazo para coger una manzana siguiendo el consejo, aviso u orden, de Chopper de no dejar de lado la fruta por demasiada niku. Y, tras todos los kilos de niku no venía mal **una** manzana. Era lo justo.

Pero antes de poder darle un bocado se quedó allí quieto mirando para la rojiza fruta como si fuera la primera vez que veía una en toda su vida. Por supuesto que tan extraño comportamiento no hizo si no atraer, finalmente, la atención de sus nakama.

—¿Ocurre algo, Luffy?

—Yo tampoco puedo comerlas porque no tengo dientes ya que solamente soy… no, espera. ¡Sí que tengo dientes porque soy solamente huesos! Yohohoho.

No uno de sus mejores chistes pero qué se le podía hacer, _tenía un agujero en el estómago._

—Es que me acabo de fijar que… esta manzana…

—… esa manzana— repitieron sus cuatro nakama.

—… me recuerda…

—… te recuerda…— el ver la buena compenetración que tenían hacía temer que de pronto empezasen a realizar algún Docking.

—… al culo de Nami— espetó con una amplia sonrisa.

_…_

—¡¿EL CULO DE NAMI!?— repitieron sus cuatro nakama a voz en grito.

Zoro no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de Luffy. Sobre todo con un tema semejante, y luego de haberse librado de la deuda va y deja bastante claro que si que había estado mirando con gran atención a cierta parte de la desnuda anatomía que resultaba _visible_ por parte de Nami en la actualidad.

Sin perder aquella sonrisa, Luffy le dio un buen bocado… al _culo de Nami_.

—¡OTROS 50.000!— les gritó Nami desde cubierta—. Cualquiera diría que no pueden ser más baka de lo que se ve a primera vista pero siempre logran superarse en nivel de idiotez.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Luffy se ha librado hahahaha suerte tuvo de que Nami no hubiera escuchado su comentario acerca de la manzana porque, de haberlo hecho…

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Turbación**

Robin no podía evitar el sonreír ante las interactuaciones de sus nakama. Habían sido dos largos años alejados de ellos y podía notarse. Aunque lo que le parecía interesar más, en estos momentos, era el aroma que desprendía su piel.

El olor de Zoro.

—Cualquiera diría que no pueden ser más baka de lo que se ve a primera vista pero siempre logran superarse en nivel de idiotez.

El que Robin pareciera tomárselo a risa tampoco le hacía ningún bien a la salud mental de la akage. Tal vez por ello decidió decir algo al respecto.

—Ponte en su lugar, Nami. No me parece que se encuentren en una posición sencilla de tratar.

—Pues yo diría que lo único que deberían hacer es mirar para otro lado o, como hace ese baka kenshi, no darle ninguna importancia— rumió esto último entre dientes al recordar la indiferencia de Zoro sobre el hecho de que ella, y también Robin pero sobre todo por ella, era visible en un estado de completa desnudez y ni se le movió un pelo—. Sabía que no tenía sentido de la orientación pero ahora veo que ni siquiera sabe distinguir la belleza, sobre todo la de una mujer desnuda con un esplendido cuerpo que muchos matarían por poder dedicarle aunque solamente fuera un ínfimo y fugaz vistazo.

—¿Entonces te molesta que no reaccionara como los demás?— esto sí que resultaba una noticia chocante para Robin. La pillaba por sorpresa.

—Pues claro que me molesta, irrita y enfada. ¿Crees qué me cuido para tener este cuerpo espectacular para que un baka como ese me ignore por completo? Como si no pudiera tener sus propias decisiones que imita la de los demás.

Aquello no le sonó como Zoro a oídos de Robin.

—¿Hablas de Zoro o de Luffy?

—Pues de Zoro claro está. Aunque Luffy primero actúa como un auténtico hentai para luego comportarse como ese baka kenshi. ¿Es qué no puede tener una reacción propia por una vez en su vida?— Nami se encontraba cruzada de brazos y casi parecía estar echando humo por la cabeza—. Solamente piensa por sí mismo cuando se trata de meshi. ¡Shimata! Es que si ni siquiera cuándo me ve desnuda reacciona…

Robin soltó el suspiro que no sabía que había estado aguantando al quedar claro quién era el motivo del estado actual de Nami.

—Cada persona es única, diferente y especial. No se puede esperar que reaccione según lo esperado o juzgando las reacciones de otras personas. Sobre todo alguien como Luffy que resulta tan…

—¡Baka!— le terminó Nami la frase—. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…

Robin no reprimió las risas ante la actitud tomada por Nami para tratar con la reciente actitud de Luffy con respecto a ella, y su desnudez.

A diferencia de cualquier otro día normal, o todo lo normal que pudiera llegar a ser perteneciendo a los Mugiwara kaizoku-dan, Nami había estirado una toalla sobre el césped y tomaba el Sol ahí tumbada. Robin, en cambio, lo hacía sobre una tumbona como era habitual en ella. Claro que eso no le impedía leer un libro mientras tanto.

Nami echó una mirada de reojo a Robin pero esta parecía haberse enfrascado en la lectura y dejarla tratar su problema con la actitud infantil de Luffy… a su manera más infantil de llamarle baka de seguido y sin parar.

Robin llevaba puesto un bikini cuyo top cubría, pero resaltaba, los pechos de la morena y que se ataba al cuello por unos finos tirantes. Tenía el detalle de un par de flores, uno por seno, aunque no se encontraban sobre los pezones sino en el contorno del pecho. La parte inferior, a diferencia del top, que era de un color rosado pero nada chillón si no apacible para la vista, era de un color oscuro que casi podía decirse que de vino tinto y en dónde llevaba el detalle del tallo de una flor a medio camino de esa parte en concreto que estaba siendo cubierta.

Nami no podía negar que le extrañaba el hecho de que Robin no llevase puesto un pareo pero luego recordó el asunto de su _desnudez_ y se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido. Además de que Robin debía mostrar más a menudo sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

_Pero, si estamos 'desnudas'…_

Nami llevaba puesto un, por difícil que pueda ser, escueto y ajustado bikini azul con pedrería. Hacía que se le marcaran las nalgas y sus pechos eran cubiertos pero no sujetados, de manera que les otorgaban una gran movilidad. ¿Traducción? Que se bamboleaban con solo respirar.

Ahora todo esto carecía de importancia porque los chicos no verían su bikini si no que, de atreverse a que su deuda aumentara exponencialmente, la verían completamente desnuda. ¿Entonces por qué molestarse en llevar puesto un bikini?

Con cuidado se llevó las manos a sus pechos y fue removiendo lentamente la tela hasta empezar a mostrar lo que bajo ella se ocultaba cuando, de pronto…

—¡Busquemos una nueva aventura!

El grito de Luffy la habría tirado de la tumbona de haber estado en una. En cambio hizo que apartara las manos de sus pechos como si estos quemaran al contacto. Algo que no podía decirse que era mentira porque, en estos momentos, los sentía arder por la vergüenza de haber podido ser pillada tratando de quedarse en topless.

—Nada de aventuras— zanjó Nami incluso antes de que se formase un tema—. Lo que debemos hacer es solucionar esta situación.

—¡¿Nani?!— se quejó Luffy apurando el paso hasta quedar frente a Nami—. Pero por qué no podemos…— Nami vio como Luffy apartó lo que fuera a decirle y se quedó allí de pie pasando una mirada por todo el cuerpo de la akage. Una que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por evitar que todo su cuerpo adquiriera el mismo color que su cabello— ¿por qué aún sigues desnuda?

Pero Nami no pudo responderle, solamente tuvo tiempo para sentarse sobre la toalla, pues fue interrumpida por Usopp.

—¡Ahora Luffy también tiene que pagarte 300.000 berries!

—¡Eso, eso!

—A pagar como los demás.

Realmente iba a necesitar algo para el dolor de cabeza que le estaban provocando y que temía que, de seguir a este ritmo, le reventaría la cabeza antes de terminar este día.

—Luffy no me tiene que pagar nada— por supuesto que esto no hizo si no aumentar las protestas por parte de sus nakama. Unos a los que no le importaría mandar de cabeza a la consulta de Chopper por severos traumatismos—. Luffy no reacciona como un maldito hentai como vosotros— les gritó poniéndose en pie y encarándolos. Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino que sufrieran una nueva hemorragia nasal y entraran a toda prisa a la cocina para poder controlarse—. ¡Eso os costará 100.000 berries más!

Nami suspiró totalmente agotada, y eso que aún acababa de amanecer, cuando se volvió para encontrarse a Luffy… haciendo un severo esfuerzo por pensar.

—¿Qué… qué te pasa ahora, Luffy?

—Debemos hacer algo porque así no vamos a poder seguir con nuestro viaje.

—¿Tú crees?— Luffy y Nami se volvieron hacia Zoro que caminaba por la cubierta de camino al mástil dónde se encontraba el puesto de vigía—. Chopper podría ponerles una máscara sobre las narices y estas a un manguito clavado sobre alguna vena del brazo. Así que, cuando vuelvan a sangrar, la sangre regresará al cuerpo. No habrá ningún problema.

Si Luffy se mostraba emocionado y contento porque habían encontrado una solución al problema, Nami miraba para Zoro como si realmente este estuviera diciendo aquello completamente en serio. _Y el muy baka lo está diciendo_, pensó la akage con mala cara por la desagradable escena descrita por Zoro.

Robin, en cambio, sin apartar la mirada de su libro, no pudo evitar el reírse ante esa misma imagen descrita.

—Se lo voy a decir a Chopper— dijo Luffy contento.

—¡Eso no se puede hacer!— le detuvo Nami agarrándole del chaleco—. Lo que debemos hacer primero es acercarnos a la isla más cercana― sobre todo porque era la que menos hacía mover la aguja del logu pousu― e ir hasta tierra en el _Mini Merry 2_.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó Luffy.

Esto sorprendió a Nami y Zoro, mientras que Robin no mostró ningún tipo de reacción, puesto que se trataba de una pregunta inteligente para hacer en este momento. Ellos habían esperado algo más por el estilo de gritar "¡Aventura!" o "¡Quiero ir a tierra!" en vez de, por lo que parecía, pensar coherentemente.

—Bueno, para saber si esto que nos sucede es solamente a nosotros. Para ello deberá ir uno de vosotros con una de nosotras… ¡Para ver quién es el que se encuentra afectado! Si los chicos, las chicas o, espero que no, ambos. Los chicos por ser capaz de ver a las chicas desnudas, o las chicas por mostrarse desnudas a pesar de no estarlo.

—¡¿Es qué no estás desnuda!?— le preguntó Luffy todo sorprendido.

—**¡¿TÚ NO ESCUCHAS O QUÉ!?**— Nami ya empezaba a temer por una enfermedad mental o que se estuviera burlando de ella.

_Y no sé cuál sería la peor posibilidad de las dos._

—Entiendo— pero algunos tenían ciertas dudas al respecto—. Se trata de una desnudez misteriosa.

Ahora Robin sí que sonrió al ver la cara de incrédula sorpresa por parte de Nami y Zoro al comprobar que Luffy realmente lo había entendido. O eso era lo que parecía.

—¿Adónde vas, Zoro?

—A entrenar— le respondió el kenshi antes de ponerse a escalar el mástil para ir al puesto de vigía—. Ya avisaré cuándo nos acerquemos a la isla.

Robin sonrió por lo bajo al ver como Zoro había estado, disimuladamente, colocándose, y recolocándose, el abrigo a cada rato. Envolviéndose con él para luego dejar que se abriera de nuevo. Como si estuviera recreándose en el olor que dejó el cuerpo de Robin en la tela luego de habérselo puesto. Y este era un pensamiento que le resultaba bastante interesante, y agradable, a la morena.

—Muy bien, pero debemos decidir quiénes irán a tierra para realizar la comprobación— se dijo Nami más para sí misma—. ¿Robin?

Su nakama apartó la vista de su libro y volvió la cabeza para atender a Nami.

—Me es indiferente. Si quieres ir tú, por mí está bien.

Lo más habitual era el que Robin se moviera primero para averiguar todo acerca de los lugares en los que se encontraban pero, estaba claro, eso de comprobar si todos los chicos, o solamente sus nakama, son capaces de verla desnuda, no se trataba de algo de su estilo.

¿Qué fuera Nami?

Podría ser más que divertido, e interesante, si al final no resultan ser ningunas exhibicionistas. Incluso sería soportable el que fueran solamente sus nakama quienes pudieran verlas _desnudas_ ya que, por lo menos, a ellos si podía cobrarles. Además de que el viaje a tierra sería un momento… ¡qué tendría que pasar con uno de ellos!

—Entonces voy yo. ¿Pero quién será el que me acompañe?— se preguntó Nami cruzándose de brazos y mordisqueándose el pulgar izquierdo.

—Nami, quédate como estás ahora— le pidió Robin de improviso.

—¿Qué-Qué sucede?— Nami le preguntó sin entender hasta que sus miedos ganaron terreno—. No me digas qué tengo un bicho encima— la creciente palidez de Nami dejaba claro lo poco que le gustaban los _bichos_.

—Luffy, ¿podrías decirme si puedes verle los pechos a Nami?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Una simple, e inocente, pregunta, ¿verdad? ;P

Bueno, espero que la historia haya avanzase un poco, por lo menos tiene un cierto plan a seguir por muy simple que este pueda ser.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Turbación**

Era increíble como una frase semejante podía ser dicha con una naturalidad que resultaba imposible. Claro que Nami, al escucharla, habría preferido que se tratara de todo un enjambre de insectos. Sobre todo cuando Luffy se colocó frente a ella y fijó sus ojos sobre su torso.

El rostro de la akage no se distinguía del color de su cabello.

—Es que, si Nami no aparta los brazos, no puedo vérselos— se quejó Luffy haciendo uno de sus infantiles pucheros.

—Como si… ¡un momento!— finalmente captó lo que sucedía—. Claro, por muy desnuda que estemos por una irreal falta de ropa, no le es posible, a lo que esté sucediendo, hacer desaparecer partes de nuestros cuerpos.

Nami descruzó los brazos para frotarse las manos en un gesto de ventaja ante la presente adversidad. Por supuesto que esto tuvo sus consecuencias.

—Ahora ya puedo verle los pechos a Nami.

Al instante la akage se los volvió a cubrir y le lanzó una mirada letal a su nakama.

—Deja de mirarlos o tendré que cobrarte por ello a ti también.

—Pero Robin me dijo que te los estuviera mirando.

Esto hizo que Nami mirase para Robin exigiéndole que acabase con esta situación.

—Ya no es necesario que mires para los pechos de Nami, Luffy— le dijo co serenidad pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos que se reveló con sus siguientes palabras—. A no ser que quieras vérselos por tu cuenta.

—**¡Robin!**

Nami le lanzó una escaldada mirada a su nakama. Lo que le faltaba era que se pusiera a echar más leña a este extraño _incendio_ en el que se encontraban metidos.

—Gomen— aunque no parecía nada arrepentida—. ¿Qué te parece entonces si te ayudo con tu _desnudez_?

Al fondo, en la cocina, se escucharon los intentos por parte de sus nakama por detener a Sanji, que ya había recuperado la consciencia, el cual estaba en busca de sus dos chicas. A Nami para volver a verla desnuda y a Robin para comprobar como se veía desnuda. Todo eso mientras amenazaba con cegarlos a todos si se atrevían a posar sus indignas miradas en los inocentes cuerpos desnudos de Nami y Robin.

—¡Nami-swaan, Robin-chwaan!

Era un objetivo demasiado trascendental para Sanji para que sus nakama tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad de detenerlo. Una vez fuera de la cocina se agarró firmemente a la barandilla mientras su localizador iba en busca de sus chicas. Justo encontró a Nami volviéndose hacia su dirección.

—¡Nami-swaaaaa-!

Su grito fue interrumpido por la imagen que captaron sus ojos y que le provocó tal hemorragia que salió despedido al interior de la cocina llevándose por delante a sus nakama que trataban de meterlo para dentro otra vez.

—Está claro que no pienso ir con ninguno de esos hentai— se dijo Nami tras ver la reacción de Sanji—. Y esto, por muy efectivo que sea— Nami se echó un vistazo a su cuerpo para luego negar con la cabeza—, también resulta demasiado efectivo en el sentido contrario de evitar reacciones como la que hemos visto.

De la espalda de Nami surgían _dos brazos fleur_ cuyas manos cubrían los pechos de Nami, todo lo que eran capaces de cubrir además de juntárselos y levantárselos, mientras que, justo de la zona en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, otro _brazo fleur_ rodeaba la entrepierna para cubrir con la palma de la mano el sexo de Nami.

—Sería mejor que el tercer brazo también estuviera por delante porque me haría muy difícil el poder caminar— con esto Robin cumplió la petición de Nami haciendo que el tercer _brazo fleur_ rodeara su cintura y la mano girase para cubrir el sexo de la akage—. Aún así creo que llamo más la atención con estos brazos y manos extra cubriéndome que si no los llevara puestos.

—Yo podría enroscar un brazo para cubrirte.

Nami se volvió hacia Luffy, que había dicho algo semejante con una inocencia que semejaba irreal, para sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse ante la amplia sonrisa de su nakama. Por desgracia para Nami su imaginación ya empezó a ofrecerle una variedad de diferentes imágenes con respecto al ofrecimiento de Luffy y de las que tenía una buena base para su imaginación con situaciones semejantes ya sucedidas previamente.

—Tú las manos quietas o empezaré a pensar que, realmente, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con esos hentai que se te están pegando sus pervertidos modos.

—Pues vale.

No se podía decir que Luffy fuera de los que insistían mucho, sobre todo con respecto a una discusión con Nami de la que podía salir muy malparado.

_Y deja de pensar en su ofrecimiento porque te terminará por dar un vahído con tanta turbación._

—Muy bien, será mejor que, hasta que lleguemos a la isla más cercana, tanto Robin como yo misma no nos encontremos a la vista para permitir, lo mínimo posible, que todo siga como siempre. Estaré en el cuarto de derrota por si sucediera algo.

—¿Ya decidiste con quién irás a tierra, Nami?— le preguntó Robin sabiendo cuál era la elección pero obligándola a decirla en voz alta. Algo de lo que estaba segura Nami y por ello le dedicó una severa mirada que pasó inadvertida para Robin.

—Podría llevar a Chopper— la cara de Luffy casi se le cayó al suelo de la tristeza que le embargó de pronto— pero, para la prueba, es necesario un chico de verdad, o lo más parecido que tengamos a mano— trató de aparentar resignación—. Conmigo vendrá Luffy.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que de pronto se encontraba siendo abrazada por Luffy mientras este parecía haber enloquecido por poder bajar a tierra cuando llegasen a la siguiente isla. Era como si ni siquiera se acordase del motivo de fuerza mayor detrás de la siguiente bajada a tierra.

Luffy salió corriendo, o de un salto estirándose para ello, hasta el mascarón del Sunny como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que la isla surgiera de pronto en el horizonte. Mientras tanto dejó atrás a una ruborizada Nami que era el blanco de la diversión por parte de Robin.

—Supongo que esperaré hasta entonces en el acuario leyendo un poco— si eso de leer un poco fue dicho en serio, más bien sonaba como una broma puesto que Robin nunca leía solamente _un poco_.

—Mejor sería que fueras a leer al puesto de vigía— le indicó Nami obteniendo una mirada interrogativa por parte de su nakama—. Es menos probable que puedan molestarte los demás y puedes echar un ojo… para que no nos pasemos la isla— como si por su tono de voz se estuviera refiriendo a eso precisamente—. Y Zoro no te dará ningún problema porque pasa por completo del hecho de que, supuestamente, pueda verte desnuda.

En realidad pasaba de las dos, como bien era sabido, pero Nami parecía querer provocar un encontronazo, como mínimo, entre sus nakama.

—¿No será qué quieres molestarle con mi presencia?— y, aunque eso fuera tan cierto como ahora mismo es de día, el tono de Robin no era de acusación si no el una obviedad.

—¿Yo? Nah, ¿por qué querría que sucediera algo semejante?— _por ejemplo para que aprenda a no ignorar a una chica que, por su falta de reacción, más parecía estar tratando con puras estatuas de piedra, y nada atractivas y sexys._

—Está bien. Tampoco será la primera vez que lo hagamos— las palabras de Robin dejaron atrás a una boquiabierta Nami tratando de asimilar su significado.

—¡Un momento! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?—. ¿Es qué vosotros dos habéis…?

Robin simplemente siguió caminando pero dejó caer una maliciosa sonrisa por encima de su hombro en dirección a su nakama antes de volver su atención al frente.

—Nah, no es posible que esos dos… por supuesto que no. Solamente está tratando de enredar con mi cabeza— pero Nami siguió a Robin mientras esta ascendía por la escalera que rodeaba el mástil y cuyos escalones eran sus _piernas fleur_—. ¡Oi, vosotros! Atended el rumbo del Sunny, que no se desvíe ni lo más mínimo del que llevamos ahora mismo, y avisadme cuando tengamos la isla a la vista.

—De acuerdo— confirmaron sus órdenes junto a la aparición de sus manos, cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento. Bueno, menos la de Sanji que dejaba claro su actual estado de inconsciencia.

Nami pensaba que este tiempo podría pasarlo para dedicar algo de su atención a sus mapas pero su mente seguía torturándola con las palabras con que se despidió Robin y con el hecho de que, una vez tuvieran la isla en el objetivo, tener que ir junto a Luffy a tierra para comprobar lo que, en realidad, estaba sucediéndoles.

Claro que no era lo mismo ir con Luffy que con cualquiera de sus otros nakama. El nivel de hentai era incomparable, además de que Luffy actuaba por pura inocencia, pero incluso creía que estaría más segura yendo con Zoro, que la ignoraría por completo, que con Luffy, que la había abrazado antes a pesar de que se supone que la está viendo completamente desnuda. Por lo menos no aprovechó para meterle mano porque, de haberlo hecho, ella sí que le habría _metido mano_ con un sonoro puñetazo bien dado en la cabeza.

_¿Y por qué no lo hizo? Tampoco es que, por muy inocente que sea, no pueda sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo de una chica, y más cuando se supone lo ve al natural. Lo de Zoro es porque es totalmente baka… bueno, en eso Luffy tampoco es que no le fuera a la zaga pero… ¡Shimata! ¿Es qué quieres que Luffy te meta mano? ¿Y por qué no? Si Robin y Zoro lo hacen por qué no voy a poder yo… ¡¿no pienses en esos dos haciéndolo, baka?! ¡Fuera mala imagen, fuera ahora mismo! ¿Por qué a mí? La culpa es de Robin por ponerse a decir esas cosas con ese aire misterioso suyo y que me obliga a pensar que, ahora mismo, debe estar, realmente, desnuda junto a Zoro y… ¡¿es qué no me escuchas cuando te estoy pensando?! ¿Nani? Digo, que dejes de pensar en ellos… ¡Cómo si fuera sencillo no hacerlo una vez se te mete algo en la cabeza! Pues cambia los protagonistas. Claro, qué sencillo. ¿Y a quién quieres que ponga?_

Nami sintió como el rubor se extendió desde sus mejillas al resto de su cuerpo cuando surgió la imagen de un completamente desnudo Luffy ante ella, con ella, y que empezó a tocarla de una manera que la estaba sobreexcitando.

_Si esto sigue así voy a explotar._

Mientras Nami se encontraba luchando, una batalla perdida de antemano, con sus propios deseos y necesidades, los chicos habían vuelto a sus quehaceres habituales ahora que no tenían a ninguna nakama desnuda para centrar su atención. Claro que Sanji no estaba tan feliz por ello, a pesar de que le resultaba incapaz el poder mantener su consciencia ante dicha presencia, por lo menos, conseguía alguna imagen que se llevaría a su tumba. Algo que le ocurriría pronto de seguir viendo a las chicas desnudas. Aunque, en su opinión, no era ningún tipo de castigo porque no era que estuviera tratando de pillarlas desnudas si no que ellas se mostraban desnudas por si solas.

_¡Y si eso no es un premio no sé cómo llamarlo!_

Por lo que le habían dicho los demás, Nami se retiró al cuarto de derrota mientras que Robin, en cambio, eligió el acuario para pasar el tiempo de espera. Aunque, según su opinión, habría sido mejor si estuvieran las dos en el cuarto de derrota, principalmente porque ahí tenía Robin varios de sus libros a mano y, por otra parte, porque estarían las dos juntas.

—Oi, Chopper. Creo que a Sanji le va a dar otro ataque— le avisó Usopp señalando la cara de pervertido total que se le había puesto a Sanji.

A toda prisa Chopper saltó para darle una patada en la cabeza a Sanji de manera que lo sacó de su, más que obvia, erótica ensoñación.

—¡¿Oi, es qué quieres acabar como segundo plato de hoy?!

—Deja de pensar en Nami y Robin— en verdad era en Nami con Robin pero no sería Sanji quien le sacara de su _inocente_ error— porque andamos escasos de sangre para tus transfusiones.

Era como si se estuviera hablando de Luffy con la comida.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Volveré a la cocina si no os es mucha molestia a vuestras señorías— dijo todo sarcástico mientras se puso en marcha.

Usopp y Chopper intercambiaron una mirada.

—Si no fuera porque nos quedaríamos sin cocinero, y Luffy nos mataría por ello, se merecería que le dejáramos desangrarse de una de esas hemorragias nasales suyas.

—Si no fuera por mi juramento como médico…— dijo Chopper viendo como Sanji desaparecía en el interior de la cocina.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Una buena remesa de sangre para Sanji se tiene a bordo. Y menuda manera de ejercer tiene Chopper de vez en cuando hahahaha

Y Nami teniendo una conversación consigo misma.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Turbación**

Zoro estaba realizando unos ligeros ejercicios de musculación con sus pesas de varias toneladas que izaba sobre las plantas de sus pies, mientras hacía la vertical sobre sus manos. La curiosidad por la presencia de Robin la dejó a un lado una vez comenzó sus ejercicios pero ella, de una manera u otra, se hacía notar.

¿Podía imponerse el sonido de una hoja al pasar sobre el sonido metálico que hacía la fricción de los discos metálicos contra la barra? Pues parecía ser que así era porque lo que escuchaba Zoro era ese suave sonido de hojas.

Tampoco le importó el que hubiera abierto una ventana. Sobre todo una vez avanzado en sus ejercicios ya que, en esos momentos, el lugar estaba cargado de un fuerte olor a sudor.

Tras bajar las pesas y dar por terminado este ejercicio, una media hora más tarde, se estaba secando su cuerpo sudoroso, vestía solamente unos ligeros pantalones de deporte, y al volverse se encontró con que Robin había dejado su libro a un lado y estaba con toda su atención fija en él. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención si no que tenía una bandeja con unos aperitivos, de esos especialmente preparados por Sanji para ella y Nami, junto a un vaso lleno del vino blanco que había en la botella allí presente.

¿Cómo había hecho para tener todo eso aquí? Y, sobre lo de llamar la atención, sí, aún seguía viéndose desnuda a ojos de Zoro. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que en realidad estuviera vestida y no desnuda de verdad?

—¿Un berry por tus pensamientos, Zoro?

—¿Un solo Berry por varios pensamientos?— le replicó con una ceja enarcada—. Me parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Nami.

Esto logró hacerla reír para luego, al controlarse de manera que solamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ofrecerle algo de comer a Zoro.

—Es posible que sea por mis antiguos hábitos para adaptarme rápidamente y sin problemas a tanta, y de tan diferente tipo, tripulación durante veinte largos años.

Zoro se sentó al lado de Robin, a su izquierda, puesto que ella había colocado la bandeja en ese lado quedando esta en el medio de ellos dos. ¿Por qué lo hizo de esta manera? Para que la pudiera tener a la vista de su ojo derecho.

—La verdad es que no sé para que te tomabas tantas molestias si la mayoría de los kaizoku son unos inútiles que no creo que te pudieran servir de ayuda. ¿O simplemente se trataba de no estar sola?

—Siempre es útil el tener a gente a la que poder manipular y utilizar. Recuerda lo sucedido en Water 7— como se notaba que era algo superado porque había que tener valor para hacer recordar, a la persona que menos había confiado en ella, el momento de su traición a sus nakama—. Y, como bien has dicho, la mayoría de los kaizoku son bastante baka y, por tanto, sencillos de dirigir sin que se den cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero aún con tanta experiencia manipulando a los demás tuviste que esperar varios años en Baroque Works bajo las órdenes de Crocodile para que, al final, a punto estuviera de matarte— le recordó mientras le dedicaba una diabólica media sonrisa—. ¿Y para qué?

—Para cumplir con mi sueño. Aunque al final no resultase ser el poneglyph que estaba buscando, no puedo dejar pasar ninguno de ellos ya que cualquier puede ser el que me dé la información que ansío.

Zoro no le veía el por qué de dar tantas vueltas. ¿No quería ver ese poneglyph? Pues que hiciera algo al respecto para leerlo.

—Habría sido más sencillo haber secuestrado a Vivi desde un principio y obligar a su padre a que te llevase esa cosa para que pudieras leerla.

—Es muy difícil el trasladar un cubo de piedra como son los poneglyphs, además de que fue Crocodile quien fue en mi busca por lo que no podría acercarme al poneglyph sin ir contra él.

Zoro le dio un trago a la botella de vino.

—Pues no me parece que esa piedra pueda ser tan importante si la dejan sin protección en medio del desierto— dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un nuevo bocado—. Por lo abandonado del lugar estoy de acuerdo con Chopper sobre que hacía años que nadie pasaba por allí.

De reojo se dio cuenta cómo Robin volvió la cabeza en su dirección y, para su sorpresa, portaba una imagen de incredulidad que nunca antes se la había visto.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Es qué había otro poneglyph en Arabasta aparte del que se encontraba en la Cámara Real?

Robin no podía creerse que pudiera haber habido dos poneglyph en un mismo lugar. ¿Y cuál habría sido su información? Tal vez la indicación del poneglyph de Skypiea o… uno que llevase hasta el siglo en blanco. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella, una arqueóloga y que bebía de la historia, podía haber pasado por alto antiguos yacimientos de población? ¿Dónde mejor para guardar un poneglyph que en un sitio olvidado por la historia?

—Yo solamente he visto ese.

—¡¿Y recuerdas lo qué ponía?!— le preguntó Robin casi echándosele encima. La necesidad, y angustia, en su mirada resultaba extraña de ver en esos ojos.

—¿Cómo me voy a acordar ahora de algo ocurrido hace más de dos años y de lo que ya no me acordaba luego de haber abandonado aquel sitio? Además de que tenía un montón de glifos extraños. Ah, supongo que de ahí eso de llamarlos poneglyphs— llegó Zoro a la obvia conclusión.

Robin sabía que estaba siendo muy injusta con Zoro pues este no tenía ninguna necesidad de tener que haber memorizado algo por lo que no tenía ningún tipo de interés. No, la culpa era toda suya por haber sido tan irresponsable.

—Gomennasai, Zoro— Robin le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa acorde con sus palabras y su tono melancólico. Luego se cubrió el rostro con sus manos tratando de recomponerse tras este golpe tan inesperado—. Debí haber actuado por mi cuenta y no dejarme llevar por los planes de Crocodile. Si lo hubiera hecho es muy posible que hubiera encontrado alguna referencia a ese otro poneglyph— Robin incluso llegó a reírse, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo—. En ese momento éramos enemigos así que no tengo ningún derecho en pedirte o reclamarte nada. No es que se trate de algo de tu interés.

Y, a pesar de la verdad que mostraban sus palabras, Zoro se sentía mal por Robin. Esta era una de las causas por las que no resultaba ser una persona muy comunicativa cuando no tiene nada que decir porque, entonces, tienes más posibilidades de cometer un error, o un gravísimo error.

Su memoria viajó al trayecto por el desierto de Arabasta. A cómo Luffy empezó a sufrir alucinaciones por comer lo que no debía y, por su culpa, acabaron quedándose rezagados de sus nakama junto a Chopper. El calor del desierto y el golpe que se dio contra la fría piedra para luego caer al interior de aquella sala. Una sala en dónde se encontraba ese cubo de piedra, ese poneglyph, que resultaba tan importante para Robin.

_Para lograr realizar su __**sueño**__._

El ojo de Zoro se encontraba mirando, de manera perdida, la palma de su mano derecha. Esa que había entrado en contacto con la fría piedra del poneglyph como si pudiera haber dejado grabado en ella lo que tenía escrito.

Tal vez si lo había hecho.

—Más allá de los Cielos… el Fuego Destructor… Padre de todos… vela para castigar… aquellos que se encuentran por encima…— Zoro cerró la mano y soltando un gruñido decidió que lo mejor era tomar otro trago de vino.

Robin miraba para el peliverde como si nunca lo hubiera visto realmente.

—¿Qué significa y de dónde has sacado esas frases, kenshi-san?

Zoro le entregó la botella antes de ponerse en pie y mirarla directamente a los ojos. No rehuiría ni siquiera en una conversación.

—Ni idea de lo que pueda significar. ¿No es lo tuyo el encontrar el sentido a las cosas? Pues aquí tienes algo en lo que pensar y, sobre de dónde salieron, es algo que estaba escrito en esa piedra.

Robin frunció el ceño lentamente.

—Dijiste que no recordabas nada y, además, ¿cómo es que, de ser cierto, puedas haber sido capaz de leer esos símbolos?

—No he dicho que lo hubiera hecho, ¿verdad?— lo cual era cierto—. Me he parado a recordar ese momento y recordé algo que oí ante esa piedra pero era como si alguien estuviera hablando desde muy lejos, o desde la profundidad, porque apenas era capaz de sacar algunas palabras. Ni siquiera puedo asegurarte si esto es parte de lo que oí o si, con el tiempo, lo he confundido con algo más.

_Escuchar…_— Robin recordó a Rayleigh hablar ¿de esto mismo?—_ ¿la habilidad de escuchar todas las cosas?_

—Arigatou, Zoro— le agradeció poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la escalerilla—. Ya puede avistarse una isla en el horizonte.

Y a esto se le llama cambiar de tema.

Zoro no le preguntó si le había servido de algo lo que le dijo porque no tenía ningún por qué. Y si su mirada se centró en el caminar de la morena no era porque esta se veía desnuda ante sus ojos si no porque siempre caían a su paso.

—Por cierto, te equivocas en algo, Robin.

Las palabras de Zoro la detuvieron en su descenso, dejando ver solamente la parte superior de su torso y la cabeza de muchacha de cabellos azabache.

—¿En qué me equivoco?— preguntó con su natural, ¿o sería antinatural?, tranquilidad.

—Es de mi interés de igual manera que lo es mi propio sueño de convertirme en el mejor kenshi del mundo o el de Luffy para ser el próximo Kaizoku-ou. Estamos juntos en este viaje para llevar a ese baka a cumplir con su sueño de convertirse en el próximo Kaizoku-ou, pero también para cumplir con el sueño del resto de nosotros.

—¿Y si el sueño de Luffy se interpone en el nuestro, kenshi-san? Si para que su sueño pueda cumplirse algún día debemos poner a un lado el nuestro propio, tal vez para siempre, ¿entonces qué?

Si Zoro pudiera sospechar que Robin sabía de los hechos acontecidos en Thriller Bark entre el shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma y él, no hizo nada para darlo a conocer manteniendo su rostro sereno y controlado de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Hasta que una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Es nuestro senchou.

No había nada más que añadir.

—Sí, es cierto.

Y con esto Robin desapareció bajo la trampilla de regreso a cubierta mientras Zoro tomó el den den mushi de comunicaciones.

_**"Oi, puede verse una isla al oeste"**_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Sí, tomándome una pequeña licencia con el poneglyph del desierto de Arabasta. Así uno no tiene que inventarse otro de ellos para las historias. Además de que deja a Robin bastante descolocada al no haberse dado de cuenta de su existencia.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Turbación**

Todos se dirigieron a esa zona del Sunny para tratar la isla, salvo Nami que se dirigió hacia la zona correcta porque resultaba imposible que Zoro, incluso viendo el destino, pudiera indicar la dirección correcta más allá de un "está justo delante de nosotros" y, aún así, tenía ciertas dudas.

Sí, en el horizonte podía verse una pequeña porción de tierra rodeada de la inmensidad del mar.

—¡Aquí no se ve nada!— se quejaron sus nakama.

—Eso es por fiaros de las palabras de ese baka sin sentido de la orientación— les espetó Nami cuando Robin llegó a su altura con los prismáticos en su poder.

Sus nakama se volvieron pero solamente Luffy, que se había girado antes que ellos, pudo correr hacia las chicas, seguido segundos después por Chopper. Los demás tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos para apartar sus miradas de los traseros de ambas muchachas puestos en pompa al encontrarse reclinadas sobre la barandilla.

Ciertamente, si no arreglaban esta situación pronto, deberán permanecer en zonas aparte de dónde se encuentren sus dos nakama. No sabían si sentían envidia de Luffy, o Zoro, por poder estar en presencia de las dos chicas sin inmutarse o si era más sana la reacción que ellos tenían al respecto.

—Muy bien, nos detendremos a un par de kilómetros porque, a primera vista, no parece que tenga un núcleo de población bastante numeroso y es probable que la llegada de unos kaizoku pueda alterarles demasiado— empezó a explicar Nami—. Robin, centra un poco más el rumbo del Sunny.

Usando sus _brazos fleur_ Robin hizo lo que le pidió Nami justo antes de que se escuchara el aterrizaje por parte de Zoro al haberse dejado caer desde el puesto de vigilancia.

—¿Por qué estás cambiando de rumbo?— le preguntó directamente a Nami—. ¿Qué no querías ir a la isla más cercana?— lo único que recibió por parte de la akage fue un rodar de ojos producto de la condescendencia que había que tener para soportar a Zoro y su nulo sentido de la orientación—. ¿Nani?

—Muy bien, voy a explicaros cómo es que haremos esto. ¡Y prestad atención por una vez en vuestras vidas!— les gritó conociendo su poco aguante en atender explicaciones.

Al momento se pusieron firmes sus nakama, con la exclusión de un desinteresado Zoro y de Luffy que tenía toda su atención hacia la isla que, poco a poco, se estaba acercando a su posición, aunque en realidad fueran ellos quienes se acercaban a la isla. Por supuesto que, por muy firmes que se pusieran, lo hacían de espaldas a Nami por unas buenas razones. Dos buenas razones eran sus crecidos pechos, como también eran dos buenas razones las caderas torneadas de la akage. Y una muy buena razón era la visión de su sexo depilado salvo por un una ligera capa de vello en forma de mikan coronándoselo.

Todas ellas eran consideradas muy buenas razones para encontrarse dándole la espalda a Nami. Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo porque, si no podían actuar como adultos— lo que querría decir que Luffy lo era y eso era un pensamiento bastante perturbador— pues mejor para todos que se abstuvieran de seguir perdiendo sangre que no estaban para realizar tantas transfusiones. Por suerte que a Sanji le vendaron los ojos, y ataron las manos para evitar que se quitase la venda.

_O podrían actuar como inocentes niños pues así es como creo que actúa Luffy y no como un controlado adulto. Eso sería más para Zoro…_— Nami miró de reojo a dicho nakama para encontrárselo no muy interesado en los acontecimientos actuales—_ o es que, simplemente, no tiene cabeza para pensar en nada más que no sea el luchar._

—Todos vosotros os quedaréis en el Sunny— podía verse, en la manera en que sus cuerpos mostraban cierta tensión, como esperaban que acabase con las explicaciones—. Y nada más.

—**¿NANI?**

Realmente no parecía que esto fuera lo que se esperaban. Pero cuando se volvieron, sin poder evitarlo, para protestarle a Nami, al encontrársela de frente y como había venido al mundo, de haber nacido con veinte años y este cuerpo perfecto, tuvieron que volverse nuevamente tapándose la nariz tratando de controlar sus hemorragias nasales.

—Arigatou por dejar claro los motivos, bakayarou. Y me debéis 50.000 berries más— se burló Nami cruzándose de brazos—. Pero como necesitamos que venga uno de vosotros para comprobar que es a vuestros ojos a los que les sucede algo, Luffy me acompañará en el _Mini Merry 2_ a tierra.

Cualquier otro, que no le conociera, habría pensado que la risa de Luffy se debía al hecho de que iba a viajar junto a una, aunque pudiera resultar ser en apariencia, desnuda Nami en el _Mini Merry 2_. Pero como le conocían, todos sabían que su risa se debía, simplemente, a que iba a poder desembarcar en una nueva isla.

—Nami-swan, no puedes ir con ese baka de goma. Yo podría acompañarte sin ningún problema— protestaba Sanji, con los ojos vendados, mientras se golpeaba tratando de moverse hasta dónde se encontraba la akage.

Precisamente él era el menos indicado para esta misión porque no se podría distinguir su reacción ante una mujer desnuda o una vestida.

—Sumimasen, Sanji-kun pero así está decidido, ¿o piensas qué estoy equivocada?— le pinchó sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no estás equivocada, Nami-swan. Siempre te ves hermosa cuando tienes toda la razón como ahora, aunque tenga mis ojos cubiertos tu gran belleza es capaz de atravesar todas las sombras de este u otro mundo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la zona límite impuesta por Nami para que el Sunny echase el ancla. Con un último vistazo al log pose se dirigió hacia el Soldier Dock System, con un excitado Luffy que no paraba quieto a su lado, aunque por otro tipo de excitación totalmente diferente a la que sus otros hentai nakama sentían al respecto durante este día.

En el Channel 2 se encontraron con el _Mini Merry 2_ esperando por ellos y ante su visión, ni Nami, ni Luffy, pudieron evitar una sonrisa de felicidad. Los recuerdos del Going Merry siempre permanecerían grabados en sus corazones.

—Muy bien, ya estamos a bordo— anunció Nami y al momento se abrió la compuerta del Channel 2 al tiempo que unos pétalos de Sakura fueron llevados por el viento—. ¿Senchou?

—¡En marcha!— anunció, más que ordenó, Luffy.

El _Mini Merry 2_ se puso en marcha cabalgando las olas con gran facilidad, tanto por el buen diseño de la nave como por la maestría al dirigirlo por parte de Nami. Luffy se mostraba eufórico de estar a unos minutos de poder pisar una nueva isla dónde, estaba seguro, se encontraría con una nueva aventura.

Desde el Sunny algunos de sus nakama los veían alejarse pero, de todos ellos, el que más estaba prestando atención era Sanji. Una atención en poder captar algo de la perfecta desnudez de Nami. Lamentablemente no podía pasar más allá de verle la nuca y su cabellera akage. Eso fue hasta que, manteniendo el rumbo del _Mini Merry 2_, se inclinó sobre Luffy de manera que se perdió de vista su cabeza ¿entre las piernas del pelinegro?

—¡NAMI-SWAAAN!— Sanji parecía a punto de explotar ante la visión de lo que parecía…—. ¡KUSO DE GOMA! ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON NAMI-SWAN?

Por supuesto que sus nakama fueron lo suficientemente juiciosos para no decir en voz alto lo que parecía que estaba sucediendo en el _Mini Merry 2_. Tanto porque valoraban sus vidas como que no querían quedarse sin comer.

Mientras tanto, en el _Mini Merry 2_, Luffy se encontraba totalmente quieto y no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo hasta que Nami acabase con lo que estaba haciendo y se quitase de encima de él.

—… Nami… ¿aún no?— era Luffy, no podía aguantarse en silencio durante mucho tiempo, ni durante poco.

—Si te estuvieses callado acabaría antes, Luffy— le riñó Nami—. Sé lo que me hago.

—¿Entonces por qué se te cayeron las monedas?— le preguntó Luffy dónde hacía daño, aunque sin esa intención.

—¡Porque alguien no dejaba de balancear el bote!

El tono peligroso de Nami fue suficiente, ahora, para que Luffy se sentase correctamente y se quedase quieto esperando hasta que llegasen a tierra. Aunque la akage no estaba muy convencida de que fuera a aguantarse, por mucho que solamente fuera por un par de minutos.

—Lo que haremos es buscar a una chica, que vaya vestida, para que le eches un vistazo y comprobar si la ves desnuda como a Robin y a mí o, en cambio, la ves vestida como realmente va. Si es lo primero, quiere decir que lo que sucede es algo exclusivamente a vosotros y no tiene nada que ver con nosotras dos. En cambio, si es lo segundo, es que algo es debe ocurrir en los ojos que hace que podáis vernos desnudas. Una técnica ocular hentai o algo por el estilo igual de absurdo.

—¿Y si otra gente también te viera desnuda, Nami?— preguntó Luffy de improviso. Porque era una pregunta inteligente y porque estaba sacándole de los nervios a Nami de tanto traqueteo con el pie.

Nami le puso la mano sobre la pierna deteniendo su incesante movimiento.

—Entonces sería que algo nos sucede a nosotras y tendríamos que averiguar de qué se trata y quién es el culpable para obligarle a deshacerlo…

—No, me refería que si los demás también te ven desnuda, ¿también les cobrarás?

La akage volvió su mirada hacia Luffy y se lo encontró ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa. ¿Podía ser qué la tuviera tan calada? Aunque tenía razón puesto que no se cortaría en cobrarles por verla desnuda, por mucho que fuera ella quién forzase la situación.

—Por supuesto que les cobraré. Este cuerpo no puede ser visto gratis— le dijo Nami toda orgullosa, y con el cuerpo que tenía era como para no estarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me cobraste por vértelo?

Si Luffy mostraba confusión, Nami lo que mostraba era un rubor que, de ser Luffy más espabilado, habría descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pelinegro.

Nami trató de apurar para llegar cuanto antes a la costa pero Luffy se le había quedado mirando para ella como si, realmente, estuviera esperando por una respuesta. Obviamente no había mucho que hacer en el _Mini Merry 2_ pero la akage esperaba que, con la cercanía de la costa, la atención de Luffy no fuera ella.

—¿Nami?— o tal vez no—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

La akage pensó que si accedía a sus preguntas podría hacer tiempo ya que no veía ningún peligro en cualesquiera que pudieran ser las preguntas que le hiciera Luffy.

—Claro, Luffy. ¿Qué pasa?

Nami trató de mostrarse tranquila y animada. Nada de mostrar su nerviosismo ante el hecho de que estuviera a solas con Luffy teniendo la capacidad de poder verla completamente desnuda.

—¿Por qué os cubrís el pecho las chicas?

La akage se volvió hacia Luffy para encontrárselo mirando, con profunda, pero inocente, curiosidad a los pechos de Nami mientras ladeaba la cabeza rítmicamente a ambos lados. La sorpresa de verse como el objeto de atención de Luffy, sobre todo por ser sus pechos quienes tenían dicha atención, provocó que cogiera mal una ola y dieran un brinco. Mal asunto cuando se va a cierta velocidad que casi hizo que volcaran el bote.

Cuando todo se calmó dio gracias a no haberse dado ningún golpe fuerte. En realidad se encontraba sobre algo lo suficientemente blando para que no le hiciera daño si se golpease contra ello.

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Sobre todo porque parecía que dijera su nombre aunque de una manera, prácticamente, ininteligible.

—¿Sí?— preguntó al tiempo que, aún de rodillas, se sentaba sobre la cubierta.

—¡Casi no podía respirar!— dijo Luffy mientras trataba de devorar todo el aire posible en sus pulmones.

Nami tenía el rostro del mismo color que su cabello al darse cuenta de que había estado ahogando, no siendo su intención, a Luffy con sus pechos. ¿Y por qué esto lograba hacer que se ruborizase si ni pensó en ello cuándo _saludó_ a Usopp por primera vez luego de dos años separados?

_Porque Luffy es muy importante para ti de una manera diferente, Nami. Más que un nakama._

—¡Quítate de encima!— le gritó Nami.

Luffy se quedó en silencio mirando para Nami de manera extraña antes de señalar a ambos alternativamente con su índice.

—Pero si eres tú quién está encima de mí Nami.

Si pudiera ser posible, el rubor de Nami se intensificó aún más.

—Eso… ¡no importa!— dijo quitándose de encima y poniéndose nuevamente al timón del _Mini Merry 2_ con toda la intención del mundo de llegar cuanto antes a tierra para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

No pasaron ni diez segundos, eternos e insufribles, para que Luffy volviera a tomar la palabra. Tal vez por aburrimiento o, más bien, porque…

—No me has respondido, Nami.

_¿Responder?_ ¿Es qué había una pregunta a la que responder? Nami no estaba muy segura, puesto que trataba de apartar los acontecimientos recientes de su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas, Luffy? Mira, ya casi llegamos a la costa. Así que no me molestes ahora— le dijo Nami señalando a tierra.

—Vale, ¿pero por qué las chicas os cubrís los pechos?— volvió a preguntar Luffy con total naturalidad.

Y Nami recordó la pregunta. ¿Cómo no hacerlo dado el tema a tratar en la misma? Si no fuera porque sabía que Luffy no era como ciertos nakama de ambos, le habría podido tomar por otro de esos hentai.

Por lo menos ahora no reaccionó tan sorpresivamente que a punto los estuvo por tirar al agua. Claro que eso tampoco ayudaba a suavizar los nervios.

—Deja de preguntar tonterías, Luffy— le replicó toda nerviosa, y culpándose por no ser capaz de mantener el control de su voz.

—Bueno… pero es qué no lo entiendo. Los chicos no nos cubrimos pero vosotras sí, no tiene sentido— farfullaba Luffy casi para si mismo.

Nami no podía creerse que pudiera estar teniendo semejante conversación con Luffy pero, conociéndole, había dos posibilidades de cómo se movería dicha conversación: O le respondía, o esperaba a que otra cosa captase su atención. Y siendo Luffy podía ser cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

—No puedo creerme— ¿lo veis?— que me hagas semejante pregunta luego de haber compartido tanto tiempo con tal cantidad de hentai, Luffy.

—¿Quién, Zoro?— preguntó Luffy sin ningún atisbo de broma en su voz. Lo cual no hacía si no que sonara aún más gracioso.

Zoro, ¿hentai? La sola idea le sonaba absurda a Nami y algo imposible. Realmente es que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para lograr una imagen hentai de Zoro.

_… … …_

… …

…

Bueno, tal vez **sí** que era capaz de lograr imágenes hentai de Zoro pero no del tipo del cual estaban hablando pero, ¿de las otras? Por supuesto, seguía teniendo perfectamente bien la vista.

—¿Me estás diciendo que para ti, Zoro actúa igual que Sanji, Brook o Franky, incluso como Usopp?

—¿Y Chopper y Robin?— le recordó Luffy.

—¿En serio?— una cosa era la ingenuidad de Luffy pero esto parecía salirse del gráfico, si es que hubiera hecho uno primero—. ¿Es qué has visto a Zoro pidiéndome a mí o Robin que les mostrásemos las bragas?, ¿le has visto a él o a Chopper estar encima mía o de Robin diciéndonos todo tipo de halagos o elogios?

Y Luffy se puso a pensárselo en serio.

—Supongo que no. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Nami no se esperaba otra pregunta, y menos esta, por lo que fue cogida con la guardia baja y su respuesta surgió antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensársela y poder ocultar sus propios deseos.

—Bueno porque no te están agobiando todo el rato y malo porque, en cambio, es como si no tuviera consciencia de tu presencia. Como si no importases y fueras igual que cualquier otro nakama.

—Pero no lo eres, Nami— la akage miró de soslayo a Luffy con cierta ¿esperanza? en su mirada—. Todos sois diferentes.

—Claro. Todos lo somos.

—E importante para mí— añadió Luffy. Nami se volvió hacia el pelinegro pero este ya tenía la vista al frente mientras gritaba a la cercanía, apenas unos metros, de la costa—. ¡Ya llegamos!

Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como Luffy estiró el brazo para agarrarse a la rama de un árbol y se alejó a gran velocidad de su lado.

_Por supuesto que sí,_ suspiró Nami_, igual que siempre._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Espero que, partes del capítulo, hayan tenido gracia -.-U

Por lo menos ya están en tierra y eso puede asegurarnos ¿qué? Pues más momentos de interés :P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Turbación**

Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscarle una respuesta a lo del por qué las chicas se cubrían el pecho. Como había supuesto, la atención de Luffy rápidamente se volcó en otra cosa. Y con la costa cerca…

Nami no tardó mucho en encontrar un lugar perfecto para ocultar el_ Mini Merry 2_ e ir en busca del baka de su senchou antes de que este se metiera y, por tanto, la metiera en alguno de los problemas que siempre parecían estar persiguiendo al pelinegro. Tanto por su ingenuidad como por consciencia personal de lo que se debe hacer.

El grito de una chica dejó claro que el problema se le había adelantado. Una vez más.

Una vez puesto el pie en tierra la akage salió corriendo en dirección al origen de aquellos gritos que resultaban totalmente reconocibles, no la persona que gritaba sino el motivo de sus gritos. Ni siquiera el encontrarse ante ella con un muro de unos, casi, tres metros logró detener el ímpetu de su avance.

Tras el muro se encontraba la zona ajardinada de una casa, bastante grande pero sin llegar a la mansión de Kaya, y en dónde había una, invitadora, piscina y, a su lado, lo que parecía ser una mucho más pequeña. Talvez podían entrar cuatro personas, o cinco algo juntas. Aunque bien podía ser esa su intención.

Precisamente en esa pequeña piscina, o bañera al aire libre, o lo que fuera, se encontraba la muchacha que había gritado, y seguía toda histérica mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, ahora empapada. Ante ella, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por su parte, estaba Luffy sonriendo muy contento de sí mismo. En verdad algo que podía malinterpretarse claramente debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero, a pesar de dicha situación, Nami no pudo dejar de echarle un vistazo a la chica que, aparte de una larga melena akage, no liso sino con ciertas ondas, poseía un generoso par de pechos aunque, advirtió para sí misma, no mayores que los que ella poseía. El rostro de la muchacha, que en una situación normal resultaría dulce y aniñado, dando un gran contraste con las impresionantes curvas de su cuerpo, ahora mostraba más pánico que enfado.

_¿Se pensará que el baka de Luffy pueda tener la intención de abusar de ella? pero si solamente es verle para darse cuenta de que…_

Los pensamientos de Nami se detuvieron cuando Luffy volvió el rostro hacia ella llamándole la atención agitando los brazos y con esa amplia sonrisa mientras no dejaba de repetir que había encontrado una chica desnuda y que, por primera vez parece que había escuchado lo que Nami le había explicado y le quedó bien grabado, era cosa suya. Por raro que sonase aquello no era de extrañar el equívoco al que llegó aquella chica.

Lo peor fue cuando los ojos celestes de aquella chica vieron como Nami se acercaba, con paso pesado y rostro serio, molesto, y llegó a la conclusión de que, una de dos, o Luffy tenía un fetiche por las chicas akage de grandes pechos, o que estaba en alguna especie de búsqueda de este tipo de chicas en concreto. ¿Para qué? Bueno, no era la primera vez que tenía compañía masculina pero sí la primera que se invitó por cuenta propia.

—¡Cierra el pico y deja de asustar a la pobre chica!— le gritó Nami propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi le sacó los ojos de sus órbitas. El chichón resultante era pavoroso—. ¿Es qué no ves que no puedes ir entrando en las casas de los demás simplemente porque te _apetezca_?

Vale, tal vez no la mejor palabra para decir en este contexto porque no hizo sino que la chica perdiera algo de color en el rostro. Ciertamente parecía haberle confirmado sus peores sospechas acerca de Luffy.

—No es justo que me pegues— se quejó Luffy frotándose el fuerte golpe de su cabeza—. Además de que no entré en la casa— le dijo señalando lo obvio puesto que estaban fuera de la casa.

—Casa, propiedad. ¡No deberías entrar en la propiedad de otros como si fueras un ladrón!

El golpe recibido, la situación en la que se encontraba entre dos chicas de semejante apariencia. Una nakama y una desconocida. Ambas, presuntamente, desnudas y una de ellas metida en el agua. Todo se esfumó a un lado cuando Luffy miró para Nami con ese gesto de profunda seriedad que, en ocasiones, se le formaba en su rostro.

—No soy ningún ladrón, Nami. Soy un kaizoku… como tú— y entonces regresó aquella amplia sonrisa—. ¡Pero yo seré el próximo Kaizoku-ou!

La desconocida ahora si que se veía en un problema mayor puesto que no solamente eran desconocidos, sino desconocidos que eran kaizoku. Ahora pensaba que la posibilidad de que abusaran de ella había aumentado de manera exponencial.

Nami se dio una palmada en el rostro ante lo dicho por Luffy ya que se esperó la obvia reacción de la chica. El salir corriendo y alejarse todo lo posible de ellos. Algo que ocurrió aunque, del miedo y las prisas, se dejó atrás la mojada toalla.

—Oi, Nami, ¿sabes por qué se ha ido corriendo?— le preguntó Luffy viendo alejarse a la muchacha o, en concreto, viendo alejarse la parte de atrás, desnuda, de la chica. Donde Nami pudo comprobar que también le ganaba teniendo mejor culo que el que poseía la desconocida—. ¡¿No será la hora de comer?!

—¡Lo qué pasa es que la asustaste diciendo que somos kaizoku!— le gritó Nami a Luffy, aunque la chica también lo escuchó y no hizo sino correr con más prisa—. Genial…

—Ah, es verdad. Siempre se me olvida que nosotros somos los malos— recordó Luffy antes de reír con ganas ante dicho detalle—. Shishishishi pero, por lo menos, ahora sabemos que es a los chicos los que le sucede algo.

Decir que Nami estaba sorprendida porque Luffy fuera consciente de ello sería algo más que lógico, sino fuera porque se equivocaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No decías qué éramos nosotros quienes os veíamos desnudas cuando en realidad estáis vestidas?— ¿veis? Así es cómo Luffy sorprende a los demás—. Pues a esa chica también la veía desnuda.

Nami no pudo evitar, ni ganas para ello, en rodar los ojos ante la afirmación de Luffy. Por lo menos parecía ser que no se había recreado con la visión de la chica desnuda como estaba segura de que habrían hecho los hentai de sus nakama.

—Yo también la veía desnuda.

Si Nami se imaginó que Luffy llegaría a la conclusión correcta debido a lo bien que parecía estar llevando la situación pues, sin lugar a dudas, se equivocó de pleno.

—¡¿ERES UN HOMBRE?! Pero si en los baños de Arabasta…— el recuerdo no hizo sino ruborizar a Luffy y, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer, a Nami también— ¿es qué has perdido tus kintama?

Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino que Luffy se ganara un buen par de puñetazos por parte de Nami. No solamente la acusaba de ser hombre sino, aún por encima, eunuco.

—¡Claro que no!— mejor no decir "¡Claro que no soy un hombre!" para evitar la palabra prohibida siendo dicha por sí misma—. ¡Soy una chica! El continuo flirteo por parte de Sanji debería ser prueba suficiente. ¿O le has visto alguna vez ir tras los tíos de la misma manera que va tras las chicas?

Y Luffy se lo pensó.

—Me parece que no— y va el tío y dice que, solamente, le parece—. Aunque no sé lo que ha hecho durante estos dos años.

Nami soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Claro, como si Sanji hubiera estado persiguiendo hombres durante estos dos años— descartó Nami con un gesto de la mano y tono condescendiente.

— — — — —

Ajeno a ellos dos, en el Sunny, dicho nakama estornudó.

—¿Sanji?— la preocupación de Chopper audible en su voz—. ¿Te has resfriado?

—Claro que no— su seriedad dio paso a una de esas pervertidas caras que suele poner y que, con su delicada situación, le hacía correr un grave peligro de desangrado por vía nasal—. Estoy seguro de que alguna preciosa chica estará hablando de mí.

—Es probable que sean los ¡Supaaa! que te ayudaron durante estos dos pasados años. Es normal el pensar así dado que se estuvo dos años en contacto.

No podía decirse que fue lo que más traumatizó a Sanji, si la idea de que fueran aquellos okama quienes estuvieran hablando de él o lo de haber estado en _contacto_ con ellos durante dos, eternos e inmisericordiosos, años.

— — — — —

—Soy una chica— Nami le dejó claras las cosas a Luffy— y el motivo por el que veía desnuda a esa chica es, precisamente, porque estaba desnuda ya que se disponía a usar la piscina o bañera o lo que sea esto.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de eso?— siguió quejándose Luffy no muy convencido de la explicación, lógica por su parte, de Nami.

Una sombra de peligro cruzó la mirada de la akage que acercó su rostro contra el de Luffy de manera que este, al echarse hacia atrás, tropezó y quedó en sentado en el suelo totalmente indefenso.

—Porque lo estoy, ¿de acuerdo, Luffy?— le aseguró con sus manos en las caderas e inclinada, peligrosamente, hacia él.

El pelinegro asintió nerviosamente y siguió nervioso, aunque Nami apartó la vista de él, debido a que, en la postura en la que Nami se encontraba, le estaba ofreciendo un primer plano de sus pechos, casi restregándoselos contra la cara. Y, a pesar de todo, no pudo dejar de pensar que, vistos así de cerca, además de grandes, se les veía dúctiles al tacto.

—Luffy…

La súbita llamada por parte de Nami pilló a Luffy totalmente absorto, sin saber cómo quedó así, en los pechos de su nakama por lo que se puso en pie de un salto sin poder evitar que una de sus manos golpeara, aunque de manera nada violenta, el pecho derecho de la akage.

Al instante esta retrocedió cubriéndose los pechos, y sintiendo el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas de la misma manera en que lo hacía en las propias de Luffy que movía su mirada a cualquier sitio a excepción de Nami.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Luffy todo nervioso.

Nami era consciente de que había sido un inocente accidente, y que Luffy no había pretendido el tocarle uno de sus senos de manera consciente o, tal vez, libidinosa. Pero, para su propia sorpresa, se percató de que, no muy en el fondo, el que Luffy no tuviera ningún tipo de deseo hacia ella la hacía sentirse menospreciada y muy poca cosa.

_Ya sabes cómo es Luffy así que no te hagas ahora la víctima._

Era cierto y lo sabía pero, a pesar de ello, no era que no le hiciera daño a su ego. ¿Para qué cuidarse tanto y trabajar la sensualidad de su bello cuerpo si no lograba atraer la atención de… bueno, _esa_ persona en concreto?

—Debemos buscar a otra gente que, en esta ocasión, vaya vestida para que podamos comprobar quién está realmente afectado por lo que sea que esté trastornando con nuestra perspectiva— Luffy se quedó allí en silencio y con el viento meciendo su cabello negro, de la misma manera que parecía que pasase por el interior de su cabeza, como si esta estuviera totalmente vacía. En realidad Luffy solamente entendió que había que encontrar más gente.

—Sí, vale pero, ¿por dónde?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Y a Nami no le habría gustado nada más que decirle que lo único que tenía que hacer era el caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba. Porque ella no quería ser parte de su vida o de su futuro, de su sueño. No, no quería. Porque ella sabía que sí era parte de su vida, de su futuro y de su sueño.

Porque su vida, su futuro y su sueño también formaban parte de ella.

—Sígueme— y esa una respuesta mejor— y no te meterás en más líos.

Realmente era algo que no podía pasarle a nadie más que a ella. El tener que llevar a la persona que había ganado su corazón gracias a su sinceridad, e inocencia, cuyo espíritu lograba dar sentido al caótico mundo que los rodeaba en vez de ahogarla en la pena que existía, en busca de una chica para que pudiera decirle si la veía desnuda.

_¡Viva yo!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Por muy poco estuvieron a punto de encontrar una aclaración de a quién le está sucediendo algo pero va Luffy y tuvo que encontrarse con una chica ya desnuda de antemano -.-U

Por supuesto que tuve que molestar un poquito a Sanji porque, en realidad, si estuvo persiguiendo hombres durante estos dos años. Al tiempo de que también le perseguían a él hahahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Turbación**

En el cuarto de derrota se encontraba Robin leyendo uno de sus libros pero, a pesar de sus intentos por mantener su concentración fija en la lectura, su mente no dejaba de regresar a lo sucedido en el puesto de vigía con Zoro. Sus palabras sobre el segundo poneglyph de Arabasta.

_Más allá de los Cielos… el Fuego Destructor… Padre de todos… vela para castigar… aquellos que se encuentran por encima…_

En verdad a Robin no se le asemejaba una posible indicación hacia los poneglyphs del Siglo en Blanco, a pesar de la referencia "Más allá de los Cielos". Luego de haber leído lo que ponía acerca del Plutón, Robin estaba segura de que esto no era sino otra indicación sobre un Arma de la Antigüedad.

¿Pero cuál sería?

Resultaba muy curioso que pudiera haber dos referencias a dos Armas distintas en un mismo país, en un mismo reino, pero ninguna indicación sobre el Siglo en Blanco.

Por lo que había aprendido, Robin tenía la certeza de que el Mundo, o ciertas personas en concreto, se relacionaban con los poneglyphs de una manera en particular y en sus consecuencias.

Están los que pueden estar protegiendo los poneglyphs; y estos pueden ser mensajes que señalen el camino para descubrir la Verdad sobre el Siglo en Blanco como indicadores de la existencia de un Arma de la Antigüedad. Luego están personas, como Franky, Iceburg o su maestro Tom, que guardan y protegen los planos de dichas Armas. Permitiendo la posibilidad de construirlas. Y, por último, tienen que estar aquellos que, como los que protegen los poneglyphs, están protegiendo las Armas de la Antigüedad porque está claro que aún existen en este Mundo.

—No me puedo concentrar— se dijo Robin emitiendo un suspiro al darse cuenta de que aún seguía en la misma página luego de un cuarto de hora—. Hay tantas posibilidades de dañar el mundo y a quienes lo habitan que no me extraña que se temiera a los sabios de Ohara por mucho que solamente quisieran saber la Verdad. Pero se trata de una Verdad que el Sekai Seifu no quiere que se sepa. Algo que podría acabar con ellos y el poder que poseen. Algo por lo que no dudaron en acabar con Ohara.

En cubierta, el espectáculo principal estaba siendo dado por Sanji que no dejaba de cambiar de actitud a cada poco. Yendo de la pena porque Nami hubiera desembarcado, dejándole atrás, como la ira porque Luffy estuviera con ella y pudiera deleitarse ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de la akage— claro que la imagen de un pervertido y lujurioso Luffy solamente podía formarse en la mente de Sanji—. El resto de sus nakama presentes en cubierta se mostraban mucho más tranquilos puesto que no existía ningún peligro por el que tuvieran que acabar pagando, tanto monetariamente como dolorosamente en sus carnes.

—¿Realmente que crees qué pueda estar sucediendo?— le preguntó Usopp a Franky.

Su nakama estaba tan tranquilo tomándose un botellín de cola, que por el tamaño sería más bien un barril, con la vista en la isla.

—Es algo muy extraño— apoyado contra el mástil mayor, bocabajo y el cuello retorcido, Brook estaba tomando un te—, aunque habría que cambiar la definición de extraño con esta tripulación, pero me parece que puedan estar engañándonos para echarse unas risas.

—Y sacarnos nuestros ahorros— añadió Usopp—. Por lo menos por parte de Nami.

—No creo que Robin se prestase a hacer algo así— intervino Chopper—. Es algo que no va con su carácter.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón. Sería más normal el que nos quebrara los huesos por verla desnuda— dijo Franky—. O algo peor.

Usopp se rió sin gracia alguna.

—Sí, y a estas alturas ya no nos quedaría ni uno sano.

Los mugiwara se rieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo cierto que resultaban sus palabras. Por suerte que Robin no decidió actuar de manera violenta o habría que pensarse en aumentar el tamaño de la consulta de Chopper.

Precisamente alguien le tocó en el hombro al pequeño mugiwara.

—¿Nani?

A su lado se encontró uno de los brazos _fleur_ de Robin haciéndole señas para que le siguiera. Bueno, no a él sino a la hilera de brazos _fleur_ que llevaban hasta, por lo que podía verse, el cuarto de derrota.

—Voy a ver que quiere Robin— les avisó a sus dos nakama.

Por desgracia el fino oído de Sanji también le escuchó y se volvió al instante hacia ellos. Su ardiente mirada se centró en aquella multitud de brazos _fleur_.

—¡NO!— gritó Sanji deteniendo, del susto que le pegó, a Chopper—. ¡Yo iré a ver— y nunca mejor dicho— lo que quiere Robin-chwan!

Solamente fue dar un par de pasos en esa dirección, aunque con tal velocidad que casi logró cruzar la cubierta con ellos, para que Franky y Usopp lo blocasen derribándolo.

—Ve a ver que quiere Nico Robin— le dijo Franky mientras terminaba de encadenar a Sanji— que nosotros nos aseguraremos de que este no ponga en peligro su vida.

Para estar más seguros, Usopp volvió a ponerle una capucha cubriéndole toda la cabeza a Sanji.

—Muy bien. Voy corriendo— y así lo hizo Chopper cambiando a su walk point para dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de derrota.

En cubierta se quedaron el resto de mugiwara en dónde, a pesar de las apariencias de algunos de ellos, el que más se hacía notar era Sanji encadenado y encapuchado.

—Mmm, ¿no creéis qué sería mejor que, en lugar de esa capucha, le pusiéramos una máscara?— les preguntó Brook con mucha calma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

—¿Una máscara?— preguntó Usopp—. ¿Como la del gran héroe Sogeking?

—Me parece que este tío con una máscara le haría parecerse una barbaridad al baka aquel que tenía su misma cara— apuntó Franky.

Por supuesto que no se hizo esperar las protestas por parte de Sanji.

—¡ESE KUSO BAKA NO SE PARECE A MÍ EN NADA!— claro que Brook no pudo, ni quiso reprimir, evitar reírse ante dicho recuerdo—. ¡Kuso hone! ¡Haré sopa contigo cuando me suelte!

Las risas de Brook se tornaron alarido ante dicha amenaza.

Ajeno a los quehaceres de sus nakama Chopper bajó hasta llegar al cuarto de derrota en donde se despidió de él el último brazo _fleur_ antes de desaparecer.

—Gracias por venir, Chopper— le saludó Robin.

—No, no es nada— dijo él agarrándose el sombrero y mirando para sus pezuñas—. ¿Qué querías de mí, Robin?— le preguntó pero, al no ver por dónde caminaba, estuvo a punto de chocarse contra la mesa central.

—Cuidado, Chopper— le detuvo Robin antes de que eso sucediera—. Debes ver por donde caminas si no quieres tener un accidente.

Chopper levantó la vista y se percató de que había estado a punto de chocar con la mesa y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Arigatou, Robin— le agradeció mirando para su nakama pero, recordando la actitud de sus nakama, volvió a apartar la vista.

—¿Ocurre algo, Chopper?— podía notarse una sonrisa en los labios de Robin.

—No, yo,… bueno. Se supone que no debería mirarte porque te encuentras, de alguna manera, desnuda.

El nerviosismo en su voz resultaba demasiado adorable.

—¿Te importa?

¿Si le importaba? Bueno, en realidad no mucho pero a sus nakama si parecía importarles viendo su reacción. Aunque Zoro y Luffy reaccionaban de manera completamente distinta.

—A mí no— le respondió finalmente Chopper.

—A mí tampoco— le dijo Robin—. Además de que eres nuestro isha.

Exactamente. ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto un médico incapaz de atender la visión de un cuerpo desnudo?

Chopper se rió ante dicha realidad. Y mucho más tranquilo y confiado se sentó al lado de Robin.

—¿Qué me querías?

Ya sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que Chopper pudiera acordarse de algo más que Zoro pero, a pesar de ello, era algo que tenía que terminar de descartar para que no le pesase continuamente la posibilidad.

—¿Recuerdas un incidente en el desierto de Arabasta junto a Luffy y Zoro?— no se le hacía extraño decir su nombre sino todo lo contrario pues le salía con suma facilidad. Casi le hacía preguntarse por qué habría esperado tanto tiempo para llamarle por su nombre—. ¿En dónde os encontrasteis un enorme cubo de piedra con glifos en una de sus caras?

—Sí, por supuesto. Algo así no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente— le respondió contento de poder serle de algún tipo de ayuda a Robin—. Me sonaba haber visto ese tipo de caracteres en un libro, o algunos de ese estilo— Chopper, como no era tonto, ni mucho menos, intuía por dónde iban las intenciones de Robin y, ahí, sí que no podía serle de ayuda—. Pero yo no sé leerlos.

Robin no mostró ningún gesto de lástima por ello pero, el que hubiera sacado semejante tema luego de tanto tiempo, dejaba claro su interés por él y, al no poder obtener nada más que la confirmación de la existencia del cubo, seguro que sí lamentaba el no poder averiguar algo más del mismo.

—No pasa nada. Si pertenece al río poneglyph supongo que podría haber indicado la localización del que había en Skypiea o, simplemente, otra arma— _aunque sería muy extraño el que hubiera la localización de dos armas en un mismo lugar_—. Hay que dejarse llevar por la corriente de la historia.

Justo cuando Chopper le iba a preguntar por qué, por lo menos, no le preguntó a Rayleigh la localización de los poneglyphs, el Sunny se balanceó violentamente al ritmo de una explosión.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?— gritó Chopper levantándose del suelo.

—Marines.

En cubierta, el resto de los mugiwara se encontraban discutiendo que rumbo de acción deberían tomar contando que Luffy y Nami se encontraban en la isla. Lo que dejaba fuera de toda discusión el huir de esta situación. Era solamente un navío de la marina pero todos estaban de acuerdo de que, mientras discutían en estos momentos, ya debían estar pidiendo refuerzos y planeando alguna maniobra para atraparlos.

—No importa a quien envíen— dijo Zoro con absoluta tranquilidad—. Lo único que debemos hacer es derrotarlos y enviarlos al fondo del mar.

—¿Y si nos mandan otra Buster Call?— intervino Usopp.

—Yo preferiría que fuera una _Bustie Call_— dijo Brook—. Al verme sabrán que soy de los que van directos _to bone_. No obstante yo soy solamente huesos y me es muy sencillo tener _a boner_. Yo ho ho ho.

Sanji y Franky se unieron a los deseos de Brook y, por mucha reticencia inicial que tuviera, las imágenes que provocaban esos tres acabaron por incluir a Usopp en el grupo de los que esperaban un barco repleto de chicas llevando, únicamente, bustiers.

En verdad, situaciones como esta, si fueran de conocimiento público, lograrían que dejasen de considerar a los mugiwara como una banda de locos y los tacharan, directamente y sin ningún tipo de duda, como una banda hentai. Y eso sin saber del problema en el que se encontraban en estos momentos o de la misión que estaban llevando a cabo Luffy y Nami.

—¿Qué sucede?— apareció Chopper corriendo por cubierta—. ¿Nos están atacando?— fue entonces cuando vio las caras que ponían sus tres nakama—. ¿Y ahora qué les ha sucedido?

Zoro no se molestó en señalar lo obvio sino que mantuvo su atención en el buque de la marina. Chopper no tardó en seguir la mirada de sus nakama.

—¡Marines!― gritó asustado―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer.

—Lo único que se puede hacer— aclaró Zoro antes de disponerse a desenvainar sus katana—. Ahora mismo acabo con ellos.

Aquellos tres se abalanzaron sobre Zoro para impedirle el que atacase al buque de la marina, a sabiendas de que, a pesar de la distancia, sería más que capaz de mandarlo a pique. Y ellos querían ver a las _busties_… Sí, ya se creían incluso sus propias fantasías.

—¿Pero qué está sucediendo en esa nave?— preguntó el marine al ver como aquellos tres trataban de contener a Zoro—. ¿Estará produciéndose un motín?

—Señor, alguien más acaba de aparecer en cubierta desde la zona de popa— indicó otro marine que llevaba sus propios prismáticos—. Parece ser…

Lo que menos le gustaba era que le dejasen con la duda en el aire.

—¿De quién se trata?— le inquirió con voz grave el taichou de la nave.

—¡Es… parece ser… Nico Robin!— respondió con voz nerviosa al encontrarse ante, más o menos, una de las personas más buscadas por la Marina y el Sekai Seifu—. Pero parece que… le sucede algo… extraño— añadió al verla con más tranquilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pero la pregunta del taichou no obtuvo la pronta respuesta que requería—. ¡Marine!

El grito pareció despertar al subordinado del trance en el que había parecido caer.

—Sí, yo, bueno… es que parece como… como si estuviera— si balbucease algo más nunca acabaría por dar la respuesta que le habían ordenado dar—… ¡desnuda!

Al momento, tras un segundo en el que todos los presentes asimilaron aquella revelación, todos corrieron hacia el extremo de la nave que daba hacia donde se encontraba el Sunny y sacaron sus prismáticos para tratar de comprobar la veracidad de aquella afirmación. No obstante habían visto la nueva fotografía con la que actualizaron el cartel de Robin tras el incidente de Enies Lobby.

Robin caminaba con total tranquilidad hacia sus nakama dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a la nave de la Marina pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por su presencia. Cualquiera de sus nakama, ella incluida, podía encargarse de un buque de guerra de la Marina si fuera necesario.

Dando muestras de la monstruosa fuerza que poseía el kenshi de los mugiwara, se quitó de encima a sus tres nakama lanzándolos por cubierta. Por muy poco su frente no quedó oculta bajo una palpitante vena.

—¡Bakayarou! Debería cortaros a trozos y arrojaros por la borda para que pudierais ser útiles de alguna manera.

—¿Y de qué serviría eso?— le preguntó Robin que se detuvo a su lado.

Zoro le dedicó una ceja enarcada dejando claro su sorpresa por el aspecto que llevaba su nakama.

—Si Nami fuera como tú ya no tendría posibilidad de exigir pagos por verla desnuda— dijo Chopper poniéndose justo en medio de Zoro y Robin.

—Pues servirían de carnaza para Reyes del Mar— dijo con total tranquilidad ganándose unas risas por parte de Robin—. ¿Nani? Es una utilidad como cualquier otra.

Robin se volvió en dirección del barco de la Marina mientras escuchaba como Zoro, por el bien de sus nakama, envainaba sus katana, dejando su amenaza solamente en eso, una amenaza que no se llevaría a cabo, por lo menos por ahora.

Chopper se subió a la barandilla, sin perderse la mirada de advertencia por parte de Zoro por su afán de caerse al agua, sino la de lanzarse para ayudar a cualquiera de sus nakama que se hubieran caído primero, para observar con gran atención los movimientos que se sucedían en la nave de la Marina.

Los tres mugiwara, una vez de regreso en cubierta, se pusieron en pie gritándole de todo a Zoro pero pronto se callaron al ver que Robin se encontraba allí mismo. No era por delicadeza, aunque Sanji probablemente sí cerró la boca por eso, sino por el aspecto que llevaba y que, finalmente, ocultaba su cuerpo a los ojos de sus nakama.

Y lo de ocultar se refería solamente a tres zonas en concreto y que eran ocultadas por sendas toallas de mano que estaban siendo utilizadas como objetos de censura habiendo sido colocadas ante sus pechos, justo sobre la zona de sus pezones, ante su sexo y sobre su trasero, aunque aquí casi no era necesario, salvo con ciertos movimientos que se realizasen.

Por supuesto que las toallas estaban sujetadas por varios de los _brazos fleur_ de Robin pero estos no salían de su cuerpo, puesto que eso no haría sino que las toallas desaparecieran como lo hacía toda ropa en contacto con su cuerpo. En verdad surgían de las mismísimas toallas, junto a unas cuantas _piernas fleur_ que se movían siguiendo al cuerpo de Robin para ocultar aquellas partes tan delicadas de su _anatomía_.

Lo que sucedía, y por eso daba esa sensación de completa desnudez, ahora más que nunca, salvo cuando realmente se encuentra desnuda, es que llevaba unas de sus más escuetas prendas de vestir. La parte superior de un bikini y unos hot pants que ocultaban, y resaltaban, lo justo marcándolo con exagerada intensidad.

Por ello lo único que se veía era mucha carne expuesta, con esa suave piel suya, y una par de escuetas toallas cubriendo esas zonas concretas. Normal que se llegase a pensar que se pudiera encontrar completamente desnuda.

Estaba eso y, por supuesto, la imaginación de las personas. Y esta no tiene límites. Menos cuando se alimenta con un cuerpo como el que posee Robin.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Un capítulo de tranquilidad, y con Robin encontrando la manera de poder caminar sin que la _vean_ desnuda aunque… como bien se dice, la imaginación es muy poderosa.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Turbación**

Para sorpresa de todos, en los que se podía incluir a los marines, Sanji se puso a llorar… de pena, o rabia, por lo que podía ver, o no, de Robin.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?— le preguntó Franky extrañado ante semejante reacción por parte de su nakama.

—¡Es qué no me gusta la censura!— dijo entre lamentos.

Si bien tanto Zoro como Robin lograron controlarse, aunque no podían creerse lo que habían tenido que escuchar, los otros mugiwara cayeron de narices contra la cubierta de la impresión. Bueno, Brook no porque no tenía nariz pero…

—En tu caso es mejor que Robin esté _censurada_ porque podrías acabar totalmente desangrado— le recordó Usopp.

Por supuesto que Sanji tenía otra opinión bien distinta.

—¡De eso nada!— las lágrimas olvidadas mientras adoptaba una postura elocuente y admirable—. ¡Antes prefiero la muerte a la censura!

Sus nakama le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que, más que censura, lo que prefería era ver a las chicas desnudas.

_¿Y quién no?_, pensaron esos tres antes de volver su atención hacia Zoro que, al sentirse observado, se volvió dedicándoles una mirada asesina que logró que dejaran de mirar para él.

—Inutilízales los cañones— dijo Zoro con un tono serio pero que no podía definirse realmente ya que podía ser tanto una orden como, simplemente, una idea.

Robin no pensó mucho en ello puesto que le parecía una acción lógica de tomar puesto que, aunque dudaba mucho de que algún cañonazo llegase a impactar en el Sunny, sobre todo con tantos de sus nakama presentes, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Desde la cubierta del Sunny se podía ver la algarabía que se montó en el buque de la Marina cuando Robin empezó a usar los propios cañones para acabar con los mismos disparándolos entre ellos. Con esto y bloqueando las bocas para reventarlos no tuvo mucho problema en dejar al buque sin un cañón utilizable.

—Oi, Nico Robin. No es nada justo el que tengas tú sola toda la diversión— se quejó Franky antes de bloquear una de las patadas de Sanji como resultado del duro tono usado para con la morena.

Mientras tanto, Zoro siguió dando órdenes, o sugiriendo ideas.

—_**Midori Boshi Sargasso**_.

El disparo de Usopp rebotó contra la superficie del mar un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo y hundirse justo al lado del buque. Se pudo ver, con buena vista, que cada impacto contra el agua fue liberando las algas de este _Pop Green_.

Antes de que los marines pudieran tratar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo el buque se encontró atrapado en un mar de sargazos que les impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento, tanto defensivo como ofensivo, igual que un intento de huída.

Se habían convertido en un blanco perfecto, e indefenso.

—Tiro al blanco en la caseta de la feria— anunció Usopp todo orgulloso de su perfecto movimiento. Un ataque sin fisuras.

Ni que decir que al instante empezó a sonar la sirena en el buque anunciando una rápida huída en los botes salvavidas. Claro que, más que la sirena, lo que les puso en marcha fueron los disparos por parte de Usopp y Franky que, sorprendentemente, o no tanto, ninguno de ellos impactó en un solo bote salvavidas.

Sanji parecía más interesado en seguir comiéndose con los ojos a Robin, a pesar de seguir maldiciendo por la absurda _censura_ que no servía para nada bueno. Además tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo puesto que sus ataques no eran útiles en larga distancia. Aunque tampoco lo eran los de Brook pero este, a pesar de su condición de usuario de Akuma no mi, sorprendió a todos al ponerse a correr sobre el agua en dirección al buque de la Marina.

Zoro lanzaba unas simples estocadas que cortaron los mástiles del buque y que se convirtieron en blancos móviles para Usopp y Franky.

—¿A qué va Brook hasta allí?— preguntó Chopper que veía con interés la asombrosa puntería de sus nakama.

—Si lo hubiéramos hundido de primeras no habría pasado nada de esto— claro que, de haberlo hecho, no habrían tenido este rato de sana diversión.

Mientras tanto, en el buque, Brook iba preguntando al tiempo que esquivaba y contraatacaba con los pocos marines que se atrevían a encararlo, en dónde se encontraban las _busties_. Por desgracia para él los poquísimos que le ofrecieron una respuesta válida para sus preguntas solamente lograron quebrar sus sueños y esperanzas.

Finalmente los ataques de los mugiwara acabaron por afectar de gravedad al buque que empezó a hundirse por lo que ya era hora de que todos los que aún quedaban atrás abandonasen la nave.

Brook solamente pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de regresar al buque por haberse empezado a hundir.

—No voy a poder hacerlo— se lamentó Brook—. ¡Se me ha subido un gemelo! Claro que no tengo músculos porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho— por supuesto que el bromear con ello no le ayudaba para nada—. ¿No podrían llevarme con ustedes?— les preguntó a los marines.

Estos, como respuesta, le empezaron a disparar para tratar de, por lo menos, acabar con uno de los Mugiwara. Lamentablemente para ellos, Brook era demasiado ágil para que le acertaran, y Robin había tenido un ojo avizor sobre su nakama.

Unos treinta y seis _brazos fleur_ quebraron los huesos de aquellos marines que estaban disparando a Brook para que, acto seguido, un gigantesco _brazo fleur_, seguramente formado de unos buenos 200 _brazos fleur_, agarró a Brook y lo lanzó de regreso al Sunny cual dardo.

Afortunadamente para el músico de los Mugiwara, Franky lo agarró antes de que se estrellara o, desde el punto de vista del carpintero de los Mugiwara, antes de haber podido dañar al Sunny.

—Como siempre, la diversión siempre se acaba— anunció Usopp viendo como el buque estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo las aguas.

—¡Ah, mira allí!— gritó Chopper subido a la barandilla—. Los marines se dirigen a la isla en donde se encuentran Luffy y Nami. ¡Están en peligro!

Los nervios de Chopper acabaron por hacerle perder el equilibrio y caerse por la borda, por lo menos lo que tardó Robin en usar su hana hana no mi para detener su caída y devolverlo a bordo.

—Es cierto— estuvo de acuerdo Zoro sin reprimir un bostezo—. Pero fue su elección… el alistarse en la Marina.

Usopp y Franky asintieron de acuerdo.

—Menudo miedo— dijo Brook tratando de recuperar el aliento arrodillado en cubierta—. He visto pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos. Aunque, claro está…

—No tienes ojos porque eres solamente huesos— le interrumpió Chopper riéndose de la broma de su nakama.

Brook se acurrucó en una esquina de cubierta hundido por haberle sido robado una de sus clásicas bromas que, estaba seguro, habría hecho mucha gracia a sus nakama.

—Seguro que si Luffy se aburre con la misión unos cuantos marines para luchar un poco le subirán el ánimo— supuso Usopp.

—Bueno, viendo la manera en que se fueron, yo diría que nee-chan estaba más que dispuesta a subirle otras cos-…

—¡URUSEI, KUSO HENTAI!— lo último que Sanji necesitaba mientras tenía lejos a Nami era pensar en las _terribles_ posibilidades de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo estando a solas con Luffy.

— — — — —

Hacía ya unos buenos minutos que los dos mugiwara habían estado caminando en busca de personas para verlas desnudas. No, eso no sonó como debería. Cierto que estaban buscando personas, chicas para Luffy y chicos para Nami, para verlas pero no desnudas sino si las ven desnudas.

_¡Es qué resulta absurdo solamente pensarlo!_

Nami no estaba realizando dicha búsqueda sino que también se paraba a pensar en cuál podría ser el motivo por el que los chicos podían verla desnuda. Cierto que había sacado un buen pellizco para su tesoro privado pero también se estaba volviendo un lastre ya que no podían seguir con su viaje en esta situación. Sobre todo en lo concerniente a Sanji. Porque afectaría a Luffy y sus cinco comidas diarias.

—¿Has olido eso?

Solamente Monkey D. Luffy podría realizar semejante pregunta en lugar de la clásica "¿Has oído eso?". Pero, como con ambas se llegaba al mismo destino, Nami lo dejó pasar con la esperanza de que todo se solucionase y así poder regresar el Sunny.

—¿Por dónde?— le preguntó Nami ya que su olfato, cuando no se refiere a dinero, no era tan fino como el de Luffy.

—¡Por aquí huele delicioso!— dijo a punto de salir corriendo pero siendo detenido por la akage. Lo último que necesitaba era que se separasen en una isla desconocida.

—¡Ni se te ocurra salir corriendo dejándome atrás, Luffy!

Tenía que haberse esperado algo por el estilo cuando vio aquella amplia sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro puesto que ya la había visto muchas otras veces y siempre acababa siendo algo no muy agradable para ella.

En verdad ya debería estar acostumbrada pero es que le resulta imposible el hacerlo puesto que Luffy siempre lograba sorprenderla… para mal.

Nami no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa al ser levantada del suelo pero, por suerte, en esta ocasión Luffy la llevaba en brazos, estilo nupcial, y no con el brazo enroscado en su cintura y siendo arrastrada cual cometa.

Tal vez fuera… para bien.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que, desde el punto de vista de Luffy, estaba llevándola en brazos completamente desnuda. ¿Y si cualquier hombre que la viera también se la encontraba desnuda a sus ojos? ¿Qué pensarían de la imagen que estaban dando de esta forma?

Claro que esto también la hacía pensar, y cómo no hacerlo con semejante tema, en que esto pudiera llegar a darse pero con ella, realmente, desnuda. ¿A dónde podría haberla estado llevando con tantas prisas entonces?

Nami sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas por culpa de sus propios pensamientos, o fantasías, que la estaban atacando sin piedad. Recuerdos de su estancia en Skypiea y las palabras de Luffy acerca de lo suaves y esponjosas que eran las nubes. Si supiera que ese pensamiento siempre acudía a ella cada noche que pasó en Weatheria.

—¡Es ahí delante!

La voz de Luffy sacó a Nami de sus pensamientos y la devolvió al presente. Un presente en el que seguía en brazos del pelinegro provocando que las mejillas de Nami adquirieran el mismo tono que su cabello.

—¡Espera, Luffy!

No el mejor movimiento por su parte. Nami había cogido el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos y lo dirigió hacia el suyo para encararlo. Esto no hizo sino que Luffy perdiera el sentido de dirección, y equilibrio, provocando que tropezase y se fuera al suelo con su nakama. Por suerte tuvo la habilidad suficiente para evitar que ella pudiera golpearse contra el suelo pero no que, cuando se detuvieron, fuera Nami quién acabase boca arriba en el suelo cubierta por el cuerpo de Luffy.

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos, cerrados por obvias razones con respecto al accidente sufrido, se encontró con el rostro de Luffy apenas a unas pulgadas de distancia del suyo propio. Normal el que su mirada cayera hacia sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, Nami?— no podía decirse si la gran preocupación de Luffy por el bienestar de Nami era por su sola preocupación o por el miedo a las represalias que pudiera tener con él.

Sentía su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad y era consciente que no se debía, en su totalidad, al accidente sufrido, sino a la cercanía de Luffy. El sentir su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo y el ardor emitido por él. Su trabajada respiración no hacía sino aumentar la excitación del momento y Nami estaba empezando a sentir como su razón se nublaba por algo que, hasta el día de hoy, había podido mantener bien sujeta.

Su atracción y deseo por Luffy.

No, era algo mucho más intenso e importante que una simple necesidad física tan básica como resultaba ser el sexo. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera teniendo segundos pensamientos al respecto puesto que la atracción física formaba parte del conjunto que era esto que sentía por Luffy.

Sentía como su lengua humedecía los labios en un gesto instintivo y sintió un pálpito cuando vio como la mirada de Luffy cayó sobre ellos con… ¿curiosidad? Era demasiado para poder dejarlo pasar o controlarse. Si en este tipo de situación en la que se encontraban no terminase por suceder algo entre ellos, ¿qué sería necesario para que sucediera?, ¿cuándo ocurriría algo entre los dos si no lo hace cuando Luffy se encuentra sobre ella y sus cuerpos en tan íntimo contacto?

Y sin olvidarse de que, para ojos de Luffy, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda.

¡Desnuda y bajo él!

Entonces, si todo parecía haberse dado para que algo sucediera entre los dos, ¿por qué Luffy no parecía estar a punto de dar ese último paso para que ocurriese?

_¿Es qué no le gusto? ¿No siente lo mismo que siento yo por él?_

—¿… Luffy…?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Tras un poco de ¿diversión? a costa de los mugiwara en el Sunny, y de Sanji en particular por parte de Brook, volvemos con Nami y Luffy que acaban en una situación de lo más… comprometida.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Turbación**

Por un momento llegó a creer que no la había escuchado, sobre todo por la manera en que parecía encontrarse en su propio mundo. Uno en el que los labios de Nami parecían ser de un principal interés por su parte.

Sintió la mano de Luffy deslizarse por su pierna, de manera que un creciente escalofrío fue recorriéndosela y haciendo, casi obligándola, a rodearle la cintura con dicha pierna. ¿Había sido cosa de Luffy o de ella propia justificándose con la situación en la que se encontraban?

¿Realmente importaba? No cuando aquellos labios estaban tan cerca de cubrir a los suyos propios que podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de ellos besándoselos primero.

Vio como se entreabrían sus labios y ella imitó dicho gesto haciendo que asomase la punta de su lengua entre ellos justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse y…

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Por lo menos fue capaz de reprimir el grito que ansiaba liberar pero, en cambio, su mirada airada dejaba claro como se sentía en estos momentos. Era como si hubiera algún tipo de conspiración para impedirle el poder besar a Luffy, porque eso era lo que quería hacer, ¿verdad?

_¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no podré hacerlo si no hacen más que interrumpirnos… y estaba tan cerca de lograrlo._

—¿Es qué necesita un dibujo?— le preguntó Nami mordazmente con un glacial tono de voz. Un tono que no fue comprendido por Luffy.

—Yo podría dibujárselo— dijo todo ilusionado.

Nami vio, con absoluto pavor, como la atención de Luffy había sido desviada completamente del hecho de que estaba a punto de besarla para centrarse ahora en la absurdez de hacer un dibujo de ellos besándose. ¡Pero sin darse cuenta de que sería mejor el besarse directamente que hacerlo con un dibujo!

—¡Nada de dibujos!— cortó Nami la tontería—. Y atrapa a ese…

Sus palabras tornaron en grito de sorpresa al tiempo que apartaba la vista.

—¿Ocurre algo, Nami?

¿En verdad le había hecho semejante pregunta? Una cosa es ser despistado pero otra muy diferente es el no darse cuenta de las obviedades. Por mucho que estas fueran lo que necesitaban en estos momentos.

—¿Es qué no ves que va completamente desnudo?

El rubor de Nami se debía más a la situación completa que al hecho de que el tipo ese estuviera desnudo. No es que la afectase ver a la gente desnuda aunque, en este caso, sería más por lo poco agraciado a la vista que por otra cosa.

Luffy se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso?— preguntó confuso con todo este asunto de la desnudez—. ¿Qué es una chica? Pero eso querría decir que tú realmente eres un hombr-…

Nami le cortó la tontería de golpe.

—¡Deja de repetir estupideces, Luffy!— apoyó sus palabras con un puñetazo en la cabeza del senchou de los mugiwara—. ¿No ves que es un hombre?

Dicho hombre se sentía algo, bastante, molesto por la atención que Luffy le estaba dedicando a su entrepierna y carraspeó un poco para hacer que apartase la mirada.

—Parece ser… pero es que casi no se le ven ni sus kintama ni su pen-…

—¡No digas esas cosas!— gritaron al tiempo Nami y el hombre.

Esto no le hizo sino gracia a Luffy.

—Deja de reírte y atrápalo de inmediato— le ordenó Nami.

Luffy, sin saber muy bien el motivo para ello, pero no queriendo encontrarse como destinatario de la ira de la akage, hizo lo que esta le ordenó y estirando su brazo atrapó al desconocido atrayéndolo junto a ellos. Por lo menos para atraparlo Luffy se había puesto de pie y quitado de encima de Nami.

_¿Y qué lo bueno de ello?_, se preguntó la akage al no sentir ya la calidez del contacto del cuerpo de Luffy sobre el de ella.

El hombre se vio arrastrado hasta quedar ante Luffy que… se volvió hacia Nami con una pregunta más que evidente en su rostro.

—¿Para qué tenía que atraparle?

Eso era. Lo mejor era volver al tema principal y dejar a un lado, por ahora, la sensación de vacío por no haber podido saborear los labios de aquel baka.

—Para hacerle una simple pregunta— le respondió Nami poniéndose ante aquellos dos con sus manos descansando sobre su cintura—. ¡Oi, tú! ¿Cómo me ves?

El hombre no sabía muy bien ni cómo comportarse ni, por supuesto, cómo contestar a semejante pregunta por lo que decidió ir a por lo seguro.

—¿Muy atractiva?— trató de adivinar.

—¿Cómo dices?— no es que estuviera molesta, en parte sí lo estaba, pero aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Nada atractiva— cambió rápidamente ante el tono de Nami y que no hizo sino enfadarla.

—¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ?

El hombre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar no sabiendo cómo salir de esta.

—Yo te sigo viendo desnuda— intervino Luffy logrando que, de inmediato, a Nami se le fuera el enfado al sentirse, una vez más, completamente expuesta a la mirada del pelinegro. El rubor volvía a hacer juego con su cabello akage.

—¿En serio?— el hombre no pudo evitar mostrarse confundido, de manera que se le olvidó el susto que tenía en el cuerpo—. Pero si lleva puesto un bikini que, aunque no es que cubra mucho, sigue considerándose ropa.

—¿Cómo has dicho?— la mirada de Nami saltó de inmediato hacia el hombre de manera que este no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

—No, nada… yo…— y por eso se agarró, no literalmente, a lo dicho por Luffy viendo que sus palabras no habían hecho enfadar a la akage—. Sí, también la veo desnuda, señorita.

—¿De verdad?— le preguntó Luffy pasando su mirada del hombre a Nami.

Este asintió con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Completamente desnuda— les aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza de tal manera que si le daba un esguince en el cuello no habría resultado ninguna sorpresa.

Nami, obviamente, tenía sus sospechas ante semejante entusiasmo. No que el verla desnuda no provocase semejante reacción pero había algo sospechoso en la actitud de aquel tipo.

—Entonces no tendrá ningún problema en decirme como lo llevo ahí abajo, ¿verdad?— su confianza se quebró al ver como la mirada de Luffy bajó hasta la zona que ella había indicado. Su rubor regresó como una venganza—. ¡Tú no me mires ahí!

Le gritó Nami corriendo hasta Luffy para levantarle la cabeza de manera que se encontraron mirándose cara a cara.

Se hizo un silencio tal que Nami estaba segura de que podían escuchar con claridad los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Necesitaba una distracción y por eso regresó con el tipo aquél.

—¿Y bien?— sus mejillas ruborizadas sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Cómo lo llevo?

El hombre sudaba de tal manera que en cualquier momento podría llegar a desmayarse por culpa de la deshidratación pero sabía que no podía escaparse de esta situación, sobre todo porque Luffy le mantenía bien sujeto, y decidió jugársela a su amplio conocimiento de esa zona de la anatomía femenina.

—¿Completamente depilado?— su entonación como pregunta no pareció ser del agrado de la akage y por eso lo cambió al momento—. Digo, ¡completamente depilado!

Mentía con todo el descaro del mundo.

—¡Booh! Me estás mintiendo— dijo Nami mientras cruzaba los dedos índices ante ella en forma de equis—. Tú no me ves desnuda.

El hombre no pudo más y se derrumbó.

—Es cierto, gomennasai. Yo no la veo desnuda, sumimasen, pero no me haga daño. Si pudiera la vería desnuda pero es imposible si lleva ropa encima.

Aquello sonaba incluso más raro de lo que uno pudiera llegar a imaginar.

―Por lo menos queda claro que sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo solamente os ocurre a vosotros― le dijo a Luffy. La verdad era que sí iba depilada pero al cambiar de opinión, al dudar, dejó claro que solamente trataba de adivinarlo y no respondía por poder vérselo. Lo que era una suerte aunque, de haber podido, le habría cobrado sus consabidos cien mil berries―. Y otra cosa, ¿qué es lo que hace por ahí completamente desnudo?

―Es que en esta isla se encuentra un resort nudist-…― no pudo acabar la palabra porque Nami le tapó la boca con la mano quedándose completamente inmóvil como si esperase que entrase en erupción un volcán dormido.

―¿Nami?― la llamó Luffy.

―Estuvo cerca― si esta información llegase a oídos de Sanji no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a suceder―. Domo arigatou gozaimasu por su ayuda y discúlpenos por nuestros modales pero era muy importante― le dijo Nami quitando su mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa exculpatoria.

Viendo que era una pareja de locos llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería darles la razón y alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible, aunque con cuidado de no actuar precipitadamente.

―No, no, parece ser que se trataba de algo muy importante para ustedes y, además, si una chica atractiva me necesita para saber si se encuentra desnuda o vestida, ¿quién soy yo para… quién soy yo…?― la mirada del hombre se posó fijamente en Luffy, en su rostro, haciendo que este le sonriera ampliamente y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, logrando que palideciera de puro terror―. ¡ERES MONKEY D. LUFFY!― gritó todo aterrado señalándole con mano temblorosa antes de volver su índice hacia Nami―. ¡Y TÚ ERES "DOROBOU NEKO" NAMI!

―Shishishishi ¿me conoces?

―¡Para no conocerte, baka!― le reprendió Nami dándole un cachete en la cabeza―. Luego de todo el lío que montaste en la guerra hace dos años pero yo… ¿cómo es que no me habías reconocido? ¿Es porque ahora llevo el pelo largo?

El hombre, ¿por encontrarse aterrado?, respondió sinceramente entre risas.

―En realidad no te había visto para la cara hasta ahora mismo ya que solamente me había fijado en el tamaño de tus pech-…

De un tremendo puñetazo dejó completamente inconsciente al hombre tirado en el suelo completamente desnudo.

―¡Bakayarou!

En ese momento apareció un grupo de personas, obviamente todas completamente desnudas, que parecían estar en busca del tipo al que Nami había dejado inconsciente de un golpe.

―¡Oi, tú, neesan! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Eso mismo, ¿qué haces?― añadió un tío que debía rondar los cuarenta años―. ¡Aquí no se puede ir con ropa!

―¡Eso no es lo importante!― le gritó una mujer algo más joven que aquel tipo.

―¿Cómo que no es importante? Pues menudo resort nudista es este en el que ir desnudo no importa― defendió su postura el hombre, aunque podría hacerlo en una postura en la que no dejase a la vista su colgajo entre las piernas.

―¡Cuándo han atacado a Maruhage no lo es!

―Seguro que el calvorotas ese se lo merecía― replicó en tono burlón el tipo―. Te apuesto lo que quieras que intentó desnudar a la chica y por eso le golpeó.

Nami estaba empezando a cansarse de toda esta situación, sobre todo ahora que sabía, en parte, lo que les sucedía a los chicos. Bueno, solamente sabía que algo extraño les sucedía para que fueran capaces de ver a las chicas desnudas a pesar de la ropa.

―Eso es, intentó sobrepasarse y por eso le golpeé― explicó Nami.

―¿No fue porque solamente te estaba mirando a los pechos?― le recordó Luffy de manera inocente aunque eso no le sirvió para librarse de un buen puñetazo que hizo que se golpeara la cara contra el suelo al estirársele el cuello.

Aquellas personas se quedaron en silencio, completamente estupefactas, al ver como se le había estirado el cuello a Luffy.

―¡Urusei, Luffy!― Nami no quería volver a empeorar la situación porque…

―¿Luffy, como Monkey D. Luffy "Mugiwara"?

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Aclarada la situación pero sin explicar el por qué les sucede, lo que les sucede, a los mugiwara, a los chicos solamente.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Turbación**

Nami puso una mueca de resignación, y culpabilidad aunque esta última se esfumó nada más surgir, viendo que su identidad volvía a ser pública.

―No venimos a hacer nada malo sino que solamente…

―¡Mugiwara Monkey D. Luffy y "Dorobou Neko" Nami!― de la nada surgieron una docena de marines rodeándolos mientras se acercaban otros tantos―. Están completamente rodeados sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Hemos atrapado su nave y al resto de tu tripulación así que no…

―Shishishishi― Luffy se reía con ganas e incluso Nami no pudo evitar unas risas condescendientes.

―¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, kaizoku?

―Vosotros no podéis atrapar a mis nakama de igual manera que no podréis atraparnos a nosotros dos― y con esto estiró una pierna barriéndolos a todos de una sola patada circular―. Gomu Gomu no Muchi. Shishishishi… vamos, Nami.

―¿Nani?― pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de las intenciones de Luffy este ya se la había echado a la espalda antes de salir corriendo en dirección contrario por donde habían venido―. ¡LUFFY! ¡Es por la otra dirección, la otra dirección!

―Shishishishi― entre risas Luffy giró en redondo corriendo en la dirección que le indicaba Nami―, ¿crees qué Sanji tendrá preparada un montón de meshi para cuando regresemos al Sunny? Todo esto me ha dado hambre.

La akage suspiró resignadamente.

―Si hacemos caso a todo lo que te sucede yo diría que todo te da hambre.

Aquello le hizo gracia a Luffy quien corría a tanta velocidad que en poquísimo tiempo llegaron donde habían dejado al _Mini Merry 2_ al cual subieron de un salto pero antes de que Luffy pudiera coger el timón Nami lo echó a un lado.

―Gomen, Luffy, pero no tenemos tiempo para que nos lleves por la ruta equivocada― le dijo poniendo en marcha al _Mini Merry 2_ y acelerando rápidamente.

―No lo haría― se defendió Luffy haciendo un mohín con los labios―. Ese sería Zoro.

Nami rodó los ojos.

―Estáis cortados por el mismo patrón― ante esto Luffy se miró a sí mismo como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, ¿el corte o el patrón que decía Nami?―. Baka…

La explosión ocurrió de improviso cuando varias balas de cañón, procedentes de un navío de la Marina cercano, impactaron cerca del _Mini Merry 2_. Lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlos saltar por los aires.

―¡Kyaaaah!

El grito de Nami no solamente llegó a oídos de Luffy, teniéndolo al lado era lo más lógico, sino que también llegó hasta uno de sus nakama que se encontraba en el Sunny y que salió, ¿volando, saltando?, a su encuentro.

―¡NAMI-SWAAAAN!― usando el Sky Walk Sanji redujo la distancia que le separaba de Nami en un par de impulsos―. ¡Tu príncipe está aquí!― y se disponía a cogerla en brazos cuando… ¡Nami desapareció de su vista haciendo que cogiera solamente aire!―, ¿_nani_-swan?

Mirando hacia atrás vio como Luffy había estirado su brazo para coger a Nami antes de que esta hubiera caído al agua o, viéndolo de otro modo, antes de que Sanji pudiera llegar a cogerla en brazos.

―¡LUFFY! ¿Puede saberse qué es lo que haces?― tan molesta estaba por la inesperada intervención de Luffy que a Sanji se le olvidó seguir usando su Sky Walk por lo que su presencia en el aire, ahora mismo, solamente se debía al último impulso dado antes de que la gravedad actuase―. ¡Era yo quien iba a salvar a Nami-swa_aaagh_!

Sanji aterrizó de cabeza en la playa dejando un buen surco sobre la arena hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

De regreso al _Mini Merry _2 Nami se encontraba abrazada con fuerza a Luffy pero a causa del susto que se llevó con la explosión y su vuelo libre. Sí, era por eso que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y se aferraba a Luffy afianzando su agarre. Y eso fue así hasta que una ola les hizo dar un pequeño salto y le recordó a Nami que no estaba al timón y que, por tanto, Luffy se estaba encargando del mismo y pronto estarían bajo el agua.

―Suelta el timón que ya me encargo yo, Luffy― y así lo hizo el pelinegro obedeciendo la orden de la akage aunque había algo que lograba dejarla turbada puesto que Luffy, aunque le devolvió el timón, no le soltó el agarre con el que uno de sus brazos la tenía sujeta por la cintura―. Eh,…

―¿Ocurre algo, Nami?― preguntó totalmente inocente.

―No, nada― le respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en la playa los marines habían rodeado el cuerpo caído de Sanji que finalmente trataba de ponerse en pie ignorando los gritos de advertencia por parte de todos aquellos tipos tras sus armas con las que no dejaban de apuntarle.

―¡Maldito, kuso de goma! Ahora que podría haber… abrazado el cuerpo… desnudo de…― Sanji tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse y evitar una hemorragia nasal.

―¡Oye, tú, no te muevas!― le ordenaron a Sanji.

―¡Es "Kuro Ashi" Sanji!― empezaron a decir varios marines.

―¡Urusai, todos vosotros!― les silenció un marine en particular―. ¿Para qué tenéis ojos si no os molestáis en usarlos?― Sanji no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al recordar las absurdas bromas de Brook―. ¡Este tipo no es Kuro Ashi!― un creciente murmullo se sucedió luego de aquella revelación―. Sí, es cierto que tiene cierto aire pero si te fijas con atención no se parece tanto a la imagen del cartel.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Sanji.

Mientras tanto en el Sunny, luego de haber devuelto al _Mini Merry _2 a su dock, Nami había subido a cubierta para preparar el nuevo rumbo que los fuera a alejar de allí.

―Oi, Nami, ¿y qué pasa con Sanji?― le preguntó Usopp.

―No te preocupes, llegará antes de que nos alejemos.

Chopper, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la barandilla observando la playa con sus prismáticos no estaba tan seguro de ello.

―Si es que deja de patear a esos pobres marines. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a ver si puedo hacer algo por ellos porque Sanji los va a destrozar por completo.

―Ellos ya tienen sus propios médicos así que no hace falta, Chopper. Muy bien, Franky a toda marcha.

―¡QUÉ TE OLVIDAS DE SANJI!― le recordaron todos sus nakama.

―Mira que sois pesados. Al vernos alejarnos ya vendrá… está bien, ¡oi, Zoro!― le gritó desde cubierta a su nakama que había regresado al puesto de vigía―. ¡Dile a Sanji que regrese de una vez! Esto es de lo más molesto― le dijo a Robin acerca de la _censura_ con la que cubría su cuerpo.

―Es lo mejor por ahora. ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que sucede?

Nami no estaba muy segura de eso pero siempre había sospechas.

―¡OI, BASA KUKKU, SI QUIERES QUEDARTE AHÍ TÚ MISMO QUE NOSOTROS YA NOS VAMOS!

Para sorpresa del resto de mugiwara Sanji pareció dudar si regresar al Sunny por alguna razón que desconocían pero, finalmente, regresó de unos cuantos saltos bien dados con su Sky Walk.

―¡Ojo con lo que dices, marimo!― el rostro de enfado mudó a uno más entusiasta cuando buscó con la mirada a sus dos chicas para volver a deprimirse al ver aquella _censura_ ocultar sus cuerpos.

Con Sanji a bordo Nami ordenó a Franky alejarse de allí a toda máquina.

―¿Puede saberse por qué tardabas tanto en regresar?― le preguntó Usopp.

―No estoy seguro― Sanji se veía algo confuso―. Sentía como si tuviera que estar en ese lugar por algún motivo que se me escapa.

Al diablo con ir a toda máquina.

―¡Coup de burst, Franky!― le ordenó Nami a voz en grito―. ¡Ahora mismo!

―¿Nani? No creo que sea necesario usarlo ahora…

―¡HE DICHO QUE AHORA MISMO!― le aulló Nami.

Por supuesto que Franky no quería estar de malas con Nami y fue corriendo a cumplir con su orden mientras que Luffy intervenía en la conversación entre Usopp y Sanji.

―Tal vez sea porque viste a los que viven en ese lugar.

―Oh, es cierto, ¿ya sabéis lo que nos sucede?― preguntó Usopp.

―Sí, solamente podemos ver desnudas a Nami y Robin― le respondió Luffy mientras Nami pedía que Franky se diera más prisa.

―Una buena vista para nuestros ojos aunque yo no tenga ojos porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho…

―¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro del todo?― siguió preguntando Usopp ignorando la broma de su nakama.

―Porque el tipo que nos encontramos no podía ver desnuda a Nami y aunque yo vi a una chica desnuda resulta que era porque en verdad estaba desnuda.

Sanji se encendió al instante.

―¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?― le exigió saber agarrándolo por la camisa―. ¿Cómo es eso de que viste a una chica desnuda?

―Ah, sí, parece ser que en ese lugar todo el mundo va desnudo.

La sorpresa dio lugar a la desesperación al escuchar el grito de Franky.

―¡Preparaos todos!― les avisó―. ¡COUP DE BURST!

El Sunny salió volando dejando atrás aquella isla.

―¡NOOOOOOOO!

El grito de lamento por parte de Sanji, Usopp y Brook pudo escucharse durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en perder de vista la isla.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Y volvemos al inicio del fic -.-U aunque dejando a un Sanji totalmente devastado por haber puesto los pies en una isla nudista y no haber podido catar ni una sola chica desnuda... aunque con su suerte de seguro que acabaría encontrándose solamente a los hombres ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Turbación**

Los mugiwara se encontraban reunidos en la cocina, durante la cena, tal y como lo habían estado esta mañana durante el desayuno aunque con los chicos manteniendo la vista apartada de las dos chicas, y con Sanji con los ojos tapados, aunque esto no le parecía impedir realizar su deber como kukku al hacer entrega de la cena a cada uno de sus nakama.

―¿Entonces en qué quedamos?― quiso saber Usopp.

―Pues lo que me debéis cada uno de vosotros es…

―¡No me refería a eso!― le interrumpió Usopp―. Como si pudiera olvidarme de semejante deuda― se quejó―. Quería decir que en qué quedó todo el asunto de que os podamos ver como si estuvierais desnudas vosotras dos.

―Yo con esta máscara puesta no puedo ver nada― se quejaba Sanji.

Nami se encogió de hombros.

―Ni idea, supongo que es que al final todos los hombres sois unos hentai.

De los que le hicieron caso a Nami solamente uno se lo tomó como un halago, como no se podía esperar de otra manera viniendo de Franky.

―Si te paras a pensar en ello la solución es mucho más sencilla de lo que pudiera parecer a primera vista― dijo de pronto Zoro entre bocado y bocado de niku.

A sus nakama casi se les desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

―¿Sabes el motivo de que esté sucediendo todo esto?

―No, ¿cómo iba a poder saberlo?― esto molestó a sus nakama que se quedaron en silencio cuando recibieron aquella mirada asesina por parte del kengou―. Lo único que digo es que, fuese lo que fuese lo que nos sucedió, solamente a nosotros, ocurrió en el Sunny por tanto el culpable está a bordo con nosotros.

Usopp se puso bastante paranoico mirando a cada uno de sus nakama.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso de "culpable", Zoro? ¿Piensas que uno de nosotros ha hecho todo esto?

―Bueno, dudo que exista una enfermedad que pudiera provocar este tipo de síntomas, ¿no es así, Chopper?― le preguntó Zoro a su pequeño nakama.

―Es cierto. No conozco ninguna enfermedad que te haga ver a las hembras de tu especie desnuda aunque debo matizar que este caso solamente se podría aplicar a los seres humanos ya que el resto de hembras de las diferentes especies ya se encuentran desnudas.

Un buen punto.

―¿Entonces no deberíamos ir todos desnudos?― propuso Luffy de manera inocente.

―¡HAI!― votaron a favor Sanji, Brook y Franky.

―¿Nani? Es una propuesta coherente por parte de nuestro senchou― se defendió Sanji todo emocionado por la perspectiva de llegar a buen puerto dicha propuesta.

―Veto dicha propuesta y queda anulada― dijo Nami antes de volver con el tema de verdad a tratar aquí―. Sin una enfermedad como culpable entonces quién es ese culpable del que hablas, Zoro.

El kengou vació su vaso de un trago.

―Muy sencillo. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

―Que vemos a Nami y Robin desnudas a pesar de que van vestidas― recitaron al unísono sus nakama menos las susodichas muchachas.

―¿Y quién querría verlas de esa manera?― por difícil que pudiera parecer los chicos se miraban entre ellos con cierta confusión sin saber muy bien de quien podía estar hablando Zoro―. ¿Quién, prioritariamente, querría verlas desnudas por encima de cualquier otra cosa?

Ahora sí que todos se volvieron hacia uno de los mugiwara en concreto y este, a pesar de no poder ver nada en estos momentos, sintió cada una de las miradas de sus nakama clavándose en él.

―Eh, ¿ocurre algo?― preguntó Sanji.

―¡Por supuesto!― dijo Usopp percatándose de lo obvia que resultaba la situación―. ¿Pero cómo ha podido hacerlo?

―¿De qué estáis hablando?― volvió a preguntar Sanji.

Nami alzó las manos para que todos se quedasen callados y le dejase a ella tratar con la situación.

―Querría hacerte una pregunta, Sanji-kun.

―Por supuesto que sí, Nami-swan. Todas las que tú quieras― le dijo todo solícito llegando a cruzar la cocina hasta detenerse junto a la akage con una rodilla al suelo―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

No era necesario el acercarse pero, bueno, quién sabe, tal vez podría pillar algún desliz a través de la máscara del cuerpo desnudo de Nami.

―¿Tienes algo que ver con el hecho de que seáis capaces de vernos desnudas, Sanji-kun?― le preguntó con un tono de voz sereno y, por tanto, mucho más peligroso que cualquier grito por su parte.

―No, claro que no, ¿cómo podría?― pero a oídos de todos aquella pregunta sonaba más como si estuviera preguntando cómo podría hacerlo más que cómo podría hacer algo semejante que no tuviera ningún tipo de respeto por Nami y Robin.

―Vale, muy bien. No te preocupes, Sanji-kun, solamente era una pregunta― le aseguró antes de dirigirle una dura mirada a Zoro que la ignoró por completo.

―Lo único que he hecho es preparar deliciosos platos para cada uno de vosotros y probar algunas recetas nuevas que aprendí en… ¡oh!

Ese ¡oh!, la verdad, es que no sonaba muy tranquilizador.

―¿Oh?

Y el que de pronto Sanji se pusiera algo nervioso mucho menos tranquilizador. Sobre todo cuando estamos hablando de algo que permitía que pudieran ver desnudas a Nami y Robin.

―Eh, sí, bueno… como dije he estado probando nuevas recetas que conseguí durante estos dos años separados y… una de ellas, pues, parece ser que… se trataba de una receta para aumentar… su, uh, que era particularmente afrodisíaco…

―Pues no debió de funcionar― dijo Luffy de improviso.

―Es todo lo contrario― le explicó Usopp.

―No, de eso nada porque de haber funcionado entonces debería habérsele puesto el pelo a lo afro como Brook.

Se hizo un silencio de lo más absurdo.

―¡Afrodisíaco no quiere decir eso, baka!

―¿Ah, no?― ahora sí que no entendía nada―. ¿Entonces qué significa?

¿Por suerte? Estaba Chopper presente para dar una respuesta directa.

―Quiere decir que elevan la dopamina en el sistema nervioso central aumentando también la testosterona y hormonas afines además de la estimulante de los melanocitos. Digamos que te pone en celo.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea dejar que Chopper lo explicase.

―¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así, Sanji-kun?― le recriminó Nami algo airada.

―No, no es así. Se suponía que lo que te aumentaba era la capacidad visual para ayudarte a encontrar a una pareja apropiada para uno.

―Tiene sentido― dijo Robin―. En un sentido físico, claro está, pues parece ser que si te permite ver a las posibles parejas completamente desnudas eso facilitaría la búsqueda de una pareja.

―¡Eso es puro acoso sexual!― se quejó Nami―. Aprovecharse de manera tan descarada para recrearte con la vista de nuestros cuerpos desnudos para siempre. Esto te saldrá muy caro, y no hablo solamente de todo el dinero que te va a costar.

―No era para siempre, Nami-swan.

―¡NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON "NAMI-SWAN", SANJI-KUN!

―Es la verdad. El efecto es temporal hasta que el cuerpo lo asimile del todo hasta eliminarlo. Es la pura verdad, Nami-swan. Solamente dura unas veinticuatro horas por cada ración.

Bueno, el que fuera temporal la tranquilizaba puesto que la idea de que pudieran verla desnuda todo el tiempo, por mucho dinero que les pudiera sacar, no le hacía mucha gracia. ¿Dónde quedaría el romanticismo de esa primera vez con esa persona querida?

_¿Y por qué piensas en algo semejante si puede saberse, Nami?_

―Y no puedo creer que lo compartieras con los demás, Sanji-kun.

Aquello fue como si le hubieran quitado la venda de los ojos, aunque no literalmente puesto que seguía llevando los ojos cubiertos.

―Pero no lo hice― a pesar de no poder mirarlos directamente se volvió hacia sus nakama―. ¿Cómo es que entonces tenéis la capacidad descrita en la receta?

―¿De qué se trataba?― preguntó Robin―. La receta.

Sanji se dirigió hacia la alacena de dónde sacó un plato… ¡vacío! A no ser que contases el plástico que debería taparlo y ahora descansaba sobre la superficie.

―Era una salsa especial que guardé… ¿QUIÉN ES EL KUSO QUE SE LA HA COMIDO?― una pregunta absurda considerando lo que sucedía con cada uno de sus nakama―. ¿Quién os ha mandado comer lo que no debéis comer?

Cada uno de ellos dio una excusa más o menos aceptable.

―Iba bien para la niku que me cené anoche de madrugada.

―Pues yo la probé con unos pastelitos.

―Con granizado de cola.

―Algodón de azúcar.

―Para echar al té.

―No tenía buena pinta y solamente le di una probada― añadió Zoro en último lugar―. Tenía razón.

Nami sintió como la palpitaba con fuerza la vena de su sien con cada nueva confesión por parte de sus nakama hasta que terminó por explotar.

―¡AL FINAL TODA LA CULPA ES VUESTRA, PANDA DE BAKA!

— — — — — — — — — —  
**¿Continuará o END**or**Fin?**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

¿Creíble o coherente el motivo real de lo que les sucedía? Bueno, estamos hablando de los Mugiwara, y con 99 recetas desconocidas en poder de Sanji (y sobre todo en manos de Oda-sama-sensei que puede darles habilidades inesperadas pues no olvidar que sirven para fortalecer el cuerpo, ¿y de qué maneras podría hacerse?)

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Turbación**

No podía dormir. Por alguna razón el sueño le resultaba del todo esquivo a la muchacha y no tardó mucho en percatarse del motivo de ello. Su mente no dejaba de divagar con respecto a una persona en concreto y llegó a la conclusión de que si no hacía algo al respecto no sería capaz de recuperar el sueño… bueno, sueño tenía pero lo que le faltaba era que le hiciera suficiente efecto para que pudiera caer rendida y dormida.

Sentándose en la cama la sábana se deslizó hasta caer en su regazo dejando a la vista su camiseta de tirantes que se ajustaba marcando las curvas de su cuerpo haciendo especial hincapié en sus generosos pechos que prácticamente desbordaban el amplio escote y deformaban el jolly roger que llevaba impreso. Volviendo la vista vio a su nakama durmiendo tan plácidamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios que no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia tanto de ella como de esa facilidad para poder dormirse mientras a ella le resultaba tan esquivo un acto tan simple.

No fue nada pero por algún motivo giró la cabeza hacia uno de los ojos de buey que había en la pared y por el que se filtraba algo de luz nocturna proveniente de esa enorme luna llena que había asomado horas atrás como si fuera uno de los enormes ojos de un Rey del mar tuerto… y hablando de tuertos. _¡No! Nada de hablar de tuertos y mucho menos pensar en ellos._ Pero eso no la detuvo en ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana circular para observar la cubierta a través de su cristal sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando si consideramos que en realidad no había visto nada y lo único que había sido aquello que se suponía _había visto_ en realidad solamente era una excusa de su parte para no tratar con el asunto que de verdad debería estar tratando. Claro que, si eso era así de cierto, ¿cómo es que vio una figura justo enfrente al otro lado de la cubierta?

Ignoró, o ni se acordó, de que aparte de la camiseta, reveladora camiseta, que llevaba puesta solamente vestía unas bragas. ¿Cómo querías que pudiera vestirse luego de este absurdo día que había sufrido? Por lo menos algo llevaba puesto, ¿no?

Sus rápidos pasos la llevaron a cruzar la cubierta pero a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que eran y de que se encontraba caminando en bragas en busca de lo que podría ser solamente una brizna de su _inconsciencia_, pues ni en broma podía ser su conciencia tratando de decirle algo, disfrutó de la agradable sensación de caminar con los pies descalzos sobre el césped de cubierta. Claro que eso solamente fue un liviano pensamiento que no detuvo sus pasos o el movimiento de su cabello recogido en una alta coleta que se movía de manera acompasada a derecha e izquierda con cada uno de dichos pasos. Pasos que la hicieron subir las escaleras y llevarla hasta la puerta abierta de la cocina donde se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta mientras esperaba que sus ojos se adaptasen a la mínima iluminación que allí reinaba. Y hablando de reinar, ¿fue tanta sorpresa descubrir que no había imaginado aquella presencia por mucho que esta siempre estuviera rondando sus pensamientos, conscientes e inconscientes?

―¡Luffy!― tampoco era plan para ponerse a gritar a estas horas para evitar despertar a los que dormían o a Zoro aunque a este último tal vez también habría que ponerlo en el grupo de dormidos a pesar de estar esta noche de guardia, una vez más―. ¿Puede saberse qué haces en la cocina a estas horas?

―¡Nami!― la akage juraría que vio un enorme bulto en el pecho de Luffy aparecer y desaparecer en un latido y que se trataba, precisamente, de su corazón que había dado un vuelco al haberlo cogido por sorpresa―. ¿Qué-qué haces despierta?

_Estoy despierta por tu culpa, baka._

―No importa pero lo que sí importa es saber qué estás haciendo tú despierto y en la cocina― por mucho que hubiera ocultado sus manos a la espalda podía acertar sobre lo que llevaba en ellas―. No estarás robando meshi, ¿verdad que no, Luffy?

La cara de apuro que se le puso a Luffy dejaba bien claro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

―So-soy el senchou así que no puedo estar robando meshi― dedujo con cierta verdad pero aún así supo que había sido descubierto y mostrando sus manos con sendos platos con las sobras de la cena, de Nami y Robin ya que los otros no dejaban incluso los platos en ocasiones―. ¿Quieres un poco?― le preguntó antes de apartar los platos receloso―. Pero solamente un poco, ¿eh?

¿Para qué había venido hasta aquí? Mejor le iría quedándose en la cama tratando de dormir algo antes de que volviera a amanecer primero.

―No quiero, arigatou, puede comértelo todo pero… ¿cómo has hecho para abrir la nevera?― pero echando un vistazo se encontró con que el candado de la nevera seguía en su sitio y bien cerrado.

_¿Habrá sido capaz de abrirlo como hizo Rayleight con el collar explosivo de Camie? No hay que olvidar que le estuvo enseñando durante estos dos años._

―No, no, yo no he abierto nada― se defendió Luffy apurando la comida por si acaso a Nami se le ocurría quitársela―. Cuando llegué ya estaban los platos fuera tal y como me lo dijo Robin.

_¿Robin? Pero si ella se encontraba en su cama durmiendo._

―Robin está durmiendo en su cama, Luffy. Mira será mejor que no mientas porque estamos hablando de nuestros víveres y no querrás enfadar a Sanji con todo esto o, sobre todo, **enfadarme a mí**, ¿verdad que no, Luffy?

A pesar de lo nervioso que se puso negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

―No miento. Fue Robin. Cuando salí del camarote me la encontré de pie frente a la puerta del vuestro― le explicó Luffy―. Supo lo que pretendía y me dijo que no pasaba nada y que encontraría la meshi esperando por mí aquí en la cocina.

Nami se quedó de lo más pensativa y supo que, por muy extraña que pudiera sonar la historia de Luffy, tenía una posibilidad de ser cierta por, en primer lugar, a Luffy se le descubría fácilmente cuando mentía y, en segundo lugar, porque había una manera de que dicha historia pudiera ser completamente cierta.

―Acompáñame, Luffy― le ordenó Nami.

―¿Adónde?― Luffy no tardó nada en acabarse con la meshi para luego dejar los platos en la mesa.

―¡No los dejes ahí, baka! Por lo menos lávalos― un segundo pensamiento―. Espera, ya lo hago yo.

Nami, y el resto de mugiwara, descubrieron a su pesar que Luffy no era muy diestro cuando se trataba de lavar platos pues siempre acababa rompiéndolos. Una vez y era suficiente para comprender que no tenía remedio.

―Podías haber aprendido a lavarlos durante estos dos años― le recriminó la akage.

―Pero no usé platos― se defendió Luffy―. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?― volvió a preguntarle mientras Nami secaba los platos y los dejaba en su lugar en la alacena.

―A mi camarote― le respondió cogiéndole de la mano para evitar que se le pudiera escapar.

―¿Nani? ¿Por qué?

―Para comprobar algo― dijo solamente Nami mientras cruzaban la cubierta.

La akage tenía la mente fija en un pensamiento, y la vista clavada en la puerta de su camarote, mientras que Luffy no dejaba de divagar y su mirada no paraba quieta hasta que se encontró con aquella _manzana_ que era el trasero de Nami y que tan bien se le marcaba con las braguitas que llevaba puesta.

―¿Me estás escuchando?― le preguntó Nami volviendo su mirada hacia Luffy.

―¿Nani? Sí, claro que sí― respondió Luffy sin saber lo que le había podido haber dicho Nami mientras sentía como su rostro se encendía en sus mejillas por haber estado a punto de ser pillado mirándole para el culo de su nakama―. ¿Qué pasa?

Ya se encontraban detenidos de pie ante la puerta del camarote que compartían Nami y Robin y que la akage abrió para dejarle bien claro que Robin…

―¡No está!― anunció Nami totalmente sorprendida―. Pero si estaba aquí mismo cuando me levanté de la cama, ¿adónde puede haberse ido?

Nami sintió un leve tirón en su mano obligándola a volver su atención hacia su origen quien resultaba ser Luffy puesto que aún seguían cogidos de la mano, y el pelinegro agradecido porque no hubiera más luz y así poder ocultar el rubor en su rostro que no sabía muy bien por qué lo tenía.

Luffy señalaba hacia arriba con el pulgar levantado.

―Robin está con Zoro ahí arriba.

Los ojos, desorbitadamente, abiertos de Nami dejaban bien clara su sorpresa ante esta noticia pues, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas más que fundadas acerca de aquellos dos, el oírlo viniendo de alguien más, sobre todo si ese alguien es Luffy, lo hacía todo mucho más real y cierto. Verdadero.

―¿Nani? ¿En el puesto de vigía con ese baka?― a su pesar no podía creerse que alguien tan inteligente como su _onee-chan_ podía sentir algo tan íntimo por alguien como Zoro. _Por supuesto que sí, Nami, mira quién fue a hablar_―. ¿Puede saberse qué están haciendo esos dos ahí arriba?

_¿Es qué necesitas que te hagan un dibujo?_

Cierto. Era bastante obvio lo que aquellos dos debían estar haciendo allí arriba, a estas horas de la madrugada, a solas, y luego de un día de lo más… _tentador_.

―¡Subamos a ver!― dijo Luffy volviéndose para salir del camarote.

¿Ir arriba? Una cosa era tener sospechas de lo que podía estar sucediendo y era suficiente para que Nami no quisiera interrumpirles durante ese momento. Sobre todo yendo acompañada de Luffy.

―¡De aquí no se mueve nadie!― le ordenó Nami abalanzándose sobre Luffy para cerrar la puerta antes de que su nakama pudiera salir del camarote.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en los oídos de los dos mugiwara mientras la realidad de su actual situación fue haciéndose sentir en cada uno de ellos. Al cerrar la puerta, tras haberse abalanzado sobre Luffy, los dejó en una situación casi tan comprometida como la que podían haberse encontrado de subir al puesto de vigía.

Nami tenía atrapado entre sus manos, apoyadas contra la puerta, a ambos lados de la cabeza a Luffy quien, al volverse lentamente, fue rozándose contra el cuerpo de la akage, sobre todo contra sus pechos.

Tanto uno como el otro podían sentir como respiraban de manera trabajada a causa de esta situación en la que se encontraron de improviso. Sin saber muy bien el motivo de ello por la mente de Luffy fueron repitiéndose escenas e imágenes que tenían en común quien las protagonizaba. Nami. Nami durante este extraño día. Lo que quería decir que era una Nami completamente desnuda la que no dejaba de sucederse secuencia tras secuencia en la mente de Luffy. Y si eso no fuera suficiente se fueron añadiendo más imágenes y escenas acerca de la akage desde que la conoció. Supo que algo no iba como siempre cuando incluso los recuerdos de aquellos puñetazos y palizas recibidos por Nami no le asustaron sino todo lo contrario pues parecía incapaz de resistirse a la atracción que, de alguna manera, la akage estaba ejerciendo sobre él haciendo que acercase su rostro al de ella. Un rostro que mostraba un nerviosismo reflejo al que el propio Luffy estaba sintiendo.

―¿Luffy, qué-qué estás haciendo?― le preguntó Nami tartamudeando con obvio nerviosismo al ver como Luffy estaba inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa sí que era una buena pregunta en opinión de Luffy si es que su mente, en estos momentos, pudiera llegar a pensar en algo que no fuera Nami.

―No lo sé, Nami― respondió con total sinceridad antes de que sus labios cubrieran los de la akage degustando el sabor a mikan que poseían.

Nami se quedó paralizada por completo… o eso había pensado hasta que sintió como sus labios empezaron a responder al suave contacto del beso que Luffy le estaba dando. Fue incapaz de evitar una ligera sonrisa al sentir el sabor a niku proveniente de aquellos labios.

Con un suspiro separaron sus labios que ardían casi con tanta intensidad a como lo hacían las mejillas de ambos jóvenes. Nami no pudo evitar un absurdo, aunque no tanto, pensamiento. _¿Quién habría podido imaginar que Luffy pudiera besar tan bien?_ No sabía si era su primer beso o no pero lo que sí sabía era que se trataba del primer beso que se daban ellos dos y eso era suficiente… suficiente pero solamente por ser el inicio de mucho más. ¿Qué no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Muy bien.

―Pues entonces no te pares, Luffy, continúa.

Sintió como las manos de Luffy copaban ambas mejillas antes de volver a besarla pero, en esta ocasión, con muchas menos dudas y sabiendo la presión que había que ejercer y donde acariciar esos labios. Tan bien lo estaba haciendo que le arrancó un delicioso gemido a Nami mientras Luffy no podía evitar jadear con nervios y expectación… ¡y excitación!

―Luffy…

―Nami… ¿qué es…?

Pero ella le silenció apoyando su índice sobre los labios antes de volver a atacarlos, ahora ella iniciando el beso, con más pasión y aprovechando la separación que tenían para dejar paso a su lengua que empezó a enredar con la de Luffy. ¿Que qué era? Era que ambos pudieron sentir como se estaba desarrollando la erección en la entrepierna de Luffy, erección que, si había algo que copar por Nami no sería las mejillas de Luffy, fue atrapada por la mano de la akage que empezó a masajeársela sintiendo como crecía e iba endureciéndose hasta dejar un bulto evidentísimo en sus pantalones.

―Mi takara― le susurró Nami retrocediendo hacia su cama y arrastrando a Luffy cogido por la camisa mientras se la iba desabrochando con una sola mano.

―¡Pero sin mis kintama!― para empezar.

Pero los besos de Nami por el cuello de Luffy, y que aquella mano pasase de actuar desde el exterior para meterse en el pantalón y actuar directamente sobre la erección, moviendo la mano por todo su largo, dejó en un excitado letargo a Luffy.

―Tus kintama, Luffy, pero mi takara, ¿verdad que sí?

Los jadeos de Luffy eran eróticamente fogosos, los cuales estaban excitando a Nami con solamente oírlos, y dejaban bien claro en donde se encontraba ahora mismo toda su capacidad para razonar.

―Hai. Mis kintama, Nami, pero tu takara.

La akage cayó de espaldas sobre su cama con Luffy cubriéndola con sus manos apoyadas a ambos costados del rostro, ruborizado de Nami.

―¿Luffy?― le llamó Nami al ver que su nakama se había quedado allí pasmado sin apartar la vista de su rostro y sin hacer nada más que observarla fijamente logrando, incluso, ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba ahora mismo―. ¿Qué-qué sucede?

―Te ves preciosa― respondió con algo de confusión como si no fuera capaz de entenderlo―. Pero sigues igual como siempre― se dijo―, ¿por qué no me había fijado antes?― y ciertamente parecía estar pensando en ello y lo confuso que le resultaba descubrir que ahora veía a Nami con otros ojos.

―¿Me ves ahora, Luffy?― le preguntó nerviosa.

―Siempre te he visto― respondió Luffy como si aquella pregunta fuera tan absurda como parecía.

Nami negó lentamente antes de, ahora sí, coparle una mejilla con la mano y admirando como Luffy se acomodaba en ella.

―No, Luffy, ¿me ves ahora?

Y fijándose con atención si fue capaz de ver algo en Nami que nunca antes había podido ver. Algo que parecía tener su representación en un brillo particular en sus ojos.

―Sí, Nami, puedo verte.

Los labios de Nami temblaron ligeramente pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo cuando Luffy se los besó con intenso cariño.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**¿Continuará o END**or**Fin?**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Llamémosle **Epílogo: LuNa**, ¿de acuerdo?

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Turbación**

Una vez más Zoro se encontró en el puesto de vigía de guardia no habiendo podido imponerse a las amenazas por parte de Nami para obligarle a cumplir esta noche con la guardia. Y eso que con toda la absurda situación provocada por Sanji lo único que le apetecía ahora mismo a Zoro era echarse a dormir unas cuantas horas. Al final no le quedaría más remedio que esperar a la mañana siguiente para poder dormir algo.

_El problema será lograr mantenerte despierto durante la noche._

Sintió una presencia pero no en cubierta o subiendo hasta donde se encontraba Zoro sino que surgió de pronto en el interior del puesto de vigía. No era alguien desconocido sino que era nakama. ¿Y quién era capaz de realizar algo semejante? Zoro solamente conocía a una persona.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Robin?

La muchacha se encontraba de pie cerca de la entrada del puesto de vigía por mucho que no lo hubiera usado para entrar sino que, simplemente, floreció allí arriba.

―Tenía curiosidad por saber y vine a realizarte una pregunta― le respondió con su habitual tranquilidad.

Tal vez fuera porque estaba aburrido o por… pero aquello captó el interés de Zoro quien volvió su mirada hacia aquella peligrosa akuma en cuerpo de mujer.

―¿Qué pregunta?

Robin fue acercándose con paso lento hasta detenerse justo frente en donde se encontraba sentado Zoro. Ella vestía un conjunto inesperado, un albornoz de seda de un tono oscuro de rojo que podría describirse como color vino. De largo le llegaba por encima de las rodillas e incluso, con la poca iluminación presente en este cuarto, podían intuirse las curvas de su cuerpo transparentándose a contra luz.

―Una muy sencilla de responder― le dijo llevando sus dedos al nudo del cinto mientras Zoro no pudo evitar preguntarse si se había duchado, o bañado, para estar llevando una bata de baño a estas horas―, ¿sigues viéndome desnuda, Zoro?

Dijo la verdad. Era una pregunta sencilla de responder.

―No, llevas puesto un albornoz.

Robin deshizo el nudo y dejó deslizar la bata por sus brazos hasta acabar en el suelo junto a sus pies.

―¿Y ahora?

Zoro la cogió de una mano y la atrajo hacia él de manera que Robin se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre el kengou estremeciéndose al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciarle la espalda deslizándose con suavidad.

―No, porque estás pegada a mí― se burló Zoro.

Robin sonrió maliciosamente.

―Esto no es estar pegada― le dijo antes de reclinarse sobre Zoro de manera que sus pechos se presionaron contra el torso de su nakama―, pero esto sí es estar pegada a ti, Zoro― le susurró al oído.

Ladeando la cabeza sus labios se encontraron con los de Zoro quien reflejó ese mismo movimiento. El beso se inició de manera suave y con una dulzura controlada que fue aumentando la intensidad hasta terminar por desatarse una desbordante pasión cuando sus lenguas entraron en juego en una batalla de pura dominación.

¿Qué Zoro ignoraba la visión de la desnudez de las dos féminas de la tripulación? Que así lo siguieran pensando los demás. Robin sabía que lo que sucedía es que solamente respondía a dicha visión cuando era el momento para ello y solamente con la suya puesto que no era ningún secreto para ambos nakama el conocimiento acerca de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Con respecto a Nami? Decir que Zoro había aprendido la lección además de que la akage estaba más que ocupada con cierto pelinegro que, por muy baka que pudiera ser, había sido capaz de robarle el corazón a la Dorobou Neko.

―Sabelotodo.

―Miss sabelotodo para ti, Zoro.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**Fin**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Llamémosle **Epílogo: ZoRo**, ¿muy poco original?

Uno podría decir que tanto el **Epílogo: LuNa** como el **Epílogo: ZoRo** estaban dándonos _lemmons_ y, por lo tanto, la consecuencia sería el hacer ¿_lemmonade_? Claro que si tan obvio lo parecía ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Espero que la historia, hasta el final, haya gustado aunque sea mínimamente T.T así que gracias por pasar, por leer y por dejar reviews y darle sentido a la propia historia pues si nadie las lee entonces no tienen ningún sentido, ¿se entiende esto último? xD

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Turbación**

Alzando los brazos entrelazó las manos al cuello de Luffy sentándose en la cama sin dejar de besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa para dirigir sus besos por su cuello, clavícula y descendiendo para entonces cambiar de postura y tumbarle en la cama quedándose ella a horcajadas sobre él. Podía ver el fuego en la mirada de Luffy, su cuerpo ya no era el de un crío sino que se veía el trabajo, y el sufrimiento, que padeció y lo hacía verse más maduro. Además de que podía sentir como se le clavaba su erección ganando muchos puntos de _madurez_ con ello.

Nami se quitó de un solo movimiento su camiseta quedándose solamente con sus braguitas puestas, por mucho que la escasa tela solamente cubriera lo justo y necesario. Por primera vez Nami vio como la atención de Luffy pasaba de su rostro a sus pechos y aunque los miraba con curiosidad eso ya era un avance luego de haberlos ignorado hasta esta noche. Eso merecía un premio… y si valía para los dos pues mucho mejor.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Luffy subiendo desde sus abdominales recorriendo la cicatriz que los cruzaba hasta detenerse sobre sus pectorales. De ahí las llevó por los brazos de Luffy hasta llegar a sus propias manos que agarró y las llevó hasta apoyarlas sobre sus piernas para luego ir subiéndolas por su cuerpo, su cintura, su vientre y así hasta que alcanzaron sus pechos donde se los empezó a acariciar continuando usando las manos de Luffy. Las apretaba, las frotaba entre ellas y provocó sus pezones hasta lograr ponerlos erectos.

―¿Te gustan, Luffy?― le preguntó Nami aunque por la manera en que le palpitaba aquella erección no resultaba necesaria la pregunta.

Luffy asintió habiéndose quedado sin palabras.

Nami se inclinó hacia delante acercándole sus bamboleantes pechos sobre el rostro de Luffy con una clara intención de provocarle. Bueno, algo semejante ocurre en la naturaleza para poder pescar ciertos peces, o algo parecido.

―Chúpamelos, Luffy― a pesar de la orden de Nami, Luffy se tomó su tiempo para pasar su mirada del rostro de Nami a sus pechos como si temiera por algún tipo de trampa por parte de la akage. Solamente fue necesario ver el rostro fogoso de Nami y la anticipación presente en la manera que se relamía los labios y los mordisqueaba que Luffy decidió cumplir con aquella orden―. Pero usa primero la lengua.

Alzando la cabeza abrió la boca dejando que su lengua entrase en contacto con el seno de Nami lamiéndoselo de camino hacia aquel erecto pezón en donde se llegó a enroscar antes de cerrar la boca atrapándolo en su interior para empezar a succionarlo. Decir que Nami no se esperó una acción tan elaborada resultaba una obviedad pero ella no es que fuera a quedarse sin hacer nada pues le cogió con una mano su miembro erecto y lo dejó bien estirado presionándolo contra el propio cuerpo de Luffy para que quedase aprisionado cuando se restregase contra él con su entrepierna.

Luffy liberó el pecho de Nami cogido por sorpresa ante la sensación que le provocó la fricción del sexo de la akage contra su erección. Una sorpresa que se veía reflejada en el rostro de Luffy quien empezó a jadear con esfuerzo, quien lo diría de alguien capaz de usar el gear second y la consiguiente aceleración de todo su cuerpo.

―¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, Luffy?― le preguntó Nami usando un tono sensual capaz de derretir incluso el acero, voluntades de acero inclusive.

―Hai, Nami― y por la manera en que aquello se endurecía era más que la pura verdad―. Se siente muy bien.

Algo que Nami podía corroborar pues ella misma se estaba saboteando con esa misma fricción sobre su sexo pero, por ahora, podía dominar a Luffy.

―¿Te he dicho que parases de chuparme los pechos, Luffy?― este negó entre jadeos―. Entonces continúa chupándomelos.

Y _soportando_ el intenso placer que Nami le estaba provocando volvió a atacar los pechos de la akage succionando con fuerza y enroscando su lengua amarrándolos para luego dejar deslizarla provocando una agradable sensación que le provocó tanta excitación que hizo que Nami decidiera dejar aquella fricción y actuar sobre la erección con sus propias manos, tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando.

Sujetándole ambas muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza Nami volvió a atacar la boca de Luffy saboreando, una vez más, aquellos labios que le devolvían sus besos con gran pasión negando su estado de novato en estas lides. Los besos fueron descendiendo por el cuello y por su pecho, sintiendo sus fuertes latidos, estremeciéndose cuando cubrieron por completo la terrible cicatriz que marcaba el cuerpo de Luffy. Dejando libre las muñecas de Luffy se dispuso a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras los últimos besos recorrieron sus abdominales y su lengua se deslizó por ellos, circunvaló su ombligo y bajó por su vientre hasta llegar a la zona, ahora visible, de su entrepierna donde le dio la bienvenida una perfecta erección que levantaba los… ―_así a ojo diría que veinte centímetros_―, y tras una rápida, pero al mismo tiempo eterna indecisión, la empezó a recorrer con su lengua desde la base de unos prietos kintama hasta la sensible punta de su glande ―_sip, veinte centímetros_―.

Luffy no podía apartar la mirada de Nami mientras usaba su lengua para recorrer una y otra vez su miembro antes de hacer lo mismo pero atrapándolo entre sus labios. Claro que esta última elección tenía su truco puesto que, luego de pasar sobre su glande en un par de ocasiones, finalmente se detuvo atrapándolo en su boca y empezando a chupárselo lenta pero profundamente. Sin poder evitarlo Luffy gimió de gusto sintiéndose cada vez más al límite como si se estuviera hinchando de alguna forma aunque, para nada, como le ocurría al usar la gear third.

―¿Quieres que pare, Luffy?― le preguntó Nami liberando el glande con una última lamida por su parte dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo pene y lengua―. Puedo parar si es lo que quieres que haga― y lo decía seriamente aunque el que siguiera con el pene en la mano mientras la movía por todo su largo dejaba claro lo que ella quería seguir haciendo.

―Eh, no, ¿podrías continuar, Nami?

―¿Te gusta?― volvió a preguntarle la akage―. ¿Te gusta tener tu polla en mi boca? Porque a mí me gusta chupártela. Tanto que podría seguir hasta que te vinieras.

Eso último pilló por sorpresa a Luffy.

―¿Venir? Pero si ya estoy aquí, Nami― le recordó.

Aquello, como no podía ser de otra manera, le hizo gracia a Nami.

―Eso ya me lo dirás luego… si es que puedes hacerlo, Luffy.

Con esto volvió a meterse la polla en la boca y se la empezó a chupar hasta donde podía llegar a introducírsela. Su lengua no dejaba de moverse y lamérsela a Luffy estando dentro de la boca de Nami o cuando se la sacaba para recuperar el aliento. Y cuando no estaba chupándosela seguía usando la mano para que no cesase el aumento de la excitación de Luffy además de lamerle los kintama y chupárselos. ¿Todo esto y además también tenía tiempo para tocarse? En verdad Nami era muy prolífica.

Luffy se encontraba completamente desbordado pues nunca en su vida había llegado a experimentar unas sensaciones semejantes a estas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con la vista clavada en el techo escuchando sus jadeos acompañando a los sonidos que realizaba Nami al chuparle el miembro. Sentía su rostro cada vez más caliente aunque como era algo que sucedía con todo su cuerpo no tenía por qué ser algo tan sorprendente. A pesar de ello volvió el rostro para tratar de ver el reflejo en el espejo pero lo único que logró fue quedarse con las dudas puesto que desde donde se encontraba le era imposible el poder ver el reflejo. ¿Imposible? No hasta que estiró el cuello para quedar frente al espejo y descubrir que, tal y como había sospechado, su rostro estaba todo encendido con sus mejillas ruborizadas además de que sus ojos se veían cristalinos y gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Su concentración se quebró, y su cuello se retrajo, cuando Nami le succionó con intensidad casi logrando que se viniese.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo.

―¿Na-Nami?

Luffy no entendía por qué podía haberse detenido Nami pero sentía todo su cuerpo en completa tensión como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotar, y en primer lugar lo haría su pene puesto que lo sentía completamente hipersensibilizado de manera que con cualquier mínima acción, unas caricias solamente, y se vendría con todo. Lo malo era que no parecía que Nami tuviera esas intenciones en mente, por lo menos no recientemente.

―Dijiste que te gustaban mis pechos, Luffy― este asintió incapaz de controlar su respiración―. Entonces disfrútalos.

Nami situó la erección de Luffy entre sus pechos antes de empezar a moverlos siendo capaz, además, de lamerle la punta. ¿En qué estaría pensando para cometer estas acciones? Sabía el estado tan al límite en el que se encontraba Luffy y aún así ella…

―¡Na-Nami!― gimió Luffy justo antes de venirse, para su sorpresa y no tanta de la susodicha akage.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¡y el terror!, al ver como salpicó con su eyaculación el rostro de Nami y su cuello por donde se deslizaba el semen hacia sus pechos, los cuales aflojaron su presión sobre el miembro de Luffy el cual liberó retrocediendo asustado por la reacción que tendría su nakama. No fue la esperada por parte de Luffy pues de habitual no tenía nada.

Nami recogió parte de la corrida de Luffy con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca sin reticencia para que se le iluminase la mirada al disfrutar del sabor.

―Tiene una ligera traza a niku de lo más deliciosa― admitió Nami sonriéndole traviesamente.

―¿De verdad?― aquello pilló a Luffy bien por sorpresa―. Yo también quiero probarlo― dijo acercando un dedo a los pechos de Nami donde se había empezando a acumular su corrida.

―¡Baka!― le gritó Nami dándole una palmada en la mano―. Ni se te ocurra porque solamente es para mí.

Luffy se puso de morros molesto por la actitud de la akage.

―Pero eso no es justo, Nami. ¿Si sale de mí porque no voy a poder tomarlo yo?

―Porque es un regalo para mí, bakayarou― le respondió tajantemente mientras recogía los últimos restos para llevárselos a la boca y antes de empezar a sonreír dulcemente lo que resultaba peligroso―. ¿Realmente quieres probar algo delicioso, Luffy?

―¡Hai, hai!― asintió Luffy emocionado y de lo más interesado.

Nami se situó sobre la cama, medio reclinándose sobre la almohada, para separar las piernas ligeramente y acariciarse por encima de sus braguitas. No pudo evitar morderse ligeramente los labios al notarse algo nerviosa.

―Prueba esto― le ofreció Nami.

―Eso son bragas de chica― protestó Luffy―. Yo soy un hombre y no me visto con ropa de chica.

―¡No las bragas, baka!― le gritó sintiendo cierto rubor en sus mejillas―. Lo que me están cubriendo.

Luffy ladeó la cabeza curioso arrodillándose frente a Nami y, ¿para su sorpresa?, le empezó a bajar las bragas… ¡deteniéndose antes de bajárselas del todo! Por supuesto que Nami no se lo tomó muy bien.

―¡Pero no me las dejes a medio bajar, bakayarou!― esta vez sus gritos vinieron acompañados por una patada que tiró a Luffy de la cama.

Apoyándose en ambas manos Nami se quedó medio sentada abierta de piernas y con las bragas colgándole por debajo de las rodillas. Para ser alguien que hace unos momentos le había estado practicando una felación a Luffy, ¡A MONKEY D. LUFFY!, que a punto estuvo de hacer que se viniera en su boca, para luego lograrlo usando sus pechos, el encontrarse con las bragas a medio bajar y con su sexo a la vista en semejante postura lograba hacerla sentir más avergonzada que nunca. Incluso que con aquel incidente en Mock Town sobre Skypiea y eso ya eran palabras mayores en tema de vergüenza.

Vio surgir la cabeza de Luffy al pie de la cama con la vista fija en ese punto exacto entre las piernas de la akage, lo que no ayudaba a mantener bajo control su rubor, pero el gesto de su rostro no era de miedo, a un nuevo exabrupto por parte de Nami, o de lujuria, porque estaba claro que de eso algún concepto sí que tenía, sino que era un rostro que no le resultaba desconocido para Nami pues lo había visto, prácticamente, desde el día que le conoció.

_¡Shimatta! Me parece que Luffy tiene hambre…_

―Eh, Luffy…― el susodicho no pareció escucharla con toda su atención centrada en el aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales y que procedía de entre las piernas de Nami. Apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha de Nami agarró sus bragas y se las quitó de un solo y rápido movimiento que dejó sin aliento a la akage―, ¡Ah!

Ciertamente lo que podía verse reflejado en los ojos de Luffy era un hambre que necesitaba ser saciada y esa intensidad le provocó un escalofrío de anticipación a Nami que no pudo evitar el tratar de retroceder solamente para ser detenida al agarrarle de un tobillo e instarla a separar sus piernas para que le pudiera ofrecer una completa y perfecta vista de su _'plato principal'_.

Era alguien que había tenido en su boca la polla de Luffy y disfrutado chupándoselo hasta dejarlo a punto de correrse en su interior pero era ahora mismo, con la fija atención de Luffy en su sexo, cuando Nami se sentía más expuesta y avergonzada a su pesar.

―¡De-Deja de mirármela de esa manera, baka!― le ordenó Nami tratando de cubrirse con una mano solamente para ser detenida por Luffy.

―Pero es que a mí me gusta― admitió Luffy lamiéndole los dedos índice y corazón de la mano de Nami ruborizándola a más no poder―. Huele bien y sabes mucho mejor, Nami.

De seguir así iba a entrar en combustión sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

―Luffy…

La intensidad de Luffy la había dejado sin fuerzas para tratar de poner resistencia, ¿y realmente querría hacer algo semejante? No obstante había sido ella quien había buscado que sucediera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ¿verdad? Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados sin fuerzas mientras Nami trataba de mantener bajo control su, poco a poco, acelerada respiración.

Nami se estremeció por completo al sentir como la lengua de Luffy le lamió con fuerza sus labios terminando sobre su clítoris. Como le había dicho, a Luffy le gustaba su sabor, y empezó a lamerla cada vez con más ganas todo su sexo llegando a succionarle los labios por separado pero, para sorpresa de la akage, no dejó en paz a su clítoris, tocándoselo y frotándoselo con el pulgar o dos dedos, al haberse dado cuenta de que el actuar sobre él la excitaba y al excitarse hacía manar más de sus deliciosos jugos. Prácticamente podría decirse que la estaba ordeñando a gusto.

Sus dedos se curvaron cerrándose y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama mientras agitaba su cuerpo agitándose al ritmo de las acciones de Luffy. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado acerca de él? Tal vez si pensases que no era solamente sexo para Luffy sino la posibilidad de disfrutar de una nueva comida que resultaba de su gusto lo aceptarías con más facilidad.

―¡Aaaah!― gimió la akage de pura sorpresa.

Sin previo aviso, a no ser que considerases un aviso el que Luffy se encontrase comiéndole el coño con tanto entusiasmo, la levantó del colchón, prácticamente dejándola con la nuca y la parte superior de la espalda como único apoyo, pasándole ambos brazos por debajo de las piernas, rodillas sobre codos, y llevando las manos sobre su sexo para separarle los labios con sus dedos y hundirle el rostro en la entrepierna para dirigir su boca por todo el sexo. Se lo lamía, se lo chupaba y succionaba e incluso le metió la lengua, más que para penetrarla para recoger directamente de su interior los deliciosos jugos a los que empezaba a volverse adicto.

La akage tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza mientras salados lágrimas rodaba por sus mejillas y su labio se encontraba al límite de su resistencia antes de que llegase a ser cortado por sus propios dientes al morderlos en un intento por tener bajo control sus gemidos. Llevó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Luffy agarrándole del pelo, como antes había hecho con las sábanas, manteniéndole entre sus piernas para que no dejase de comérselo hasta que…

―¡Lu-Luffy!

Jamás había sentido algo semejante, con todo su cuerpo ardiendo como si se elevase hacia los cielos liberándose de toda atadura, cuando su clímax la barrió con fuerza. Si hubiera pensado que esto iba a hacer que Luffy se lo tomara con más calma, o incluso se asustase por algún motivo, se habría equivocado de lleno porque su nakama no hizo sino recibir con los brazos abiertos, en realidad su boca, la llegada de aquella riada de deliciosos jugos provenientes del orgasmo de la akage. Bebió de ellos con tantas ganas que provocó que Nami hiciera un _'docking'_ acoplando un segundo orgasmo de manera consecutiva.

Nami sintió como sus ojos se le volvían hacia dentro completamente desbordada por el éxtasis originado a causa de sus orgasmos. Todo se volvió borroso hasta que su consciencia fue a tomarse un descanso.

_..._

...

Una voz parecía estar llamándola a lo lejos pero a Nami no le apetecía mucho acercarse a semejante griterío, por lo menos así es como llegaba a sus oídos, y prefería seguir en esta nube de relajación en la que se encontraba.

―¿Nami, Nami?― la voz de Luffy, por lo menos, le sacó una sonrisa a la akage―. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Despierta, Nami!― pidió Luffy sacudiéndola por el hombro con temor, por increíble que pudiera parecer, de despertarla ya que podría enfadarse con él―. ¿Estará enferma?― de poder Nami se habría reído con aquello―. ¡Ya sé, llamaré a Chopper!

La sonrisa se le borró al instante a Nami.

―¡Chotto, Luffy!― gritó la akage despertándose y casi saltando de la cama para agarrar a su nakama por una muñeca deteniéndolo―. ¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a nadie!

Luffy se detuvo y se pudo ver el alivio al ver a Nami despierta, y sentada en la cama, pero la sonrisa de alivio del pelinegro se fue borrando al unísono con la buena cara de la akage que pareció descomponerse allí mismo.

―Uh, no debí levantarme tan rápido― farfulló se tocaba la frente con una mano sintiéndola bien caliente―. Creo que me he mareado bien.

―No te preocupes, Nami, llamaré a Chopper.

Luffy trató de moverse hacia la puerta pero Nami tiró de él trayéndolo de regreso a la cama.

―He dicho que no― le recordó―, y cuando digo no es no, ¿entendido?

―Hai― asintió Luffy rápidamente―. ¿Entonces estás bien, Nami?

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de tumbarse con cuidado y acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

―Estoy bien, me parece que me he visto desbordada por mis orgasm… digo, por las intensas sensaciones de antes― se desdijo para no ser tan directa―. Solamente necesito descansar un poco y mañana estaré como nueva.

Luffy, quien se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cama, sentado sobre sus piernas, la miró sin saber muy bien lo que hacer a continuación. La sorpresa fue que supo decir lo que debía decirse.

―¿Quieres que te deje para que puedas dormir tranquila, Nami?

Aquello la cogió por sorpresa y no pudo mirar para Luffy con infinito cariño y se recordase que siempre iba a ser capaz de sorprenderla. Por eso le quería tanto.

―Si no haces mucho ruido puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, Luffy― le respondió cerrando los ojos colocando lo mejor posible la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Silencio… aunque tampoco es que durase mucho tiempo.

―¿Y qué hago con esto?― le preguntó Luffy―. ¿Se me quedará así para siempre, Nami?

La akage abrió un ojo para encontrarse delante suya con el pene erecto de Luffy casi en la cara. No pudo evitar el retroceder a causa de semejante impresión además de haberle propinado una bofetada al pene.

―¡¿Oi, por qué le pegas a mi chinpo?!― se quejó Luffy todo molesto.

―¿Por qué me la metes delante de la cara, baka?― se defendió Nami antes de sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas y volver a tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos―. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Luffy no estaba muy por la labor de olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

―Decirlo es muy fácil pero yo no puedo andar con mi chinpo de esta forma.

―… pues hazle un nudo― farfulló Nami de manera inteligible―… mira, Luffy, si mañana lo sigues teniendo así pues yo me encargaré de dejártelo como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy la miró con cierta sospecha pero pronto rompió con una sonrisa y unas risas tumbándose en la cama frente a Nami.

―Shishishi… si tú lo dices entonces sí, Nami, estoy de acuerdo.

¿Por qué tenía que ruborizarse solamente por verle sonreír de aquella manera? Ciertamente estaba muy mal.

―Cierra los ojos y ponte a dormir de una vez, Luffy― le ordenó Nami con los ojos cerrados en un intento por seguir sus propias órdenes y tratar de ponerse a dormir―. ¡Luffy!

Nami abrió los ojos de golpe pero ante ella Luffy se encontraba con los suyos cerrados y descansando, casi podría decirse que ya durmiendo y con una amplia sonrisa de lo más angelical. Llevándose un par de dedos a sus labios sintió el ligero calor proveniente de un reciente sutil contacto.

_Luffy…_

―… baka…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Ya lo había dicho al principio pero lo repito nuevamente ahora. De esta historia, más o menos, hasta que Luffy y Nami se encuentran con el tipo aquel luego de asustar a la muchacha desnuda, llevaba escrito desde el regreso a Shaboady por parte de los Mugiwara. Al repasarlo me encontré con Robin llamando aún a Zoro "kenshi-san", por lo que aún no le había detenido para que no saliera de la burbuja del Sunny, la primera vez que le llama por su nombre.^^

Otra confesión es acerca de echarle la 'culpa' a Sanji puesto que alguien tenía que cargar con ella y como se me había ocurrido hace poco la idea de reescribir otro fic con una temática muy particular cargándole también la culpa a Sanji, aunque de una manera más que justificada, como aquí, pues decidí que podía usarlo que no pasaba nada malo. Todos sabemos que si Sanji es capaz de hacer algo para disfrutar de la belleza de las mujeres está delante de todos en primera fila para probarlo -.-U

Y ahora que ya ha sido subido el epílogo-lemmon del LuNa solamente habrá que esperar al del ZoRo… a no ser que como se trata de un fic LuNa pues sería de lo más desconsiderado para esta pareja el que lo hubiera ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Turbación**

Zoro se encontraba sentado en el banco que circunvalaba el puesto de vigía cómodamente reclinado mientras Robin estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo con sus manos entrelazadas al cuello del kengou quien tenía sus manos descansando sobre las caderas de la morena. Sus miradas, cuando era posible, se perdían sumiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos pero esto se daba muy en cuando al no encontrarse besándose. No eran intensos y apasionados besos, de esos que parecían ser necesarios para aplacar el deseo del sediento, sino dulces besos con los que se recreaban sumergiéndose en las dulces sensaciones que producían. Sus labios se movían con mesura y cuidado como si tratasen de no enturbiar este momento dejando florecer sus, conocidas por ambos, bajas pasiones con las que podrían desatar una tormenta aquí dentro y sin necesidad del _clima tact_ de Nami.

El largo cabello de Robin le había caído hacia delante acariciándole el torso desnudo de Zoro hasta que este se lo recogió tras la oreja en un gesto de lo más dulce al que añadió el acariciarle la mejilla antes de volver a atraerle su rostro y besarla nuevamente… hasta que otra vez el cabello de Robin cayó sobre su nakama.

―Fufufu… ¿nos querrá decir algo?― le preguntó Robin sin perder la sonrisa irguiéndose en el regazo de Zoro mientras recogía su cabello dejándolo sobre su espalda―. ¿Tal vez que me lo corte?― propuso Robin echándose el cabello hacia atrás sujetándoselo sobre su nuca haciendo ver cómo sería con el cabello así de corto―. ¿Qué te parece, Zoro, te gusta el pelo largo o corto?

El kengou la miró con cierta desconfianza.

―¿Es una pregunta con trampa?― le preguntó haciéndola reír―. Como me gustas tú me da igual cómo puedas llevar el pelo.

Robin soltó su pelo y se cruzó de brazos mirando para su nakama tratando de evaluar la verdad en sus palabras.

―¿Es eso cierto, Zoro? ¿Te gusto?― este enarcó una ceja no entendiendo cómo podía ponerlo en duda a estas alturas―. Lo pregunto porque durante el 'incidente alimentario' no parecías mostrar mucho interés por poder ver mi cuerpo desnudo.

―Ya había visto tu cuerpo desnudo, Robin― le recordó Zoro―. ¿O es qué habrías preferido que me hubiera comportado como esa banda de hentai que llamamos nakama?

La simple posibilidad de Zoro comportándose de aquella manera la hizo reír a carcajadas.

―Oroka onna…― farfulló el kengou cogiéndola por la cintura y cambiando sus posiciones dejándola ahora a Robin apoyada contra el banco―, ¿para qué crees que sirve todo mi entrenamiento, mi meditación? Contigo para nada porque, aunque no lo pueda aparentar, me turbas con tu sola presencia, ¡y vestida!― añadió acusadoramente mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Robin desvergonzadamente logrando su objetivo de, ahora era su turno, turbarla.

Objetivo cumplido. Las mejillas de Robin se azoraron ligeramente.

―Pues lo disimulabas muy bien― le dijo humedeciéndose los labios.

Aquello pareció sorprender a Zoro.

―¿Has dicho bien? Aún no tengo ni idea de cómo lo he hecho para no haberte tomado allí mismo cuando te apareciste tan cautivadora en la cocina _desnuda_― confesó Zoro con voz contendida.

Robin se acomodó contra el respaldo, arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo de manera que su entrepierna hizo contacto con la erección de Zoro, restregándose contra ella, y disfrutando del fuego en su mirada.

―¿Necesito estar nuevamente _desnuda_ para que puedas tomarme aquí mismo, Zoro?― le preguntó maliciosamente mientras una mano subía por su pecho acariciándoselo ávidamente―. Porque si es así eso puede solucionarse ahora mismo.

Apoyando su pie izquierdo contra el cuerpo de Zoro lo obligó, si es que algo así podría hacerse con un bakemono como su nakama, a echarse hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus largos dedos al tirador de la cremallera frontal de su corsé negro, el cual le cubría el ombligo, pues era más sencillo para quitárselo que el cierre anudado que caía por toda la espalda. ¿Cómo era que se encontraba llevando ahora un conjunto de lencería? Bueno, porque ahora se trataba de la Nico Robin de carne y hueso y no de la de _fleurs_.

La sonrisa de Robin fue haciéndose más pronunciada ante la intensidad que desprendía la mirada de Zoro siguiendo el movimiento inicial de la cremallera siendo bajada antes de regresar al rostro de la muchacha cuando ya había superado el paso sobre sus pechos cuya presión casi llegó a desbordar al corsé. Finalmente desabrochó por completo la prenda íntima, para retirarla y lanzarla a un lado, quedándose únicamente llevando aquel ajustado culotte negro de transparencias.

―Respóndeme a una pregunta, Zoro, ¿me ves desnuda o no?

Agarrándole del tobillo de su pierna izquierda Zoro se la apartó para abalanzarse sobre los labios de Robin quienes los recibieron con presura. Sus besos recorrieron su mandíbula para rodar por el cuello mientras le acariciaba su apresada pierna con una mano y sus pechos con la otra. Entre sus intensos jadeos brotaron algunos gemidos que lograban enloquecer al kengou.

―Aún estás vestida― le dijo Zoro con una hambrienta sonrisa.

Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza los senos de Robin, masajeándoselos tanto como, podría decirse que, amasándoselos sin olvidar esa dulce tortura que resultaba al tocarle sus pezones erectos. Su boca se unió al buen hacer de sus manos, en donde su lengua tomó un gran protagonismo, para lamerlos con lentitud tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar tanto del sabor de la salinidad de su piel como de esos soniditos que Robin no podía, o no quería, evitar lanzar de vez en cuando. Como por ejemplo cuando le succionó uno de sus pezones.

Beso a beso fue descendiendo por el esbelto cuerpo de Robin hasta alcanzar la poca tela presente sobre él. Con cuidado empezó a bajarle el culotte con la inestimable ayuda de Robin que se levantó lo suficiente para no interrumpir la acción.

Finalmente desnuda.

―Te veo preciosa, Robin― ahora sí le respondió Zoro acariciándole el vientre y disfrutando de los escalofríos que hacían temblar su cuerpo.

―Zoro…

Apoyando ambas manos en el interior de los muslos de Robin la instó a separar las piernas para que se pudiera mostrar en toda su bendita gloria. Zoro sintió como se quedaba sin aliento ante aquella belleza que se encontraba expuesta a su mirada y cuyo rubor ya no solamente se encontraba en sus mejillas.

―¿Robin?

A la muchacha le costó tragar en seco y apenas lograba humedecer sus labios además de que el fuerte latir de su corazón casi le impedía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Claro está que, ¿no dicen que en este tipo de situaciones lo mejor es no pensar y sí el dejarse llevar por tus instintos?

―¿Te apetece un trago?― le preguntó enarcando una ceja maliciosamente.

Su nakama le devolvió la sonrisa.

―A día de hoy nunca he rechazado un trago.

Robin sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse mientras Zoro bebía de ella, literalmente, lamiéndole la sal que rodeaba su sexo para luego beberse el tequila que se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Robin hasta alcanzar la humedad de su sexo desde donde bebió Zoro con avidez para luego subir hasta los senos de Robin donde los regó con limón para que lo bebiera Zoro al chupárselos. Ciertamente era una manera muy particular para beber pero ninguno de los dos iba a poner alguna queja. Además de que tampoco es que la manera en que lo bebió Robin fuera más ortodoxa considerando que la sal se encontraba a lo largo del pene de Zoro, el cual lamió hasta la punta, para luego dejar caer el tequila de manera que saltó desde su glande a la boca de Robin. Podría decirse que lo más simple fue el tomar el limón directamente de la boca de Zoro con un beso profundo.

Tras el trago volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso con trazas a tequila que les hacía hervir la sangre y las caricias recorriendo sus cuerpos estremeciéndolos como si estuvieran en carne viva. Las sensaciones se encontraban muy al límite y ninguno de los dos podía esperar más tiempo.

Podía sentirle justo sobre la entrada de su sexo, deslizándose sobre la hendidura entre sus labios, provocándola o, podría ser que también, esperando a que le diera el pertinente permiso para poder acometerla.

―Zoro…― la voz susurrante de Robin obligó al kengou a inclinarse sobre ella para poder escucharla con cierta claridad. De la misma manera en que el miembro de Zoro acariciaba su sexo, los labios de Robin hacían lo propio con la oreja de su nakama―, te quiero… dentro de mí ahora mismo― añadió con maliciosa sonrisa―. Fuck me right now!

Le fue imposible no reírse con el comentario de Robin, siempre tenía que tener la palabra más alta en una conversación y esta última era muy difícil de superar. Pero, claro está, a Zoro le encantaban los retos pues es la forma que tiene para poder superarse y hacerse más fuerte. Y no solamente físicamente hablando.

―Right now!― repitió Zoro entrándole con cuidado pero prestamente hasta el fondo disfrutando del ahogado gemido en que se transformó la respiración fogosa de Robin―. Tienes suerte de que yo te quiera…― Robin esperó al añadido de aquella frase pero pasaron los segundos y Zoro no dijo nada más. Bueno, sí dijo algo pero no lo esperado por Robin―. ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando, Robin? No tengo nada más que añadir.

En muy pocas ocasiones Robin se encontró con que no sabía lo que decir al haberse quedado sin palabras y en muchas menos, ni siquiera tenía que ser en el mismo momento, su mirada se volvía cristalina a causa de las lágrimas. Para alguien que no era conocido por su dialéctica estaba claro que Zoro sabía lo que tenía que decir y cuando decirlo.

―No, no hay nada más que añadir― Zoro empezó a moverse en el interior del sexo de Robin con cuidado―, porque ya está todo dicho, Zoro.

Sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Zoro subiendo hasta coger su rostro entre ellas para acercarle y poder besarle mientras seguía penetrándola. Gimió en su boca y mordió sus labios cuando Zoro se separó irguiéndose ante el cuerpo de Robin.

Zoro apoyó sus manos justo sobre los muslos de Robin instándola a mantener las piernas abiertas, la izquierda la apoyó de pie en el suelo del cuarto mientras que la derecha la subió hasta dejarla descansar sobre el respaldo del banco. Así pudo llevar las manos sobre los pechos de Robin que se movían acompañando las embestidas que Zoro le estaba propinando llevándola con cada una de ellas un paso más cerca a su clímax.

Multitud de brazos _fleur_ acariciaban el cuerpo de Zoro y el suyo propio pero la tensión que crecía en su interior la llegaba a dificultar el poner mantener el control de dichos miembros. Por eso cuando Zoro empezó a acariciarle el clítoris, en erección y sensibilizado, fue perdiendo la capacidad de mantener presentes aquellos brazos extra.

―Así, un poco más… sí, sí, Zoro…― cogiéndola por debajo de los brazos, de los originales, el kengou la colocó contra el respaldo antes de acelerar sus movimientos que llevarían a Robin a venirse en su orgasmo―. Faster, Zoro! Faster!

Con una mano se sujetaba al cuello de su nakama, acercando su rostro para poder besarlo a pesar de sus fuertes jadeos y gemidos gozosos, y con la otra se apoyaba contra el ventanal a su espalda arqueándose, y elevándose, con cada nuevo embate que la fue llevando hasta quedar sobre el respaldo y apoyada contra el cristal. La lengua del kengou iba quemando la piel del cuello de Robin mientras bajaba hacia sus pechos pero solamente fue acariciar uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua para que Robin volviera a reclamar su boca. Dejo descansar su cabeza junto al cuello de Zoro con sus gemidos y jadeos siendo emitidos justo a su oído.

El movimiento era fluido, incluso ante la presión ejercida por los músculos vaginales de Robin, pues se encontraba completamente lubricada de deseo. Además el ángulo de penetración resultaba profundo sujetándole ambas piernas justo por las articulaciones de las rodillas de manera que las piernas quedaban colgando de los brazos de Zoro.

Sintió ante sus ojos como si a las estrellas se les quebrara el núcleo antes de provocar una terrible descarga capaz de iluminar toda la Creación en una acción tanto de indómita belleza como de estremecimiento interior. De su forzada garganta un intenso gemido se liberó con el nombre del kengou surgiendo como un susurro al final de su expiración.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó de tal manera que pareciera como si pudiera llegar a quebrarse todos los huesos mientras, irónicamente, se aliviaba en esos momentos al sentir el propio clímax de Robin. Sus manos, apoyadas en el respaldo, hicieron fuerza cuando los dedos trataron de cerrarse llegando a quebrar el banco.

Esperemos que Franky sea lo suficientemente discreto para que el arreglo no llegase a oídos del resto de sus nakama porque de lo contrario no habría quien pudiera soportar dichas reacciones, sobre todo la de Sanji.

Abrazándola por la cintura Zoro cargó con Robin, arrodillada a horcajadas hasta que le sacó de su interior, para dejarla sentada en su regazo. Robin apoyó su frente contra la de Zoro descansando completamente agotada mientras sus fogosos alientos se entremezclaban.

―Zoro… te quiero…― logró decirle entre ahogados sofocos.

El kengou le ofreció una media sonrisa turbadora.

―¿No tienes nada más que añadir, Robin?

Ella le devolvió su preciosa sonrisa maliciosa.

―No, no hay nada más que añadir.

Sus labios entraron en un sentido, y casto, contacto mientras los dedos de Zoro se perdían entre el agitado cabello de Robin.

―Todo está dicho pues.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Vale, al final sí que hubo epílogo-lemmon para el ZoRo… es que la duda por si sola ya ofende tratándose de mí y del ZoRo xD pero aquí ya se terminó el fic, del todo por lo que vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí, tanto por capítulos como por toda la historia, leyendo únicamente, sufriendo por ello -.-U o dejando algunas palabras de consuelo T.T

Hasta la próxima historia…

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
